A Slave for Who?
by Hachi-miitsu
Summary: Kaiba's in the market but he's not the only one...Pegasus is the merchant dealing in more than just card games.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"Please take a look."

Seto Kaiba stiffened in the chair as Pegasus slid a glossy catalogue over the glass table towards him. He eyed the thing with as much disdain as he could muster. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all", the elite muttered. He made to get up but Pegasus gave him pause as his one visible eye twinkled with mischief.

"Come now, Kaiba-boy. I know deep, _deep_ down you're very curious. Little Mokuba needs a playmate doesn't he?"

The brunette gritted his teeth. Of course, in his sightlessness he'd forgotten the main reason for coming to this abysmal abode. Instead of calling attention to his own faults though, the CEO snatched up the book and grumbled, "Don't say his name."

Because Pegasus made everything sound dirty. The silver-haired freak chuckled lowly—both knowing this fact and reveling in it—as he reclined back and took a dainty sip of tea. "All of our recent acquisitions are top notch, from all corners of the world."

Kaiba's jaw jutted, not needing to ask just how those acquisitions were made. Anything could be done with enough money. His eyes darkened to icy razors of interest as they dragged over the image on the page before him.

"He's a fine one isn't he?"

The brunette jumped at the voice in his ear. Pegasus straightened, feeling smug that he'd been able to sneak up on the corporate brat so easily. Kaiba tossed the catalogue back on the table and sat with a stiff back, not deigning to deny or agree.

"Would you like to see him?"

His jacket swished as he rose gracefully to his feet. With slow movements that spoke for themselves the brunette regarded his whimsical associate with naught but a contemptuous curl of his lip. He'd come this far. It wouldn't hurt.

"Show me."

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Yugi's phone buzzed against his thigh and he flushed, knowing exactly who the incoming text was from.

"Yugi? You alright sweet pea?"

He flinched when Anzu, one of his classmates and friends set a cool palm against his forehead. "Are you getting sick?"

Purple eyes bugged a little as he shied away from the touch and shook his head. "N-no. I'm fine." His laughter was strained and it drew a look of suspicion from the girl.

"You're awfully red. I don't think—"

"Y-you know, now that you mention it I'm not feeling so well after all. I think I'll uh…" He didn't finish as he dashed to the back of the room for his stuff and was out the door like a flash.

Anzu crossed her arms and leaned against the desk, a frown marring her pretty features. "Sometimes I wonder about that boy", she mumbled.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Mutou", Ushio growled.

Yugi jolted to a stop as one burly hand clamped around his upper arm with bruising pressure. "I-I w-was", he stuttered, garnet eyes tearing up in pain. He tried to reclaim his dangling limb but Ushio squeezed harder, evicting a sob from the quivering boy. "Plea-se…gh... Let me go!"

Ushio maneuvered him around until his back slammed against the cold row of metal lockers lining one wall. "And what makes you think—"

"Ushio, stand down", a velvety voice called out. "I told him to come." Atem strolled into sight, hands casually tucked in his pockets as his crimson eyes glittered. Ushio's steps were grudging as he pulled himself back, his spider-like bangs trembling with barely leashed fury.

"He knows better than to wonder the halls", the monitor started but Atem raised a hand and silenced him with the singular motion.

"I think", the spikey-haired aristocrat droned, "I told you to be gentle with this one. He's mine." The prince regarded the hall monitor from beneath his heavy lashes, appearing as alluring as he was threatening. The combination was exotic and…dangerous.

Ushio's throat bobbed as he swallowed. "Yes sir. I'll remember to be more careful next time."

Pale lips quirked in an indulging smile. "Be sure that you do."

When Ushio trudged away, Atem raised a gentle hand to stroke at Yugi's collar. "I'm sorry Aibou."

"It's okay", the smaller boy mumbled, refusing to look his savior in the eye.

"Did he hurt you", Atem murmured, brows pulling together as twin crimson riveted to the rumpled sleeve and the careful way Yugi tucked his arm against his side. The boy didn't answer.

Atem's hand traveled up and hooked the creamy chin between his thumb and forefinger, guiding Yugi to meet his gaze. The small boy was stubborn though, his eyes chasing to the floor even as a shiver zipped down his spine from the moist puffs of Atem's breath falling on his cheek. The prince's thumb massaged the dip under Yugi's bottom lip.

"Look at me little one."

"Yes master", Yugi droned, obeying the gentle command with hollow eyes.

Atem's lips twisted, releasing his innocent replica with visible disappointment.

"Master?"

"Never mind Aibou. Go back to class. I'll see you after school."

"Yes sir."

He watched Yugi trot off with a sigh. Pegasus said he would be skittish for a while but it had been a year since he'd bought the boy. Every day he found himself more enthralled with his lighter half, dazzled by Fate's little gifts. It seemed like he was the only one though.

Yugi hated him.

But that didn't change the fact that he owned the boy now.

At first he'd flat out refused to venture into The Compound, harboring a deep disgust for the seller of games and flesh that resided in the gilded fortress. On the surface it was known as Duelist Kingdom, but there was always a darker side to every coin. Elites the world over knew of and allowed Pegasus to continue his absurd trade because they themselves couldn't deny the allure.

And besides, his father wanted him to appreciate these royal novelties seeing as he was the next in line for succession. In the end the temptation had been too great for him as well. He'd suffered through the arduous process of flicking through a few pages of the catalogue that made him queasy with its implications and just as he'd been about to throw it back in the other man's face, the picture of his heart's echo emblazoned itself proudly like the boy had been created for the sole purpose of his eye's feast.

Yugi'd been at The Compound for only a short while prior to Atem's arrival, or so he'd been told; a timid thing that shook like a leaf upon meeting his purchaser, clad in used rags and clean chains.

That was a long time ago though. A year later they weren't making any progress as he would have liked. He'd keep trying though. They had plenty of time because after the boy's graduation, he'd be taking him back to his homeland.

Atem's hand gripped the warm metal of the collar's clasp, a matching one that he'd bestowed on his Aibou as a symbol to all. Yes, they had plenty of time.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Kaiba stood on the other side of the two-way mirror, utterly captivated by the sight on the other side.

"I told you he was a thing of magnificence Kaiba-boy. A little hard to handle at times, but that's part of his appeal."

Kaiba's attention was suddenly drawn to the door as it opened. Two attendants that dwarfed the boy in size and attitude stepped in…and his potential purchase went straight for their throats. He showed no fear as he thrashed with wild kicks and punches, swearing at them six ways to Sunday. He was no match.

The bigger one sucker-punched the boy right in his solar plexus, causing him to sag into the other guy's hold with an audible groan.

"That's a bit much don't you think?"

Pegasus hummed. "Standard procedure during a purchase if they struggle, especially for this one. We don't want our buyers losing any…extremities." He tittered.

Kaiba cut the depraved man a dry glare. "He's not an animal."

"The jury's still out on that one, I'm afraid."

Dark brows shot up as a movement in his peripheral drew his attention once more. Kaiba watched the other intruder step by the wall and press in a certain spot. A compartment was revealed, cradling glittering restraints. They reflected in the teen's eyes as he was dragged forward, hollering and bucking his legs in a futile attempt at escape. A collar was snapped around his neck and tightened till the boy bent over and coughed, two wrist restraints following shortly after. Nothing for his legs.

The chains were long enough that he could move a certain distance away from the wall and once the one restraining him let go he turned, bashed the guy across the face, and made quick work of tucking himself into a corner. Kaiba made a mental note as he smirked.

"I like his spunk."

"Will you want to test drive him before your purchase then?"

"No", Kaiba deadpanned, his smirk quickly replaced by a scowl at the not-so-subtle implication even as a little voice in his head protested. "He's not being bought for such a crude purpose. Don't presume to insult me Pegasus."

The other man flipped his silver curtain over one shoulder as he too examined the boy on the other side of the glass with a simper. When the two nurses from hell turned and gave the thumbs up, Pegasus rubbed his hands together. "Shall we then?"

Icy eyes slid over to regard The Compound's manager but he said nothing as Pegasus led him out of the dark room and into the astringent hallway. Glaring fluorescent buzzed on his skin and made his head throb as the silver-haired man slid a keycard into a slot on the wall. Kaiba looked around for any sign of the people who'd just been there but the hall was deserted.

The older man bowed and gestured with one hand, ushering his latest customer inside with a flourish. Kaiba stepped over the threshold without hesitation but Pegasus stilled him a moment. "Push this when you've made your decision. Also, take this if you start feeling comfortable enough to let him off his leash. Just fit it into that compartment in the middle and the chains will pop right off. Ah", he added as an afterthought, pressing the trinkets into both of Kaiba's hands. "If he starts to become difficult just let him know I've made provisions for Haga to come and give him his medicine tonight."

Before the brunette could try and force Pegasus to elaborate the door snapped shut and the bare room was engulfed in soft shadows. He turned, refusing to acknowledge the light sheen of sweat dampening his palms, and searched the room for where he'd seen his prospective merchandise last.

"Hel—"

The question was garbled into a shocked gasp when a figure vaulted from his left and pinned a strong arm against his neck. He relaxed into the bruising embrace as he'd been taught, biding his time. If it got too dangerous he'd throw the shorter boy off. For now, he'd observe. The pressure was controlled at any rate, not meant to hurt but just enough to keep him trapped against the wall.

The heavy rattle of chains clinked with their own lyrical quality as the boy's face cut into a snarl. "Where is she", his captor hissed.

"Where is who, exactly", Kaiba questioned coolly.

The honey blonde he'd seen illuminated through the two-way mirror released his hold only to bunch whitened fists in Kaiba's trench coat and slam him harder against the wall.

"Dontcha fuck with me! Ya know who I mean."

"Actually", the brunette deadpanned, "I don't."

All the fire was sucked out of his captor at the painful clarity in that statement. Impossibly brown eyes darkened, glittering like sad gems in the gloom. "I-I jus' want my sista back", he stammered after a moment, voice cracking with the weight of his desperation. "I jus' want Shizuka safe."

It all clicked suddenly as Seto looked around the small room with a bed and blank walls. There was no window and the only light offered was a soft yellow that lined the wall's edges. It was more like an animal pound than human lodgings. The taller boy dislodged the other's hold with gentle authority.

"Is she here?"

"I dunno."

"What's your name?" He already knew of course, but he felt that the other needed to talk. His voice was hoarse from either overuse or lack of it. That was something Seto didn't want to dwell on.

"Jonouchi", the blonde mumbled. He stepped back and let his intruder breathe, sensing he wasn't malicious in nature.

"Just Jonouchi?"

"What's it to ya", he muttered sullenly. The boy fidgeted with the steel cuffs that chafed his wrists before reaching up and fisting the thick leather that was starting to leave welts on his neck.

Kaiba tugged at his lapels and flicked imaginary dust from one of his arm bands. He took a second to clock the blonde's appearance now that he was granted some space. Aside from his restraints, the blonde was garbed in cut-off jeans that reached just below his knees. There was a hole in one thigh, like someone had torn the fabric there and the little window granted a nice view of toned, tanned flesh. No shoes. His shirt was far too big, with sleeves that swallowed his hands and a neck that was too large and tended to sag to one side with his movements, exposing an enticing bare shoulder every now and again. His hair was messy, mussed in just the right way.

The taller boy coughed into his fist. "Well Jonouchi", said blonde flinched as Kaiba set a hand awkwardly on his head and gave a gruff pat to the damp mop of pressed gold. "I'm here to buy you."

The boy stiffened and cringed at the term 'buy'. "I ain't no pet", he hissed. "And I sure as hell ain't gunna call ya master." He yanked at the chains with a frustrated growl, humiliation burning his face as he desperately tried to convince himself with his brave words.

Seto raised an eyebrow at that as he strode forward and pressed the gear-looking key he'd been given into the slot provided. Sure enough, the device rattled and the chains slunk loose from the open rings. They fell into heavy coils on the floor that Kaiba nudged with a disdainful foot. "Look here. This should make you a little more trusting."

Jonouchi glared at him.

"Surely you want out of this dismal place?"

The blonde scoffed. "Surely, he says. For all your fancy talk and such ya_ surely _don't listen too well."

The taller boy's brow twitched. "I was told", he hissed coldly, "that if you become too difficult someone named Haga has been ordered to give you your medicine this evening."

The change in demeanor was immediate; physical fire piddled into verbal ire at their exchanges but at the mention of this Haga character Jonouchi began to spasm, eyes widening as he backpedaled and snatched the pillow from his bed, dragging his restraints with him. He slid down the opposite wall as reluctant tears squeezed from his eyes, his legs locking against his chest as he began a sporadic rocking motion while clutching the pitiful square of white for dear life.

"N-n-oo…I'll…I'll be g-g-ood. Plea-se no", the boy buried his head into the pillow to muffle the coming sobs that wracked his entire body.

Kaiba, for lack of a better word, thought he'd been mortified before but this...

He edged closer to the blonde, unsure of what to do as he crouched down to be closer to him. "Jonouchi?" He reached out a hand and laid it on one quaking shoulder.

The boy shrank away from him, not seeing the person in the room and instead transposing his tormentor's face on the figure inching closer. "H-Haga no! Don'hurt me please! I'll…I'll be quiet! I'll be good", he hiccupped.

Fumbling fingers kneaded spongy edges, hands becoming slick with sweat as the figure ignored him and edged closer still to remove the pillow from his grasp. He clutched for it in a panic, needing his only protection but hands snaked around his wrists and forced him to meet icy blue eyes that bored into him with intensity.

Jonouchi blinked once. He blinked twice. Jonouchi blacked out.

Kaiba exhaled as the blonde sagged in his arms. He hefted the unconscious body, disgusted with how easy it was to lift him in his arms. Sure, Kaiba was no pushover but it shouldn't have been this effortless with someone who was only a head shorter than him. He placed Jonouchi back on the bed and sat on the edge, a hand coming up of its own volition to rub the spot where the blonde had been slugged. Jonouchi was oblivious to it all.

The CEO glared down at the button in his other hand and slammed his thumb down. He had no choice.

Instantly, the door swung open but Kaiba couldn't find the energy to jump.

"Have you made your decision", Pegasus beamed as he swept into the room and eyed the blonde sprawled on the bed with a fond expression.

"I have", Kaiba replied calmly as he rose to his feet. "I just have one question first."

Pegasus waved a dismissive hand. "I have no idea where the girl is. I only sell boys here." At the resulting glacial chill he felt encasing his body, the merchant bristled. "Oh come now, don't give me that look. I knew your father and you remember what he always said." The man paused for dramatics as he flicked his red velvet sleeves back. "It's just good business."

Kaiba's stomach contracted a little as he flicked his eyes to the two-way mirror disguised as another wall. So the bastard _had_ been watching their exchange. This was getting creepier by the second. He was just going to have to cut his losses and run with what he could then.

"Do you know where she might be at least?"

Pegasus rolled his shoulders and bared his palms in an airy shrug.

Silence. Then, "I'll take him", he growled.

"Wonderful, Kaiba-boy. I'll have the paperwork drawn up and we can have him delivered in—"

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said no", the elite repeated more slowly this time. "I'm taking him with me now."

Pegasus balked. "But that's… a lot of stress and time and—"

"Do you want my money or not?"

The silver-haired man let a smile tickle his lips. "Thank you for shopping at The Compound." As an aside, he nudged the brunette and chided, "That screw-the-rules-I-have-money motto is going to get you into a lot of trouble one day, young man." He edged past his prickly customer to disconnect the chains on Jonouchi's wrist and neck.

"All of it", Kaiba growled.

Pegasus cut him an incredulous look over one shoulder. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"He's not an animal", the brunette repeated, this time more for his benefit. Indeed, an existence such as this could make even the most civilized human turn wild.

"The customer is always right", Pegasus sighed as he complied with the request. Once finished he stepped back in front of Kaiba so he could lead them out the door.

The brunette swatted his hand away before Pegasus could pinch his cheek and turned to gather the now peaceful blonde into his arms.

"So", the supplier ventured after they'd exited into the harsh hallway once again. "What are you going to use him for?"

A knowing twinkle swam in Pegasus's visible eye as Kaiba stiffened. "Mokuba wanted a friend. Jonouchi will be his friend. I've said this already."

"Hmmm", the older man hummed. "So will that be paper or plastic?"

"Pegasus…", Kaiba growled.

_**Wow…uhm… I in no way support nor condone the trafficking of human bodies…just Yu-gi-oh characters LOL. This is an idea I've been feeling out for the last couple of days and hell, puppyshipping is cool what with the collars and the implications and such and junk. THEY'RE PRACTICALLY BEGGING FOR IT :U So yeah. Here it is. **_

_**Please excuse any OOC-ness or typos. **_

_**Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

How long had it been since grandpa died?

Yugi blew out the flame for the incense as he clapped his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes. Some ash tumbled into the wooden cradle where the stick perched amongst the brilliant white chrysanthemums.

Ah.

A year.

That's right, it had only been one year. It seemed so much longer...

After spending a moment in prayer, the boy leaned forward and hugged himself before the Kamidana—now bearing the name of his grandpa alonside his parents— as silent tears left burning trails along his cheeks. They dripped down and darkened the tatami. He choked on a whimper, the pain clawing at his insides.

"Why...why did you leave me alone", he whispered.

"Aibou? Aibou are you alright?"

Yugi swiped at his face quickly and sat straight again, forcing his expression into a neutral one as Atem padded into the room. The Egyptian prince bent on one knee as he placed a warm hand on his smaller replica's shoulder. "Aibou", he questioned again.

"I'm fine", Yugi said softly, face blank. Atem's heart clenched as he squeezed the shoulder under his fingers and flinched himself at the boy's subtle recoil.

"I'll…be upstairs then….if you need me."

"Alright."

Amethyst orbs sheathed themselves in darkness as he listened to his master retreat further into his grandfather's house. By any and all rights, he should not be feeling so ungrateful and…scared.

But that's what Atem did, Atem scared him to the very marrow of his bones. With his money. With his…title as 'master'. The prince saved him but perhaps it had been too late. Yes, much too late.

For months after his grandfather's death, Yugi struggled and failed to fend off his debtors. After a while he'd seen no other way and decided to delve into shadier means of revenue, desperately clutching at straws as the last piece of his grandpa slipped out of his reach.

One day…one day the debtors had gotten smart. Through some means or another, they'd hit a deal off with Pegasus and the amount was just right. There was only one thing they had to procure to get Yugi's debt squared: Yugi himself. That fateful summer evening, they'd forced their way into the boy's home and slapped a chloroform soaked rag over his face.

When next he awoke, it was in the dark wrapped in cold fetters.

For some time after that Yugi remained trapped in a comfortable dungeon of sorts. He ate the best meals of his life three times a day, didn't need to worry about debt collectors or a warm bed. They even allowed him and the other boys staying there time out in a fenced courtyard, to talk and socialize for about an hour a day.

Yugi wasn't the happiest there, sure. Having walls surround you like a cage was unnerving but compared to where he'd been headed, this was like an astringent paradise. Then Atem came. An exact replica of Yugi, the Egyptian was taller…darker.

With money and kindness Atem came. With gentle hands and soothing words he shattered Yugi and dragged him back into the real world. The prince had taken the liberty to memorize his merchandise's file, horrified at what he found there.

With a rush of money exchanging hands and murmurs of awe Yugi was back where he started. Atem paid whatever needed to be paid. He tracked down the ones who'd dragged Yugi away from his home and shut them down. Permanently.

He allowed Yugi to attend the same high school (which he'd been aghast to find that the time he'd spent in The Compound encompassed the majority of summer vacation). When the boy sat in his desk that first day of being back, Yugi wondered if he was really a slave, if what happened was merely some whimisical daydream in the sleepy summer heat. He wondered because everything was perfect, there were no more worries. He lived in a house where he no longer belonged, surrounded by painful memories of an innocent past.

And Yugi was terrified. He could feel the prince's eyes rake over his body. He shivered at the possessiveness that the prince exuded at school (he'd enrolled too, to keep an eye on his prize). There had been no physical contact out of the norm yet, and Atem never forced him to do anything he didn't want to but the implication was there; heavy, frightening, and all too real.

Atem had paid a hefty ransom to claim Yugi and so….

And so the boy towed a careful line, wondering why. Atem did so much for him and yet…

No. No, it was better for him not to dwell on these things. If he let himself stop, and think, and possibly concede, he'd lose something else that would hurt far worse than debts and passing loved ones.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Wha…" Sleepy amber eyes fluttered open to stare in wonderment at a grey padded ceiling. The pressure from his chains felt oddly light today. He arched his back as he glanced out of the unfamiliar window, a square of electric blue that made startling contrast to the… _"Wha!"_

Seto grunted as the blonde awoke fully and thrashed around in a panic. The steady _whop-whop-whop _of the blades propelling them over the ocean drowned out the boy's next obscenities, for which the CEO felt some level of gratitude.

He restrained Jonouchi, setting aside the file he'd been reading through as he bent to holler in the boy's ear. "Stop moving. Just behave now, you're safe."

Instead of quelling him, the words only served to reignite a fresh wave of wiggling and curses. "Lemme go", he shrieked. "Lemme go! Shizuka!"

The helicopter swayed a little as Jonouchi howled and continued to fight the taller guy's hold. He was in the air. Flying away from the place where the only link to his sister was. This was so wrong in so many ways. "Shizuka", he cried again. Against his will, salty tears spilled over and blurred his vision until the crisp blue of the sky they were cutting through, the grey interior, the white of Kaiba's trench coat all melted together in a nauseating kaleidoscope.

His chest heaved with hysterics as he curled in on himself, eyes hollow. Just as he thought he might wretch, a wet pressure clamped around the shell of his ear. A warm palm came up and molded over his mouth, muffling the surprised gasp that would have been lost to the blade's din anyways. Another arm braced around his middle, pinning his back to a hot chest that was breathing in time with his. His pulse slowed, automatically syncing with the figure pressed behind him and his breathing returned to normal. Jonouchi blinked in surprise.

"There", a smooth timbre grumbled, erupting sparks that tingled around marked flesh. "So it did work, Katsuya."

Jonouchi tensed at the use of his first name (which he had yet to give), expecting the drag of a disgusting tongue like all the times before when he'd been in this same situation. It never came. Instead, the arms restraining him pulled back but the voice stayed close to murmur one more thing.

"Remember if you cause too much of a fuss…we might crash." Kaiba smirked as he pulled away and readjusted his glasses to resume reading the file propped again in his lap.

The blonde's back straightened as he sat in a decidedly stiff manner, pale from the implication of certain doom. He didn't budge a single inch until the moment they landed at the airport.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Where's my sista", the blonde groused stubbornly. His knuckles were clenched white as they rested against his knees. He was sitting across from the brunette in yet another plush setting, though this ride was considerably smoother…and more silent than the last.

Before they'd boarded, Jonouchi tried and epically failed to make his great escape. He'd been so desperate to claim his chance at freedom that he'd even bitten this guy's ass as the taller boy slung him over his shoulder like a sack of freakin' potatoes.

Three startled (read: amused) flight attendants, two shouts from both clashing parties, and one smarting butt cheek later, they'd disembarked; coasting off the runway and into the air again in the finest private jet money could buy.

He was still picking lint from Kaiba's slacks off his tongue. The other boy regarded him with barely leashed contempt as he shifted in his seat to relieve the pressure on his burning…no. No, he was not going to just _lay down_ and take this humiliation.

He was Seto Kaiba: world superpower and mogul extraordinaire. Who was he to get bullied around by someone…some_thing _he'd bought? Even if those eyes trickled over him like warm whiskey. He hadn't seen them properly in the dim light of that room but now in this well-lit cabin, he wanted them to stay on him, to…

"Enough", he snarled, more at himself than at the blonde as a palm thundered down on the steel armrest.

Jonouchi jumped in his seat at the fury lacing the other boy's voice. It had even been absent when he'd forcibly backed the brunette into a corner. But it made itself apparent now, as harsh and unyielding as a swirling blizzard. The blonde shivered as icy eyes trained on him.

"So this is the thanks I get", Kaiba hissed, his voice dropping and becoming even more frightening as each careful syllable ripped through the air like blades of malice.

"I didn't ask ya to buy me", the other boy shot back, jolting a little when Kaiba shot to his feet and swayed slightly as he adjusted to their elevation.

"I _saved_ you, you ungrateful…"

"Ungrateful? Ungrateful wha!" He rose to his feet too, fury dimming the edges of his vision. "Because of ya 'rescue' I've lost my sister foreva!"

"She wasn't even there", the brunette roared, shocking his charge into silence. Jonouchi stumbled forward a few steps, his eyes glazing over with something not quite sane. "Tha's not funny…"

Kaiba splayed a hand against the boy's chest, preventing him from charging forward like he could sense the other wanted to. "Don't", he warned.

"Or ya'll what", the blonde snapped, throwing all caution to the wind. His rough accent thickened. "Lie ta me again?"

"I'm not lying", Kaiba sighed. "Don't you think it's weird that on those little breaks you were allotted you never saw her?"

"That's…that's 'cause the girls were kept in a diff'rnt section. Pegasus promised he'd sell us together!"

Seto paused as he pushed the boy back a little to give himself some much needed space. "Wait…so the fact that someone just bought you doesn't even perturb you in the slightest?"

"Nah, I ate my vegetables when I was little."

The CEO blinked at the cockamamie response. "That's...I think you're confused."

"Ya damn right I'm confused." He hunkered down and hugged his knees. "Nothin' matters anymore. I woulda been happy if ya bought me, I wouldn'ta cared. But Shizuka…she's all alone now. And scared."

"Why did you ask me before where she was then? You knew she wasn't there to begin with Katsuya."

"Stop it", the blonde snarled. "Just stop it. You dunno wha it's like! I bettcha only got yaself ta worry bout."

He shot to his feet again but as he turned a hand clamped around his upper arm.

"Get outta ma way moneybags. Move!"

Jonouchi turned to shove the brunette but strong arms wrapped around his front and pulled him flush against a hard body, pinning him there. "Katsuya", Kaiba murmured again, bending slightly to nibble at the boy's ear to calm him once more. "Think a moment. We're roughly thirty thousand miles above the ground at this moment." He felt the boy sway against him and gripped harder.

"I don' care. I gotta get back. She's—"

"I promise you Katsuya. She is not there or I _would have_ bought her as well."

The blonde shuddered and sagged back into the hug; it wasn't sexual and none of his normal warning flags were going off. That in and of itself should've weirded him out but Jonouchi hadn't been kidding when he'd made his earlier brazen claim. Nothing mattered anymore. He'd been bought. And...

And if Shizuka wasn't at The Compound then that meant two things: Pegasus had lied to him, and she could now be anywhere. _Anywhere._

He groaned as a heavy, hopeless shout built in his chest. "W'm I gonna do", he wailed. "I'm all she's got!"

Kaiba acted on instinct as he hauled his charge back over to the seats. With jerking movements, he held the boy to his chest and pulled the armrests up so that he could lounge against the side of the plane. He pulled the sobbing blonde against him and ran his fingers through the honey tinted locks like he'd done many times for his little brother in the past.

There was another thought; Mokuba. The elite was a little sheepish to admit that he hadn't heeded any of the boy's descriptions for a friend that he'd always imagined. This was supposed to be for Mokuba's birthday but the second Kaiba's eyes had landed on Jonouchi's picture, he felt a tug in his chest.

"Shh. Sh, I know Katsuya. I know."

"You don'", the blonde slurred. Jonouchi balled his fists in Kaiba's trenchcoat anyways.

Yes, this was the right choice. Mokuba would just have to accept it. The boy was kind, he'd learn to adjust. And the blonde curled against him had many things in common with his little brother. Yes, everything would fine. He had a lot to do when he got back though.

Kaiba sighed as he palmed at his face. He was both startled and pleased to find that before he knew it, Jonouchi had dozed off. The elite waved away the flight attendant that came forward offering a blanket, fearing it would wake him. He needed all the rest he could get.

His hand moved to trace the soft line of the blonde's ear, drawing a soft murmur between breathy snores as the sleeping boy nuzzled closer to the pleasant touch. Sensitive ears that appreciated attention. Kaiba nodded.

An ungrateful mutt indeed.

_**Cliché, I know. Hell I thought it was cute though x3. For all you non-puppyshippers…get over it. For all you non- puppyshippers that say puppyshipping doesn't make sense, again I say: get over it. If you reaaaaally want to squabble about something not making sense, pairings in general don't. But we are all of us fictioneers and in-so-being, we shape something with fanfiction the way WE WANT it to be.**_

_**I'm not trying to be disrespectful here, really I'm not. I'm just saying, each to his or her own. Don't go disrespecting something just because it 'doesn't make sense to you'. No like? No read! Gosh~ **_

_**So with that said (and again I mean no disrespect), if you like the story but not the pairing, keep reading because I'm vain like that and—**_

_**No, haha! Seriously, keep reading because this might just be my ego talking but even old pairings can learn new tricks. Dogs…puppyshipping. Ha. See? It totally works. I got a comp virus yesterday. .PUP INFECTION…like lolwut? Message from the muse?**_

_**Ah, yeah. And if you like the pairing AND the story then hell, you keep reading too! And thank you :3 Super dramazZzZz on the way.**_

_**As always, forgive my inevitable typos.**_

_**Review~?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

"How is he adjusting?"

"F-fine sir."

"Daimon", Kaiba chided as he reclined back in his office chair. "You're lying."

The butler shifted his weight with a sheepish expression. "W-well…"

Pale fingers steepled under Kaiba's chin as he regarded his most trusted man-servant.

"He's…loud…and makes most of the staff uncomfortable."

"Is he getting along with Mokuba?"

"O-oh just fine sir. They're really close."

The brunette inclined his head then pinched the skin between his eyes. "That's all that matters then, I supposed. Escape report?"

"Twelve attempts this week sir."

"I see…"

"Will you be going to see him tonight my lord?"

"Yes. Yes, I think it's time." He glanced over at the manila folder on his desk with a grim expression.

"Very good sir. I'll make the preparations."

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Is that really him?"

"Goodness, what an abomination."

"Shh! You don't want him running to the masters."

Jonouchi rolled over in bed and blinked at the perfect sunlight spilling through his lace curtains. They were talking about him again, the maids. They didn't like him being here. He smiled. Catty things.

The blonde sat up and stretched, rubbing an idle hand over his naked chest as he shifted on the twin bed. At his request (i.e. running the poor butler through the _entire _mansion and not finding a single room he felt comfortable in; there was just too much _space_ here) Jonouchi was allowed to stay out in the single floor flat that had been mainly used by the grounds-keeping staff before—now it was nice decoration, a secluded place for Kaiba to flee to when he wanted simpler surroundings.

This was all, of course, under the condition that a troupe of maids stood by to supervise in case he tried to flee.

Jonouchi snorted. As if a bunch of girls in skirts could stop him if he _really_ wanted to go…

The lump from where one particularly hairy maid named Olga had cracked his head open with a rolling pin a few days ago pulsed just to mock him.

That's right. He couldn't remember how long he'd been here already. After Kaiba delivered him to his little brother he'd only seen the guy once and that had been a short visit to make sure he was comfortable enough. Kaiba had looked exhausted.

The kid named Mokuba came to play with him every day though. The spikey haired brat was nice enough. But he was wasting valuable time. He knew they were back in Domino, he'd recognized a lot of the streets from the limo as they'd swept through town, attracting both envy and admiration.

He needed to see his good-for-nothing-father, needed to know if anything had been heard about Shizuka. Be damned with the fact that the old man had been the one to sell them in the first place like dime-store trinkets. It was a long-shot but the only one he had…for now.

Katsuya yawned and pulled the sheet around his hips as he padded out of bed and into the kitchen with practiced nonchalance. One of the maids blushed like a stoplight and made a frantic cutoff motion to her companions as he approached.

"Mornin' ladies", he greeted brightly, loosening his grip on the crisp cotton sheet just so. The second maid blushed as well but the third…she was a force to be reckoned with. He grinned at her familiar challenging stare, even as she poured a cup of tea and handed it to him.

"Good morning sir. Sleep well?"

"Mm", he hummed around the rim. "Like a rock."

She raised an eyebrow but was otherwise unaffected by his obnoxious behavior. With a flick of her wrist she glanced over something written on the clipboard in front of her. "You'd best make haste young master. Mokuba is expecting you at ten o'clock sharp."

"Where?"

"The pool sir."

Jonouchi downed the rest of his tea and dropped the sheet as he turned and padded out of the room again. Scandalized whispers erupted in his wake and he stretched with satisfaction. "Thanks", he called over his shoulder. They paused, their expressions mortified as he winked at the trio and disappeared back into his room.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Mokuba and his playmate lounged in the shade, indulging in popsicles and drip-drying from their earlier sojourn in the pool. Jonouchi suckled around his fudge pop, deep in thought, while the younger boy polished off his drumstick with a chocolaty crunch of satisfaction.

"Hey Jou?"

"Hm?"

"Do you hate me?"

Amber eyes widened in surprise. "Why'da think tha?"

Mokuba rolled over to face him as he propped his chin in one hand. "You're still trying to escape."

"Ah Mok, come on. I told ya, I got to."

"But why?"

"Do ya think Kaiba'd just sit around with his thumb up his butt if ya went missing?"

Mokuba chuckled at the crude imagery that was as refreshing as it was unlikely. "Mmm. Maybe."

The blonde scoffed as he took a hefty bite of his fudge pop. "Well, I find tha hard ta believe." He cursed when part of it plopped off the stick and onto his chest.

"How do you know big brother isn't looking for her already?"

Jonouchi stiffened. The idea crossed his mind…many times before but he'd always dismiss it quickly. "Eeh…moneybags wouldn't do somethin like tha."

"He brought you home for me."

"You're his little bro."

"And you're my friend… and his, I think."

Jonouchi scoffed. "I barely know the guy. And I can't be friendly with someone who 'bought' me."

"Why not? You're friends with me and he bought you _for _me."

"Tha's different."

"How?"

"One, ya weren't doing the forkin' out. Two, you're good people. Three, it's against my morals."

The shorter boy choked to hide his snort. Jonouchi glared at him while he gasped, "You…you have morals? You, who runs around like a maniac half—"

"Fully."

"—naked most of the time just to freak out the staff?"

"And freak them out it does", the blonde reminisced with relish.

"Those are morals, huh?"

Jonouchi shrugged and folded his hands behind his head as he turned to stare at the sky. "More or less, yeah."

Mokuba gave him a knowing smile that made the blonde blush in spite of himself. "Regardless of your obnoxious penchant for random nudity, you're his friend too. I'm sure of it."

"Uh-huh", the blonde sighed, clearly humoring his young pal.

"Big brother doesn't let just anyone into our home."

"I wish he'd let me out", Jonouchi grumbled. He bit his lip at the wounded expression on Mokuba's face but refused to take it back. "I _will_ get out one day Mok. But I'll come back when I find her again. I said I like ya and I meant it."

Blue eyes colored with sadness as the younger boy regarded his friend.

"I like you too Jou."

It didn't matter that Jonouchi had been bought just for this singular purpose. The two had fallen into a comfortable rhythm despite previous financial exchanges and Mokuba felt for the first time in his life that this person didn't have any ulterior motives when hanging around him.

He didn't want anything except for his sister, which the raven-haired child could completely understand. It still made him sad though. Shaking his head, Mokuba shifted and pounced on the unsuspecting teen, locking him into a chokehold even as the other boy squirmed valiantly.

"You'd better come back Jou!"

They thrashed around on the grass, wrestling and laughing while the wait staff surrounding them looked on with nervous expressions.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Crashes sounded from within the flat, their origin coming from two struggling individuals inside the luxurious bathroom.

"Young master please, you aren't supposed to—"

"For the last time, will ya stop callin' me tha?"

"Please sir, just—"

"Dontcha sir me either!"

"Jou!"

The blonde flinched at Mokuba's call. "Ah?"

"Behave now. Okay?" The admonishment from the child perched on the counter quelled him until the butler stepped forward again, loofa in hand. Jonouchi gathered the shower curtain around his body and shrieked like a little girl. "Get outta here wouldja? I can bathe by myself!"

"Yes sir but—"

"There ya go with tha sir crap again! _Mokuba", _the blonde whined.

His friend gave him an indulgent smile as he hopped off his perch and grabbed Daimon's elbow. "Come then. Let him bathe in peace."

The man servant looked between his little master and the naked teen he was supposed to help prepare. "These are Lord Kaiba's orders though…"

Jonouchi snorted. "Lord…heh. Tha's rich."

Daimon scowled. "Now see here you mangy ingrate—"

"Daimon", Mokuba intoned more firmly, bearing an uncanny resemblance to his brother for a moment. "Come on. He'll be fine."

In the end the butler relented and let himself be led away. He looked over his shoulder to cut the blonde a last scathing glare to which Jonouchi responded in kind, tongue wiggling and middle finger staunchly raised in a rather sarcastic salute.

The door closed with a click and the teen released the curtain to ease into the scalding water lapping around his thighs. He sighed as his muscles unkinked, the steam rising in fragrant tendrils to tickle his senses. This place was ridiculous.

The flat was the least imposing place on the entire property, ensconced by brush and overhanging trees that created an overall shaded effect of controlled chaos. It felt private here. All this space and luxury made him anxious. But here he was relaxing while Shizuka was…

No. He shook his head and focused on the task at hand, wondering why he had to bathe just because Kaiba was deciding to pay him a visit. The guy said he wanted to do dinner here, but he hadn't let on to the reason why.

Oh well. All things in time.

And what the heck was Jonouchi now anyways? Some pet, some dog to be groomed at his master's behest?

Pfft. Yeah. Right.

Jonouchi eyed the imported soap and top grade loofa with a shudder.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"He's…what?" Kaiba's voice was low and dangerous, his eyes steely as he regarded the fidgeting maid.

"I…I w-went to check on him s-sir and he… w-wasn't …there."

"_Find that dratted mutt_", the CEO roared. One of his hands curled into a trembling fist atop the manila folder. The maid squeaked and backpedaled with profuse bowing as she made a hasty exit. Mokuba, seated on the other side of the table, felt his shoulders slump with disappointment.

"Don't worry Mokuba", Kaiba growled. "We'll get him back."

"Brother", the child said softly. "Maybe…maybe we should just let him go. You're keeping him on an awfully short leash and his sist—"

"Dammit that doesn't matter anymore."

His little brother's eyes widened as Kaiba slid the folder over. "You want a taste of the real world Mokuba? It can't get any more bitter than this."

With a shaking hand, the child lifted the folder and gasped, lip trembling as he scanned the contents. "Oh God", he whispered.

"God doesn't have anything to do with it", Kaiba muttered.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Right."

Jonouchi patted the Rottweiler 's head as his other hand scratched behind the dog's ear. "I knew ya'd agree." He laid his body down flat from his crouching position as shouts echoed across the sweeping lawn, more guards rushing to and fro with every passing minute he spent stalling.

"Heh, they think they're so smart…"

The animal cast him a sidelong glance that clearly stated he was one to talk. Jonouchi sniffed, taking his hand away as the dog grunted in protest. "Nope. That's whattcha get."

Whining, the animal nudged his hand again as he popped his head up and looked around. He was currently entrenched in the brush behind the flat, bare-assed and at a distinct disadvantage.

"Any idea which way is out boy?"

The dog cocked his head.

"Yeah", he sighed. "I thought not. But I'm no dog and I can't just heel and be happy about it."

Expression somber, it seemed like the canine understood him. He smiled at the thought.

"So it's now or never, I guess. Tell your buddies not to follow me 'k?"

The attack dog rose, regal and lean as it yawned and ambled away. Jonouchi pulled himself into a crouch again, ignoring the breeze around his jewels as he psyched himself up for another attempt.

_I __**will**__ make it this time._

Just as he would have exploded from his hiding place a rustle sounded behind him. Dread tickled his chest as he looked over his shoulder. Olga leered at him, wiggling her sausage-like fingers in a wave around the rolling pin.

"Hello leetle darlink. You are beink bad boy again."

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

The door rattled open, breaking the elite from his thoughts. Kaiba's chair scraped as he stood.

"Master, I have heem."

His jaw dropped at the sight of a very sweaty Olga hefting a very naked Jonouchi over one of her beefy shoulders. He was filthy, smeared in mud and dirt with an odd twig or two poking out of his hair. "Nobody, even leetle darlink, escapes Olga, sir", she said proudly.

"That's nice and all", a muffled voice muttered. "But can I go put some pants on now?"

"What do you say leetle darlink?" She reached up and swatted one of his tan ass cheeks.

"…Please Ms. Olga", he yelped.

The woman nodded as she set the teen down. Feeling quite harrassed, Jonouchi cupped himself and shot a death glare at Kaiba as he padded past, daring him to say something. Kaiba barely resisted, coughing into his hand to cover his husky chuckle.

Mokuba wasn't so kind as he placed two fingers to his lips and whistled loudly.

"Shaddup", the blonde hollered, now safe in his room.

Kaiba sat back down and sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair in relief. "Thank you Olga", he murmured.

She beamed. "No trouble at all, sir. He is steel a child."

He glanced up at her warily. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Mokuba perked up, having learned this lesson from the burly maid a long time ago. "It means he's not a fool."

Kaiba blinked, his brain groping for an answer.

"It means cheeldrens can be taught. Fools cannot."

A frown marred his brow as Olga stepped around them. "I hear no clothes changing leetle darlink. Olga comes in?"

Muffled curses and a crash could be heard from inside the room before Jonouchi emerged, red-faced, tousled, and all together intimidated. Olga nodded her approval as she pulled out his chair. He glared at her then complied, stomach grumbling.

"Now stay while Olga go get food."

She brandished the rolling pin at all of them in turn before sweeping off to supervise the meal placement.

Kaiba snatched the file from the table and shook his head at Mokuba's questioning glance, silencing him as he tucked the thing away. First, they needed food.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Katsuya."

The blonde jumped and spun around, shirt halfway up and exposing his toned abdomen. "M-moneybags! What are ya doing here? I thought ya went back with Mokuba." He hastened to pull his shirt back down but failed to mask the fever creeping across his face.

Kaiba smirked, not deigning to reply as he let his eyes roam over the teen in front of him. Jonouchi fidgeted under such close scrutiny, ashamed of himself for indulging in the same act. The black silky dress shirt was rolled up at the elite's elbows, a tiny amount of his collarbone exposed in ivory temptation. His belted slacks showed off a tapered waist as brown bangs spilled in a shaggy way over his forehead. He was ragged with exhaustion, it showed plainly in the shadows lurking under his eyes like bruises, but his stare burned with intensity; an ice cube sliding over the skin.

The overall effect was relaxed confidence and it was…devastating.

Jonouchi's ear suddenly tingled where the other guy had bitten him who knew how long ago. He shook his head and swatted at the offending flesh, drawing the other boy's smirk into arrogant heights.

"H-hey. Tha's creepy ya know. It's healthy to blink every now and then."

Kaiba complied and Jonouchi gulped, not sure which was worse; having Kaiba's eyes on him, or…

"Bah!" He lifted his shirt again and turned, flinging the thing to the side as he walked by his bed and rummaged for a bottle of water.

"Are those your only clothes? They're the same you came here in."

Jonouchi ignored the warm ripple that trickled down his spine as Kaiba's voice affected him like a physical caress. He grunted in reply.

"I thought I told one of the girls to take you shopping."

The blonde shrugged noncommittally. True as that may have been, they only did the bare minimum when it came to his care and that was just fine with him. He didn't need anyone fussing over his needs. He didn't need to become weak.

"It don't matt—"

"I'll take you tomorrow then."

Jonouchi wrinkled his nose. "I said it don't matta. And ya know ya can't anyways. You're always too busy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause…" His voice caught but he took a swig of water and continued. "Cause you've only come to see me…once since ya brought me here."

"Were you lonely?"

"The hell I was", the shorter boy scoffed, hating the way his voice shook. "Y-ya got me for Mokuba anyway and he's loads funner than your surly butt."

He stiffened at the husky chuckle behind him but Kaiba didn't press the subject anymore. Instead he said, "I'll be rescinding your supervision."

The blonde whipped around, eyeing his 'master' suspiciously. "Ya trust me now some'in? "

"Not in the least", Kaiba drawled. "I just realized today that Olga is all that's needed keep you in line."

"Tha's not fair!"

"Don't be difficult. It's necessary."

Jonouchi cocked his head. "Is she here now?"

"Not at the moment. We're alone Katsuya."

Chills rose on the blonde's arms as Kaiba rolled the syllables of his first name around on that infuriating tongue like he was tasting more than just the name. No, he wasn't tasting it. He was freaking molesting it. Eyes narrowed, Jonouchi stood toe to toe with him.

"Wha's this about moneybags? Why won't ya let me go?"

"I don't think you understand. I bought you. Therefore I own you."

"I promise to come back! Just lemme go find my—"

"There will be no more need for that Katsuya."

He bristled stepping closer to his captor. "Don' push me Kaiba. Tha's not funny." His accent thickened in the way it always did when he was having trouble reigning in his temper.

"No", the taller boy agreed. "It's not. But it's true nonetheless." He slapped the folder against Jonouchi's chest, forcing him to stumble back a step from the force of the contact. "You might want to sit down for this."

He glared at Kaiba but in the end curiosity got the better of him. He plopped on the end of the bed while Kaiba folded his arms against his broad chest and lounged against the wall, watching his charge closely.

The blonde didn't bother for pretense as he flipped back the cover. His eyes snagged on the blaring headline of a Domino newspaper article that looked fairly recent, stacked on top of other official looking documents.

"_**Local Girl Found D—"**_

His brain sputtered, not even able to read the rest of the word. He wasn't stupid, not when it really counted. Unfortunately, now was one of those moments.

His trepidation rising, Katsuya forced his eyes down to scan the picture. Sure enough, the picture of his sweet baby sister, the girl he'd protected from birth since the first time she grabbed his finger with her whole hand….that same face, only older, stared up at him in black and white, bruised and mangled just enough that he could still recognize her.

Stunned, the file slipped from his hand. The gruesome image was already branded into his corneas though.

"N…"

"Katsuya." Kaiba pushed up from his spot and bent down, placing his hands on the other boy's shoulders. "There's no easy way to say this."

"Then don't", the blonde shrieked, eyes wild as he shot to his feet and tried to attack Kaiba for not the first or the last time. "Don't ya dare say it! It's not true! This is sick, _cruel…_"

"I've exhausted all my resources hoping that this _was_ just some sick joke but this was the first bit of news we came across. And…the last that really matters."

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Mokuba stop it", Kaiba snapped.

His little brother jumped and his grip loosened on the porridge bowl he'd been trying to sneak into Jounochi's room.

"Brother…I'm worried. He's been like this for—"

"I know", the brunette growled. "Just let Olga take care of it. She won't let him starve. She wouldn't let a dying man starve. He'll be fine."

Blue eyes so like his own bored into him. "Why do you sound like you're trying to convince yourself then?"

Kaiba pointedly ignored the mussed bedspread on the couch where he'd been camped out for the past week. Mountains of important documents were piled haphazardly around his little nest and an ample amount of whiskers adorned his chin. He didn't answer. Instead he pushed the smaller boy towards the door.

"You're falling behind in your studies Mokuba. Go on now."

"And you're falling behind in work! Just look at you! Come on let's—"

"Don't argue with me", the CEO growled. "Go."

His little brother shot him a sour look before complying, the door making Kaiba wince as it rattled for a solid minute after Mokuba slammed it shut.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Yugi mixed the pot of spaghetti with lethargic jerks of his arm. His purple eyes flitted to the doorway when he heard a sound there but they quickly chased back down to the task at hand. He felt a warm hand cupping the nape of his neck a second later.

"Aibou", Atem hummed, standing so close behind Yugi that the buzz of his sternum vibrated between the shorter boy's shoulder blades.

Yugi stiffened, knuckles whitening as he squeezed the wooden spoon in a death-grip. Gooseflesh erupted on his arms as Atem bent his head down so that when he spoke again, his lips brushed against creamy flesh. "It smells good."

"M-master?" There was no answer but his body was starting to respond. Not bothering to mask his panic, Yugi squirmed so that he could turn and curled his arms, wedging them between their brushing chests. Big mistake. Atem snaked his arms around the smaller boy's waist, tugging their bodies flush against one another as twin crimson dragged a heated trail over the sumptuous sight.

"Master what are y—nn!" His purple orbs snapped shut, a soft whimper escaping as Atem flicked his hot tongue against the shell of Yugi's ear. "S-sto—"

"Not today Aibou. I've given you time. So much time…I can't wait any longer."

Teeth accompanied the taller boy's questing tongue.

Suddenly, a sharp knock sounded at the front of the game shop. The prince pulled back, angry lines carving deep into his brow as Yugi managed to duck his hold and patter out of the room.

"Coming", he called, voice a little breathier than he would have liked.

Atem palmed his face but ambled after as Yugi slid the door open. There on the front step was a shadowy figure cradling a very familiar face. The rain sputtered down around them like ammunition, the grey expanse of sky splitting as lighting left purple scars and thunder rocked the earth.

Yugi's eyes bugged.

_**Oh, come on! Like you wouldn't throw in beefy Olga's and naked Jounochi's if you were in my position ;D**_

_**You can haz dramazZzZz? No, it's not the cliché thing you're probably thinking. Though, I don't claim to know what you're actually thinking (*is thinking about nacho-cheese Dorito shell tacos from Taco Bell*) so instead of thinking it's perhaps a bit cliché, read on? Please read on? And thanks for reading this time around~ xD**_

_**Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"R-Ryou…?"

The one holding his friend shouldered his way in, out of the downpour. Yugi squeaked as he was driven back, Atem's hands shooting out to catch his small shoulders. The prince eyed their intruder with disdain, his irritation finding its target on the snowy-tressed guy who set his cargo down and shrugged off his soaking jacket. Without preamble, the dark messenger coiled his body then shook himself out like a dog.

The other two males threw up their hands as sheets of water slapped against the entryway. When the deluge stopped the smallest bit his lip, fearing the stillness of his sickly looking friend.

"What happened to him?" Yugi yanked himself out of Atem's hold and bent down beside the ghastly pale form.

Dark crimson eyes flicked over to regard the boy, hostility glittering there as his jaw locked. "We got out", he croaked. Yugi tore his eyes away from Ryou and met the other boy's feral gaze. They widened with recognition a moment later.

"You must be…Bakura."

"And you must be the bastard that left him alone", Bakura snarled. Atem took a step forward.

"Watch how you speak to him", the prince warned with a rumbling growl. Predictably, he was ignored.

"I…I didn't mean to Bakura. I'm so so—"

"You should be", he snapped. "You have no idea what he's been through."

Yugi's face grim, he nodded. "You're right. I don't. Let's get him", he pointed to Ryou, "taken care of first though. Then…please tell me."

Sullen, Bakura acquiesced to the logic as he gathered the small boy in his arms and followed Yugi upstairs to the guest room.

Atem eyed the staircase with contempt, scratching at his spikey crown. "Tea", he deadpanned. "Tea sounds good."

He plodded into the kitchen.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Bakura's eyes never left the piping liquid that swirled in his teacup, fingers dancing over the rim so that his hands would have something to do. A small towel was draped around his neck now and with his burden safely tucked away in a warm bed, the human thief allowed exhaustion to wash over him completely. He'd refused the change of clothes offered, too prideful to take charity. He was left in his leather pants and black ripped t-shirt, appearing as fierce as he felt.

That sharp-as-steel attitude was tempered however by what Yugi had seen; the boy kneeling to press a tender kiss into Ryou's hair. Most of it was an illusion meant for his younger twin's protection. Most of it…Yugi almost smiled at the thought.

Now the trio sat, hunched over watered down tea, the spaghetti dinner thoroughly forgotten as a storm raged quietly within, and made itself known outside. The two taller males were bristling at one another like a couple of alpha males but Bakura needed answers at that moment more than he needed a machismo face-off.

"Why'd you leave him alone like that Yugi? Why?" Bakura's voice was hard with accusation that stabbed at the smaller boy like glass. Yugi's reply caught in his throat, cheap words not enough. No apology would ever be enough.

"It wasn't his fault", Atem snapped, incredulous. He turned to his replica. "It's not", he stated in a firm tone. "I bought you. I took you away. Whatever went on in that terrible place after you left is _not_ your fault."

"Then why did this little shit have to go and build Ryou's hopes up huh? Why'd he make a promise he couldn't keep?!"

"I'd caution that tongue if I were you." Yugi's eyes widened as Atem set his cup down. "Before you lose it. Yugi has seen fit to take you in. You'd do well to remember that and show him the courtesy he deserves."

Bakura curled his lip. "I'll remember, oh prince", he spat. He'd seen this little fucker, Egypt's heir, on television a couple of times in passing. He had been right in thinking he was a high born snob. Instant hatred festered between the two as he snapped, "I promise not to piss on your rugs."

"Please", Yugi squeaked. "Stop this you two."

"But Yugi—"

"Master", the smaller echo screeched. "Stop! He's right. It's my fault. My fault! Please, just let me…let me handle this." Yugi's fingers laced, turning white with how hard he was squeezing them together in his lap.

Atem rubbed his mouth with a scowl then, after cutting a warning glare at the other male, rose languidly to his feet and made to pad into the kitchen to busy himself. "I'll let you two talk then. Aibou", Yugi gave him a furtive glance and teethed his underlip as his brow scrunched like he wanted to cry. "I love you."

A shiver raced through the younger boy's body as he acknowledged that curse with a nod. "Thank you", he whispered. Atem inclined his head then disappeared into the other room.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure it's wise to leave yourself so…_unguarded_ with me?"

Yugi's jaw locked. "Anyone related to Ryou can't be all bad, now can he?" The bitter joke was lost, a lone droplet blazing a trail down Yugi's cheek as he remembered how the pale boy looked, caged right alongside him.

Bakura's face softened.

"He talked about you…so much…", Bakura choked, his voice becoming tight and mirroring the strained control he was using to keep his temper in check. "You little brat", he yelled, slamming the cup down on the table between them and fisting a shaking hand in his hair. "You could have just left him alone! But you… and I…" His other bony hand clenched and unclenched as Bakura stared down at it in wonder, like it belonged to someone else.

Yugi was lost in his own castigation however, and the blame he let himself feel was far worse a punishment than some stranger could lay out. He knew what he'd done. He could have put up a fuss if he'd wanted to. But he hadn't because he'd felt morbidly content in The Compound. Ryou hadn't but the child so desperately wanted to. He loathed their position as naught but animals and was too sick to do anything about it.

"He…he talked about you too", Yugi whispered, more tears leaking from his burning eyes. "I-I feel like I already know you Bak—"

"No."

Yugi flinched as Bakura rose to his feet. "You know nothing about me. And I wish you'd never met my little brother."

The small boy's head bowed, almost wishing the same as Bakura's footsteps faded upstairs. It was only then he realized, that Bakura had yet to tell him a thing.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Who in the name of Ra is _that _Aibou?" Atem padded into the living room again and reclaimed his previous spot beside the smaller boy.

Yugi didn't bother answering as he buried his face in his hands to keep a stranglehold on his last shred of composure. "Oh, Ryou..."

He should have fought his purchase…the pale boy was already—

"Aibou?"

The softer reflection sighed as he dragged weary purple orbs up.

"We…", Yugi's lips trembled. "Master, please get him help."

"I will little one. I will." Atem took hold of his wrists and drew them down to rest on the boy's knees while the prince knelt between his slave's parted legs. "But right now I need you to talk to me. I want to understand."

Yugi swallowed. "He was…" Tears welled as his lip trembled, remembering Ryou's fragility and gentle, unassuming nature. "He was my…only friend in The Compound." The smaller boy allowed himself to take comfort in the way Atem coasted comforting hands up and down his thighs.

"Tell me."

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Pegasus clapped his hands to get everyone's attention in the greenhouse. Exotic plants and lush grass sprawled out around them, teasing the senses with pleasant colors and smells and textures. Fountains were strategically sprinkled throughout the area with a large wading pool of cool, clear water right in the middle. It would have been beautiful, if the heavy iron lattice that stretched high above didn't so overtly remind the occupants of what this place really was—a gilded cage.

Yes, it would have been a stunning place. But they knew better.

He beamed at the ghostly faces that turned to stare at him, some with a spark of hostility left, most with tired resignation to their fates. All beautiful. "Hello my precious poopsies! We have a new addition today. Be kind to him now, okay?"

Yugi trudged forward, bearing his leather collar and wrist restraints like fine jewelry. The clothes he wore were no better than used rags, but at least they were clean. His eyes wandered around the gathered collection of boys; all stunning in their own way before pausing as they caught a particularly pale profile.

The boy blushed and looked away, snowy locks trembling as his body shook. Yugi smiled and, when Pegasus finally released him to strut over to the tea table set in the corner, made his way through the lush thicket to kneel on his haunches by the teen's side.

"Hey", Yugi chirped.

The other boy didn't look at him as he drew his knees against his chest and stared pointedly off to the side. Yugi twisted his lips.

"Hey", he repeated. "I'm Yugi. What's your name?"

Chocolate eyes flicked over to regard him briefly before returning to their position. Yugi scowled, a cute pucker to his lips as he got up and plopped on the other side where the white-haired boy was staring off into space.

This time their eyes locked and stayed that way for a while, Yugi's defiant and the other boy's…scared.

"What's wrong?"

"Y…" He coughed a little, shaking his head. Startled, Yugi clapped him on the back gently. "You shouldn't get too close to me", he gasped, brown eyes tearing up as his expression drew taut with pain. He shrugged Yugi's touch away.

"Do you have a cold?"

He shook his head, snowy hair cascading over one shoulder. "I-I've always been this way. Weak", he muttered bitterly.

"…why don't you want me to get too close?"

Ryou trembled then scooted a little away again. "Just trust me."

Yugi fell silent, biting his lower lip.

"Ohh look", a voice suddenly sneered. "What have we here?"

Purple eyes widened as a shadow fell over the two seated figures. There, looming above him was the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. The harsh masculinity was present though, made ugly by the expression marring his features. Blue hair was cropped in such a way that you wouldn't be able to tell the guy's sex at a distance.

Yugi saw Ryou shift in his peripheral, crooking his legs as his fingers curled into fists.

"Dartz, go away", he wheezed, shuttering another cough as he glared at the grass around the other boy's naked feet.

The blue haired androgyn fisted Ryou's collar and yanked him sharply to his feet. Yugi shot up like a light too, looking frantically around for help. Pegasus was too busy reveling in the garden's perfection to be bothered and the guards in white scrubs stood at the exit with crossed arms and leers.

Leers….they didn't care.

Dartz shook Ryou a little, the smaller boy gasping as his toes skimmed the ground. "L-let g—"

He coughed, his entire body jerking from the spasms that rocked through his chest.

"Stop it", Yugi cried. On a sudden burst of adrenaline, he rammed his heel on top of Dartz's foot.

With a shriek, the taller boy dropped Ryou and clutched at his wound, finally drawing Pegasus's attention. Yugi caught the frail boy to his chest and eased him to the ground as fists clenched in his clothes while Ryou gasped desperately through a fresh fit of body wracking hacks.

"What's going on here?"

The burly security lumbered forward while Yugi hugged Ryou to him, purple eyes defiant as his jaw locked and tears pricked at his eyes.

"We didn't do anything!"

"Nonsense", the silver-haired man sighed. "Now, don't be giving me any trouble Yugi. I want your stay here to be as…painless as possible."

"But that guy—!"

"Enough", Pegasus roared, quelling all surrounding murmurs into crisp silence. He palmed his face, making a visible effort to smooth the creases of his frown as he motioned to the guards with his other hand. Yugi yelped, still clutching Ryou tight as they were dragged away. The last thing he saw over his shoulder was Dartz's smirk as Pegasus knelt down on one knee to examine his swollen foot.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

The two boys were tossed in a confinement cell, smaller than any room in The Compound but just as dismal. Instead of the walls being illuminated by track lights, they were submerged in true black. There was no bed in here.

Yugi made quick work of finding the nearest flat surface and pulled Ryou along with him. He propped his back up against it then guided Ryou to rest against him, white hair tickling his nose as Ryou's cheek nuzzled into his shoulder. They shivered like that in the cold, damp room, Yugi's rasps finally settling as he busied himself with his charge.

Small hands came up and rubbed soothing patterns up and down Ryou's back until his rattling breath eased into a subtle wheeze, punctuated by the occasional cough.

"Th-thank you", he whispered after a while. "But I w-warned you not to—"

"What the heck was that guy's problem", Yugi fumed.

"He's been here the longest out of all of us. He hates me the most because..." Ryou paused to draw in a few ragged pants. "Because...when auction time comes around, I get more bids than he does now."

Bids? Auctions? Dread tickled deep in his stomach at the thought and the purple-eyed boy gulped audibly.

"D-don't worry Yugi. It's not...as bas as it...sounds. People just come...sometimes...to watch us."

Yugi tensed and flexed his arms around the white-haired teen as his body rocked with the sounds of sickness. Sweat was starting to bead on his pale skin despite the temperature in the room.

"Shhh. Don't talk. Save your breath." Ryou curled his hands in Yugi's shirt as he clung to him and the purple eyed boy felt his chest clench when wet spots dotted the side of his neck.

"You're really brave", Ryou sighed softly.

Yugi suppressed the urge to scoff. "No I'm not."

"You are", the tiny voice growled against his skin. "You are."

Ryou began coughing again, a broken sound that was undoubtedly carving his throat raw. It melted into a bitter, dry sob.

"No more talking now", Yugi urged. He didn't ask if this happened often. He didn't need to. Yugi had been privy to enough bullying at his old school to recognize the signs.

Ryou quivered and scooted closer, as if he wanted to melt into his new protector. "You're like my brother…he's so brave. His name is…Bakura."

Seeing that Ryou was going to be stubborn, Yugi let his curiosity take over. "Is he here?"

"No", Ryou sighed. "But he'll come for me someday."

Yugi smiled, glad that this sick boy had someone like that. "A-and when he comes, I'll be free again."

Purple eyes slid shut as his head lolled back against the cement wall, letting himself be carried off into Ryou's enthusiastic dream, for indeed that's what it must have been.

"—gi?"

A dream. The last person he'd had like that was dead now. He remembered holding his grandpa just like this, rubbing the old man's back. Nobody would come for him because now Sugoroku was gone, cold and gone and everything was but a dream. No, more like a nightma—

"Yugi?"

The boy jolted and the one propped against him let out a tiny squeak of pain as Yugi's nails dug into pale flesh. "S-sorry what?"

"I said you should come with us."

"Us?"

"When my brother comes and gets me."

"O-oh…okay."

"Will you stay with me until Bakura comes Yugi?"

"Sure…"

"You promise?"

"I…I promise." Then, feeling more confident, Yugi shifted and breathed in the clean scent of Ryou's snowy locks that were visible even in this dismal place. "I'll protect you."

He felt lips quirk into a smile against his neck, glad that they were in a dark room and Ryou couldn't see his skepticism. Yes, he could let a sick boy have his dreams. And he would stay with him.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"So what are you in for?"

Ryou cocked his head to the side as he picked at the grass between his legs. "My dad was on a business trip in Egypt. He took me and Bakura along and told us to stay in the hotel but Bakura didn't want to listen so he took me and we snuck out to go explore the flea market."

"You got kidnapped?"

"Yeah", the white-haired teen grumbled. "I was stupid. Wandered towards a booth of apples because they looked tasty and when I turned around again, my brother had disappeared. By the time both of us knew what was happening it was already too late."

Yugi's lips twisted as he leaned back on his arms and stretched his legs in front of him. It was another perfect day in the green house, the sky being dusted with wispy clouds and the balmy weather leaving a pleasant tingle on his skin.

"What about you?"

He scratched his spikey crown, half amused and half mortified that they could talk of human trafficking and the different circumstances therein like one would when trading cards. Then again, you had to adapt fast or go insane. How long had they been in this place already?

Yugi shrugged noncommittally. "Gramps died and I couldn't pay the debts myself." He rolled one of his golden bangs between two fingers with a scowl.

Ryou's brown eyes darkened a shade as he smiled. "Don't worry Yugi, we'll get out of here someday."

Yugi returned the grin, not deigning to say whether or not he cared.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Yugi, my boy!"

The purple eyed teen cringed as Pegasus's erroneous voice crackled through an invisible speaker and invaded his room. "I have splendid news!"

"You're not wearing velvet anymore?" The words were barely above an irate mumble but somehow the silver-haired man still managed to hear.

"Yugi Mutou behave yourself. You have company."

He froze, then rolled off his stomach to scramble to his feet. Company. That could only mean one thing…

The guards rushed in and trapped him in their steely grip as they dragged him to the wall and clapped him in restraints. He didn't bother fighting. He was shaking too much. When they were finished, they stepped back and turned to the opposite wall with a thumbs up before taking their leave. It was silent a moment, then...

The door swung open and there on the threshold stood an exact mirror image of himself. Yugi's eyes widened. No, it wasn't exact but—

"Hello Yugi."

All promises were broken.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Two weeks. Two long weeks it had been.

"Hahaha! Where's your wimpy little savior now, huh? Vallon, Alister, you can go now."

The two males stepped away and cast pitiable glances at the cowering teen. Things were broken down in two ways around here; join the devil or be trampled by him. Knowing their place they vacated the scene, leaving only Dartz and Ryou to settle whatever battle was to come.

"Answer me." The blue-haired androgyn shoved his prey's shoulder hard but Ryou only curled into himself, quivering bangs covering his vacant eyes. Yugi was gone. Yugi had left him behind.

He offered no fight as Dartz backed him against a tree with both hands bunched in his collar. "Poor little Ryou." The smack sounded too loud in the enclosed space as it turned the smaller boy's to the side. Still, the white-haired teen kept himself composed. He was…broken.

"You actually believed him. It was your own fault, you know."

"Everyone goes away…in the end."

"Yes", Dartz sneered. "Who would want to stay with someone like you anyways? Whiney, weak little—" Another slap. "I don't see why you're so coveted here. I'm more beautiful than you. Pegasus loves me, I own the guards, but you", A vice wrapped around Ryou's jaw and squeezed, forcing their eyes to meet.

A little of the mask chipped away as the frail body shuddered with a strangled cough. The androgyn curled his lip. "I hate you, you're pathetic."

"I know", Ryou droned. The truth didn't hurt anymore.

"I think", Dartz mused with a smirk, "You should pay me back for last time."

The string snapped and the careful mask fluttered away. Ryou's eyes sparked with terror as he caught on to what the taller boy was hinting towards. He started to struggle. "No, n—mm!"

A hand molded over his mouth, muffling both his coughs and his screams as Dartz's other hand traced a pattern down, down, before squeezing harshly around his tattered pants. "Oh yes", he panted. "That hurt a lot. I should return the favor in kind."

Tears prickled as Ryou choked behind the constricting hands. His face twisted, shame burning his cheeks. His already harsh breathing became erratic.

"What's this? Look, you're responding." Dartz leaned down to lick at one salty drop spilling down Ryou's face, reveling in the taste of fear. "Oh", he cooed. "Poor baby. Does that feel good, hmm?"

"Poooopsies! Come sit in the circle now! We have another new arrival."

Dartz's eyes darkened as he tensed, then stepped back. "Damn", he bent down and hissed next to Ryou's ear. "Well, I guess we'll just have to finish this later."

The androgyn straightened his clothes before stalking from the underbrush towards Pegasus's call. The white-haired boy slumped down and curled into himself as he stifled a broken whimper with both hands. So it had finally come to this…

"I don't see all of my beautieeees."

Ryou swiped an arm over his eyes as he stumbled to his feet. He sorted himself out as best he could before trudging towards the sound of that grating voice. He refused to look up as he took his seat near the back of the crowd. Pegasus's fawning words were lost on him.

So Yugi had left. Of course he would. Ryou buried his head in his knees. This was it. He was going to be trapped here, raped here forever until some rich asshole came and bought him like meat at a supermarket. He was—

"Say hello Bakura."

Ryou's head shot up. Surely not…

His older brother shifted his weight to one cocky hip as he caught Ryou's stunned stare. Bakura crossed his arms and tucked his chin against his chest as he held that precious gaze. "Yo."

_**FFFFFFFFFFFFF…..head hurts xDD This is it. New update, Whoo-hooo~~~ Not sure why I'm choosing the order I am. Just typing it all down before I lose it. Sorry if you don't like the quality xD Hope it was worth it and you're not confused too much either. Gonna let my puppy pair take back burner for a bit. I like Ryou and Bakura too and well...gonna highlight a little of what they've been through. Reviews equal love you know :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

"How is he?" Yugi stood by the wall of the guest room as Bakura stepped out the door and closed it quietly behind him.

"How do you think he is", the taller boy snarled.

Lips pursed, Yugi refused to let Bakura's anger get to him. He deserved every bit of it, and he knew that, but it still didn't take away from the fact that Ryou was in there and that he looked about two steps from death. It had been a couple of days now and the sharper white haired teen resembled more of a demon than anything else as he kept a diligent, sleepless guard over his younger twin.

Bakura rubbed the skin between his eyes with his thumb as he let out a deep breath, sensing the smaller boy's concern and feeling a modicum of caution. Yugi _was_ the only reason his little brother had a safe place to sleep, after all. "I think", he said after a moment, "I think he'll be okay. The medicine seems to be working, and he's…sleeping now." A tired hand ran over his face as he eyed his host. "I don't want you seeing him yet though."

Yugi nodded and bit his lip just as Atem padded out of the restroom. "I understand."

"You ritzy bastards sure know how to take care of yourselves don't you?" Oops. There went the control. He couldn't seem to still his tongue whenever that royal shithead entered the scene. Atem made him sick and every time they'd brushed by each other the two males barely avoided a brawl.

Rich Atem, powerful Atem, a guy who had the means and power to protect what was precious to him while Bakura was scrounging for straws.

The smaller boy turned just in time to see his master stiffen. "You are fortunate then, that this 'ritzy bastard' decided to fly his personal doctor here for your brother's care."

Bakura chewed on his tongue as his eyes narrowed, knowing he was being petty but needing something to attack.

"I…I asked him. Don't be angry Bakura."

"Whatever", the tallest among them muttered, crossing his arms. "As long as Ryou gets better."

"He will", Yugi said fiercely as he barely masked the tremor in his voice.

The prince glanced between the two then scowled. "Aibou, school?"

"I'm not going today."

"Aibou…"

"Please…master", Yugi looked down, his fire instantly quenched. "Please."

Twin crimson sharpened as Atem sighed, striding the short distance towards his purchase before cupping a hand behind the boy's nape. His thumb rubbed circles on the slender, creamy neck as he murmured, "As you will then."

Yugi's shoulders slumped with relief, unconsciously leaning into the touch. His eyes fluttered open and he stepped back in a panic however when Bakura cleared his throat and shoved between them on his way down the stairs.

Yugi trailed shortly after and the prince was left standing alone in the hall, contemplating.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"N…no! Don—"

"Sh…shh, little one. I'm right here."

Ryou struggled to sit up in bed, clutching at his older brother's shirt as his chest heaved with rattling gasps. "Don't go. Don't leave me", he sobbed.

Bakura's brows furrowed, pressing his large palm to the smaller boy's chest and easing him back down. "I won't", he whispered. "I won't Ryou, it's alright."

"Hnngh. C-cold. Cold…b-big brother…" Ryou whimpered and gripped Bakura's hand, drawing it up to cup his cheek as he nuzzled into the calloused palm. "Please…"

A heavy whoosh of air rushed out of his lungs as Bakura rose from the bed, much to the panic of his younger sibling.

"K-kura…." The boy's teeth chattered violently, cutting off any further words .

Bakura rounded the side of the bed and shucked his shirt before drawing the covers back and climbing in beside the frail boy. In an instant Ryou was on him, littering heaving kisses all over his chin, clutching at the lean expanse of his chest, petting his razored waves with reverence.

"No. No little one, stop." He grabbed Ryou's wrists before gathering them into one of his hands, coaxing the shaking boy to curl against his side. Ryou whined and fought the restraint until he felt the weight of Bakura's other arm looping around his waist, tugging their bodies flush. "Rest."

Chocolate eyes snapped shut, his older brother's smooth timbre washing away all the quivering, all the anxiety in his body. The smaller boy sagged into the hold and sighed, breath fanning against the hollow of Bakura's throat. The hand restricting his wrists loosened to brush strong fingers up the lines of his arms. Ryou shivered into the pleasant touch.

"Big brother…I l-love you."

Bakura grimaced. "I know little one. Sleep now. You're safe."

Ryou hummed and burrowed his face into his brother's singular scent. Within seconds, he was out like a light. The taller male hadn't realized he'd coiled his body until he felt himself relax alongside his sibling. Twin crimson narrowed as they surveyed the unfamiliar ceiling in Yugi's guestroom, the soft yellow of the bedside lamp keeping the corner shadows at bay.

With a sigh he shifted to make them both more comfortable as he buried his face in Ryou's hair while the smaller boy's arms squeezed his middle. Ryou's lips parted and a breathy moan escaped the lush cavern.

The elder twin tore his eyes away from the sight and forced them back up to trace patterns in the ceiling. The act couldnt stop now, no matter how much both of them wanted it. They'd been...doing it for too long, doing it until something as unnatural as this relationship became sustenance to their very souls. They'd escaped the chains of servitude, only to find themselves inextricably bound to and by each other. They would be for the rest of their lives.

Even so, Bakura couldn't help but marvel at the fact that Ryou still let him touch him after he'd had just as much a hand in breaking him.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Murmurs of awe and fear erupted from the gathering of beautiful boys as Bakura picked his way through. Ryou's jaw hinged open as he watched his brother's methodical trip with as much emotion brimming in his eyes as Bakura was hiding.

"H-how?"

The taller sibling bent down and snagged Ryou's arm, tugging him gently to his feet while they were all corralled back inside.

"We'll talk in a minute." Bakura shook his head and hid those piercing crimson orbs behind the curtain of his bangs as he looped an arm around Ryou's waist and tucked him against his side as they walked. When they reached Ryou's room, the small teen almost whooped for joy when he noticed the guards weren't trying to pry them apart.

Pegasus swiped the keycard through its slot, holding the door open himself for both males as he followed their every move with a hungry leer. "Right this way, my beauties."

Bakura scowled at the silver-haired man as he shielded his younger brother with a tighter hold, putting himself between Ryou and Pegasus as they walked through the door. The Compound's manager cast them one last lusty glare before allowing the door to swing shut on oiled hinges.

Once they were inside, Ryou spun around and threw himself into his brother's waiting embrace, sobbing like his heart was being ripped apart then duct-taped together again. Bakura squeezed, wrapping his arms around his sibling's waist and hauling him up until Ryou's toes skimmed the ground. He nuzzled the fluttering pulse and bared his teeth against the tender spot.

"I've found you at last." He breathed in once, twice. His arms flexed as Ryou quivered then slid down his body.

Bakura stole a glance at the opposite wall, knowing what he'd find there so he kept Ryou close as he walked them towards the bed. "Big brother, what're you—" The smaller teen fell back with a squeak as Bakura slid between his legs and rose above him.

"B-ig brother…no! No!" The look Bakura gave him; pleading, angry…? No…it was something else. It should have quelled all arguments but Dartz's fingers were still fresh on his skin. The betrayal stung even as heat prickled between their bodies "Bakura, get o—"

His breath hitched as the sharper replica dipped down and massaged his ear with soft lips. "Shh. I'm sorry Ryou."

He couldn't do anything but clutch at his brother's shoulders as his body locked with shock. Bakura's hand coasted down his side, cupping under his thigh and giving a gentle squeeze as he pulled Ryou's leg to wrap around his waist. That same hand then snuck between them and stroked roughly at Ryou's groin through the thin pants, making him choke through his panicked cries.

"Shhh", he hummed again. "This was the condition. Just close your eyes if you don't like it. This is the only way we can talk. I'll teach you."

"C-condition", Ryou whined breathily. "Wh-nnh…Kura, p-please sto...p..."

"Don't look over but, hhf…fuck", Bakura began panting, hating and loving the expanse beneath his fingers. "W-wall…they're watchi-ng." His palm flattened against the swollen heat in his grasp. Ryou's eyes snapped open and bucked up with a strangled groan.

Bakura eased up a little, mindful of Ryou's difficulty with breathing under normal circumstances. "I'm sorry", he hissed. "So sorry." In a louder voice he snarled, "Stop blubbering. I know you like it."

Ryou flinched at the change in tone and sobbed into his brother's neck as he clung to him, pulling him close despite everything. Bakura had come for him. He wasn't alone. The boy's heart thudded against his ribcage like a battering ram as right and wrong swirled together in a hazy inferno

"I can stay here like this…with you… nnh…but only if we follow the rules." That low voice again.

Rules, worded cages. Nothing was sacred anymore. Ryou's blood felt like it was pumping in reverse as something awoke inside him.

"Stay", the smaller teen whimpered. "Stay b-big broth-er."

Ryou felt his twin tense and finally sink all the way down with a throaty growl to rub his own daunting hardness against Ryou's creamy stomach. "I…won't hurt you", Bakura groaned lowly. "Just…let me…"

The smaller boy squeezed his eyes shut and his grip became submissive. Let them watch, let them listen, let them know. All that mattered was the different kind of ache Bakura was soothing.

Crimson eyes snapped shut and his body strained when Ryou's hands fluttered down like a whisper to offer him relief as well. "R-Ryou", he choked. "You don't ha-ve, uhm..." It was worse than the harshest vice, that soft touch. Every single one of Bakura's nerve endings sliced in half at the new sensation that was as torturous as it was divine. A husky sob broke from him between nasally pants as Bakura arched his spine to allow Ryou more access. The arm supporting him above his brother quivered but the elder twin held himself in place, only pressing his weight down where it was absolutely necessary. If they had to do this, he'd take every pain to make sure it was easier for Ryou.

"Ungh..._son_uva..." With a sharp gasp he thrusted against Ryou's fist as stars exploded behind his eyes. "Ryou...Ryou..."

They stayed like that, jerking each other off through their clothes for what could have been a few minutes or an hour. Neither knew or cared. Neither could bring themselves to past the disgust, shock, and mind-numbing taboo that felt so, so good.

Ryou squirmed and cried out under him suddenly, coming hard as his body bowed with sizzling completion. "K-Kura...! Ahh!" His motions became frantic as he desperately mimicked his twin.

Bakura followed not seconds after before just managing to roll to the side, his back facing the two-way mirror as he did his best to shield his little brother from hungry eyes. Ryou was starting to tremble again, drenched in sweat. Bakura smoothed his damp bangs back and like a magnet Ryou cuddled as close as he could fit. "I've got you. I've got you, kid."

"Bakura", he whimpered. "Bakura, Bakura."

The older twin's fingers brushed along the curve of Ryou's spine as the little one's salty tears drowned him in guilt. "I'm sorry", he husked. The skinny body, already weak gave into exhaustion.

After what felt like an endless stretch of time, sleep scratched at Bakura's eyes too, coaxing heavy lids to close as he plummeted headfirst through inky oblivion.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

The bed dipped and Bakura swatted at the thing trying to pry him from slumber's embrace. A pained yelp managed to do the deed that the shuffling hadn't however and Bakura shot up, scrambling against the wall, teeth bared in a silent startle.

He blinked a few times in the shadows of the room until things came into focus.

"Shit…"

Ryou was clutching at a bruise on his arm that looked suspiciously like Bakura's large handprint, eyes wide with terror as he clamored off the bed and against the far wall. He shook his head.

"Ryou…"

Bakura rose to his feet and winced at his little brother's reaction. The smaller twin pressed himself against the thing impeding him, swallowing to try and wet his throat. "S-stay back", he croaked.

Bakura took a step forward.

"Stay back", Ryou screamed.

The older boy rushed forward as Ryou crumbled in on himself, wrapping bony arms around his middle as if that action could somehow protect him. He gagged and dry heaved but nothing came out. Bakura gathered the frail boy to him in a rough hug even as Ryou scratched and fought the embrace.

"Don…don't touch me! I hate you!"

"I know", Bakura muttered. "Hate me. Hit me. Do whatever you need to do. But I had to Ryou. Please understand, I'll do anything to stay by your side."

A shudder chased through the tautness and stole the last of Ryou's fight as the sincerity of those words crashed through him. He slumped and Bakura used the lull to pull him close as he ran fingers through snowy locks that resembled his own so closely. He tucked his little brother's head under his chin and rested his cheek possessively across the fluffy, rumpled mess.

"How did you get here", Ryou mumbled weakly. "How?" Of course, he had believed his brother…but wishing for his presence then suddenly being confronted by the costly reality were two different things entirely.

"The ones who nabbed you killed dad. I offered myself up because it was the quickest way."

Ryou moaned as a hiccup-like sob lodged like a painful cork in his chest. "God, it hurts…you're so s-stupid."

"I know."

Trembling fingers bunched into the fabric of Bakura's shirt but the older boy pulled back with a hiss as it constricted. Ryou's eyes fluttered open at the sound and he trailed his hand up to gently trace Bakura's spine. The shirt was…wet.

Ryou pulled away in horror as he stared at his red palm.

"B-Bakura. What happened?"

His older twin gave him a sad smile as he ran a finger over the curve of Ryou's cheek. He didn't answer. The small boy shot to his feet. "Take it off."

Ryou clutched his chest and glared hard at his brother, watching the dark brows shoot up past his hairline.

"Its fine. I don't need—"

"Take your shirt off Kura."

Bakura bit his lip but stood and turned, looping his shirt up over his neck and into crossed elbows. Ryou's eyes widened and his feet carried him forward before he could think better of it. A hand reached out to touch then drew back at the last second, hovering over the countless lashes and welts, the bouquet of bruises. It looked like most had scabbed over then were torn open again.

Ryou blinked. Bakura was so tender, so tense as he held himself above Ryou's body. How could this— "…I."

"Don't", Bakura warned. "You don't want to know the answer to what you're about to ask."

Ryou coughed and shivered, feeling a phantom sting erupt on his own back. Without another word he rounded the taut figure and dropped his head on his older brother's chest.

"Thank you…"

Bakura's harsh expression softened as he let go of the shirt and pulled the frail body into a hug. Ryou returned the gesture, raising his arms then pausing before they could touch the bloody canvas. He looped his arms around Bakura's neck instead. His own pain was forgotten, confronted by the brutal wounds he could see, smell on Bakura's back.

After a moment Ryou got a hold of himself and squared his shoulders. His throat burned as more coughs kicked his sternum but he forced them down and walked himself out of his brother's arms. Striding to the door with surprisingly steady steps, he pressed the button for the speaker and bit out a request.

"Water. I need water."

Five minutes later a slot in the wall slid back and a bowl of the desired liquid was slid inside. Ryou took it without a word and placed it next to the bed. Bakura watched his little brother curiously as Ryou set about tearing small strips from his blanket and dipping them into the bowl.

Getting the message, Bakura hunkered down in front of him with gritted teeth to make the task easier. He didn't make a sound, though sweat beaded on his skin as Ryou diligently and carefully cleansed away the abundance of caked and fresh blood.

"I have nothing to wrap it with but getting it clean should at least help you feel a little better."

"This is fine Ryou. It's okay."

"It's _not _okay. I hate this wretched place. I hate them. I hate Pegasus…I want to go home." He squeezed one of the dirty rags out, the water steeped with the color of his brother's precious life now as it trickled in rivultes over his fingers.

Bakura fell quiet as the gentle slosh and cool feel of air on his whip-marks crowded the space around them. Step one, infiltration.

Twin crimson flicked to the wall then stared ahead again. "Soon."

_**Another quick update! More plot! Huzzzzaaaah~ Everyone needs a good dose of twincest sometimes.**_

_**SUPER BIG BEAR HUGS TO MY REVIEWERS ;3 Ya'll make-a me shmile~**_

_**The Compound is a dirty place yo o.O I hate to say it but it really freaks me out to write about that setting. We'll hear more from our main men next chapter, or the one after with a hint of Olga~ Look forward to it :3 And thanks for reading this time around. **_

_**Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**You guys rock my world ;3 Seriously, thank you so much for your compliments and reviews! AND SHIT GODDAMN THE VIEWS xU Soooo many, many views!**_

_***coughs* Anyways, to business! After much deliberation I have decided to take it up the ass and— LOLNO. ;D Fooled ya. Yeah, this is me making with the condensing of the intended two portions into one so we can get to more ~puppy *heart* power~ next time. Please bear with me through it and a graphic (FUCKING GRAPHIC!) depiction on just how twisted The Compound is. O_O;; This is personally one of my least favorite chapters ;~; Just makes me sad, you know? **_

_**Read meow! OwO**_

**Chapter Six**

_The sun stretched high in the sky, baking buildings and people alike under its unforgiving rays. Ryou allowed himself to be pulled along by his brother as they weaved through the crowded marketplace, something foreign and spicy wafting on the air as various men and women hawked their wares. The whitenette glanced up at the tarp-like roof that stretched over the area, dots of sun poking through the thin fabric like daytime stars. _

_Though the temperature was sweltering, Ryou couldn't bring himself to feel sluggish. He was too exhilarated by their surroundings and the circumstance for their outing._

"_Dad's gonna be so mad", he snickered. _

_Bakura looked over his shoulder with a mischievous glint in his eye as his fingers tightened around Ryou's hand. "The old man is too uptight. It's good for you to get out every now and again."_

_The smaller twin's heart swelled with love as Bakura halted them to try on a weird looking hat. With a serious expression he turned back, arms akimbo, while he awaited Ryou's opinion with all the stoicism of a runway model. _

_Ryou covered his mouth, trying to mask the husky chuckle that escaped anyways. Bakura snorted. "Well, I look __**dashing**__, if I do say so myself." He turned to the side, noticing a slab of mirror next to the stall then promptly tore the hat off with a scowl. "Or not…"_

_The younger boy didn't bother to hide it this time as he laughed so hard a coughing fit was aggravated. Bakura was at his side in an instant, massaging his back in the way he'd been taught to ease Ryou's breathing. Concern etched deep into his face even as his brother straightened with a teary gasp or two and patted his arm. _

"_T-thanks…Kura…I'm g-ood." His chest rattled again in direct contradiction as he cupped the front of his throat, expression taut with pain. _

"_Maybe dad was right. Come on, let's go back."_

"_No!"_

_Ryou clutched Bakura's sleeve as his face scrunched with disappointment. "Just…a little longer. Please Kura? I'll take it …easy."_

_Bakura's eyes narrowed but in the end he squeezed Ryou's fingers and gave in. They walked on a ways until something caught the elder twin's eye. A grin spread across his face. _

"_Hey kid. Stay close, but find something to look at for a sec."_

_Ryou glanced around. "Can I pick out an apple?"_

_Bakura nodded, distracted by the trinkets a little farther down. A necklace, or maybe a bracelet would make Ryou feel better. He couldn't steal right now because he knew he was already in a load of shit with his dad for bringing Ryou out. Oh well, might as well make it count. These vendors were sharp from fending off the thieving hands of children around here anyways. Best not risk it. "Get the biggest, juiciest one you can find and I'll buy it for you."_

_Ryou smiled as his brother separated from him and stalked towards a stand. He knew what his elder was doing and it made a tender emotion well in his chest. Bakura always knew what to do, so Ryou could pretend to look surprised when he received another gift. Gods knew, he had a small treasure chest at home filled with something precious from everywhere around the world; not in terms of gold or jewels, but proof that Bakura always put him first. He ambled towards the fruit cart, stretching the limits his older brother's surveillance._

_Neither noticed the turban clad men who broke off to trail the younger of the two. Screams. Gunfire. Mass panic as the crowd surged away from the commotion, away from Ryou and his kidnappers. They carried Bakura along with them._

"_Big brother! H-help! Bi—"_

"_Ryou! Ryou! Get the fuck outta my way you bastards! Ryou!"_

"_Ryou." The whitenette shivered at the sound of his brother's voice, low and feral in his ear. He yelped as hands constricted, ripping the tattered excuses for clothes from his body and coasting along the expanse of his skin. The chains clinked as his body jerked. Black, they were surrounded by dripping black shadows. _

"_Stop it! No, brother stop! This is wrong! Please—"_

"_Ryou, behave", Pegasus tittered, manifesting out of thin air. He sipped tea and crossed an ankle over his knee. The table was set not four feet away giving him an ample show. Ryou tried his best to cover his body with his hands, to no avail. _

_Bakura strode forward with a snarl and snatched one of Ryou's arms in his bruising grip. "Stop blubbering. I know you like it."_

"_No!"_

_Bakura pushed his little brother to the ground, ravaging his neck as he set about removing his own clothing. _

"_Ryou", that low, comforting voice. _

_The younger twin's eyes widened. They were alone and Bakura was rising above him, a pained expression on his face as he dragged crimson eyes over the damage he was about to inflict. "Oh Ryou, I'm sorry. Sorry."_

"_Kura? Kura, it's okay." He cupped the wetness on Bakura's cheek but paused at the strange feel. When he pulled his hand back, it was coated in red. "B-big brother? Are you okay?"_

_The sharper echo dipped his head and nibbled at the fleshy lobe of Ryou's ear. The small boy wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, gasping as that same strange red wetness coated his forearms. His hands explored curiously, hearing his elder hiss each time a finger brushed or caught on a welt, an open abrasion. _

"_Kura, no. You're hurt. Stop Kura."_

"_I'll do anything to stay by your side."_

"…ura…. Nn… no, plea….mmm, Kura." Ryou bolted up with a gasp, clutching the flimsy blanket as his chest heaved. Shadows swirled in the gloomy room and the whitenette settled shakily back in his spot on the mattress. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't alone. He barely managed to stifle a squeak when he rolled over and came face to face with a vision of his sleeping brother; face creased in a scowl, lips pressed into a tight line, head propped on one folded arm as he rested on his side.

Ryou beheld this sight in wonder, feeling a rare peace even as the sordid reality settled heavier than any chains could. His brother…and he…

Bakura had paid in blood and bone to be by his side. He was doing something unspeakable to stay here. Going to great lengths as he'd always done. All for him.

Before he knew what he was doing, the younger twin reached out and traced the contours of Bakura's lips with a fingertip, drawing a deep sleepy rumble from him that vibrated the mattress. A moment later dark lashes fluttered open and the mouth that had seemed so hard before parted and drew the digit into his wet cavern with a soft suck.

The smaller boy whimpered as teeth clamped down to hold him in place before Bakura's tongue swept over the sensitive pad a couple of times. He released his little brother with a grin and scooted closer.

"Bad dream love?" His voice was gravelly from sleep but it sounded so…nice.

"Mm." Ryou's lower lip poked out as his brows knitted. "Are you really here Kura? This isn't a dream?"

Bakura laced their fingers and placed the joined hands on his cheek. A muscle was working in his jaw and Ryou's thumb rubbed circles around it. "Feel me. I'm here little one, really here. And I won't leave your side again."

Ryou buried his face in his brother's neck and breathed him in. Arms came up to enfold him in living heat as he settled into a decidedly more pleasant slumber. Bakura didn't go back to sleep.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Auction day?"

Ryou nodded as he slurped up the last bit of milk in his bowl before setting it back on the waiting tray. Bakura popped a slice of bacon in his mouth then repeated the gesture for Ryou when the smaller boy parted his lips expectantly.

"At least the food here isn't too bad."

The whitenette nodded as he crunched happily around the slice of meat bearing more consistency to charcoal than breakfast. Despite that, he felt a thrill tingle through him at Bakura's familiar habits. Bakura's closeness.

"Mhm. They're about twice a month. Yugi hated them so much." His lips curled into a fond smile at the memory of Yugi's subsequent albeit grudging rise in popularity. Then that stupid prince had to come along. His smile wavered. Ryou just _knew_ it was that guy because he'd seen the way those evil eyes had raked over his friend's skin.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Who's Yugi…?"

A shadow passed over the smaller boy's face, his shallow happiness momentarily dampened. "He was…a friend. Last I heard he's living the happy life in Domino. I miss him…"

The sharper reflection cocked his head and reached over for Ryou's hand. Pale fingers squeezed as the whitenette forced a smile. "Oh well."

Bakura glanced around the room and scowled. "How do you know it's today?"

"Allllll_right_ my darlings! Eat your fill while you can because lunch will be a little late today. You know the drill boys, so do me proud! Stay _pretty_!"

The invisible loud speaker crackled once then faded into silence once more.

"…that's how."

"Jesus fucking _Christ_." Bakura swiveled a pinky in his ear then pulled back and checked for blood.

Ryou grinned. "You learn to brace for it or your head explodes."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that shit. Bring on the brain bath. Fuck…"

Acting on impulse Ryou leaned forward and kissed Bakura's ear. He realized what he was doing a second later and sat back, blinking as a blush stained his cheeks. "I…uh…s-sorry."

The elder quirked a dark brow but by the grin curling his lips, all boo-boos had been sufficiently healed. He hauled himself off the bed with a languid stretch, arms raising until his shoulders popped.

"Kura, gross!" Ryou scrunched his face in distaste and shuddered as Bakura shrugged.

The door swung open suddenly. With a curse, Bakura clamped Ryou's wrist and dragged the younger boy behind him while he crouched into a defensive stance. One of the guards loomed, face expressionless as another entered and pressed a panel on the adjacent wall. The spot glowed, followed by the sound of hissing air as a compartment was revealed.

The goon turned back and Ryou walked around an incredulous Bakura like he'd done this countless times before. The manacles were different than usual, the leather collar the only thing remaining consistent. The cuff design was meant for individual versatility with a relative range of freedom. It was tempered however by the nasty looking clips on the inside of each wrist, promising absolute constriction should one step out of line.

"What the hell is this?"

"Kura, hush." Ryou shot his elder reflection an anxious look as the other sentry made his way towards Bakura with the same outfit.

"…come near me with those things and I'll fuck your shi—", the expressionless watchmen tackled him to the ground without warning but Bakura thrashed against him. Ryou's restrainer came forward to assist.

"Stop it", the small boy cried. "Stop he's new! Don't hurt him! Oh Bakura, please cooperate..."

At the sound of his brother's distress, the elder somehow forced himself to calm long enough for his own collar and cuffs to be clapped on. The pair got up, one delivering a vicious kick to Bakura's stomach as they hauled him to his feet, connecting his wrists behind his back.

Bakura sagged but shook his head and shrugged off their hold. "Fuckin' pansy asses", he wheezed. They opted not to comment as they flanked the door and gestured for the twins to pass through. Still cautious, Bakura groped around behind him until Ryou took one of his hands.

They stepped into the glaring hallway to find a line of boys waiting. Bakura glanced back at Ryou who nodded and they took their place at the front. Their collars were clipped to a long chain before the procession was led forward. The group ambled in the same uniform fashion as the procedure repeated itself for three more doors. Then they were all ushered into the greenhouse.

Twin crimson narrowed as the same prick who kicked him undid his cuffs with a savage yank. Bakura rubbed to ease the prickling circulation. The only thing that stopped him from payback was a sharp elbow in his sternum. He looked down to find the cutest pout puckering Ryou's face. With a chuckle he settled back and took in the surroundings.

The décor was different; circular tables and latticed chairs scattered across the sprawling lawn with various people boasting the highest level of wealth perched there. Waiters hovered at strategic stations, bearing trays laden with champagne flutes and odd looking hors d'oeuvres as they awaited the aristocrats' call.

"The fuck…?"

"Auction day", Ryou sighed.

__o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o__

"This is such a load of shi—"

"Hush Kura."

The taller echo grumbled but complied as he crossed his arms and looked around. "Seriously, what the fuck are we supposed to do?"

"You heard Pegasus right?"

"Oh hell." He shifted his weight then made a face at one lady who came towards them with what looked like a pair of…. opera glasses. Good lord.

She pulled up short, not used to such spunk as she held her nose higher and pursed her lips. "What is your name boy?" The old woman sniffed and threw something furry over her shoulder as she appraised him.

Ryou grinned. "His name is Bakura ma'am."

"I didn't ask _you_, slave."

His smile disappeared as he cowered behind his elder sibling.

Bakura snarled and made to charge at her retreating back but Ryou pulled him to a stop. "Don't", he whispered. "Just bear with it."

"They can't talk to you like that!"

"They can, and they will Kura. I'm okay. Let's just keep our heads down until this thing is over okay?" The small boy squeezed Bakura's arm in a hug. "I'm glad you're here big brother. Auction day was hell before."

Bakura snorted. "I can imagine." He sneered at the next person to come near them, a portly looking man with a red face. "Don't get food, fucking ogled at. What are we, animals?"

Ryou gave him a sad smile and propped his head on the taller boy's shoulder. "No, Kura. We're slaves."

Bakura pressed his lips into a thin line as twin crimson wandered disdainfully over the gathering of other stunning, lifeless boys. They let these rich fuckers paw at them, grab their jaws to check their teeth, lift their shirts, grope them. A couple of the guards in the corner caught his eye as they licked their lips and watched the spectacle hungrily.

The elder tugged his replica to him as a blue-haired androgyn passed them with a snicker. The man next to him guffawed and clapped the boy on his shoulder as encouragement. "Another protector? How _nice_", Dartz hissed. "Wonder how long this one will stick around."

Ryou recoiled like he'd just been slapped.

"Wanna play brat?"

His walk turned seductive as he came to stand next to Ryou and locked eyes with the man by him. Bakura grit his teeth, a guttural sound of warning rumbling deep in his throat. He was ignored.

"What do you think?" Dartz draped himself over the smaller boy as the aristocrat blustered approvingly and adjusted his monocle to get a better look.

"Simply exquisite", he sighed.

"Dartz stop", Ryou squeaked, trying to shrink away.

The elder momentarily contemplated the androgyn's painful dismemberment when a much…_better_ idea flitted through his mind.

With a feral grin, Bakura slipped deft fingers around the back of his brother's neck, using the grip to pull the boy from the androgyn's offending hand and into his own chest. His thumb pressed the slender line of the ivory throat, silently directing Ryou's head to tilt and grant him access. The younger twin automatically heeded Bakura's commanding touch, his body relaxing visibly. In that moment his obsequious submission made the nature of their "relationship" clear.

Bakura dipped his head down to briefly graze his sharp canines across the pale surface. "Sorry to interrupt", he husked against quivering flesh, looking up at the elite and the androgyn. "But this one's with me." Just to nettle this 'Dartz' character for trying to screw with his brother, he graced the aristocrat with a cocky smirk. "What do you think", he drawled.

Ryou barely stifled a moan at the dark sensation that prickled through him. A flush of embarrassment colored cheeks. The small boy felt _mortified_ at being so easily subjugated…in such a way. "K-Kura!" With no other place to go, he turned and hid his face in Bakura's shoulder.

The taller male lingered a little longer, dragging his tongue up the elegant curve then straightening, a possessive hand resting over Ryou's middle.

The oldest among them began clapping, drawing the attention of everyone in the near vicinity as he blustered, "Stunning, beautiful! Tell me, are you two related?"

"W-we…"

"Yup."

Ryou looked up at Bakura in awe and dismay.

"Ah, a touch of the forbidden love here too? I can see it. Yes, superb! Magnificent!"

Bakura smirked, not knowing the implications of what he'd just done.

The human buyers clustered around them to get a closer look as Ryou clung to his shirt, fearful eyes glittering with tears. "Kura, _no_."

Dartz stepped back, hands clenched white with his blistering fury. He spat on the ground and stalked away as the other boys who'd been abandoned lounged back to enjoy a moment of peace. A little ways away Pegasus cocked his head with a calculative expression.

The rest of the time passed in a blur of groping hands and shallow compliments. Ryou never strayed two steps from his brother's side, fist firmly clenched in the fabric of his shirt as Bakura was led around and fawned over.

"So you protect him?"

"Light and dark eh? Love it, love it!"

"How much? I want to take them home now!"

Bakura smirked. Step two, initiated. In the flurry of activity and scheming, neither noticed the fat mustached man who followed the twins' every move more closely than ever.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"You're quite popular, you know."

Bakura reclined back in the seat as he picked at his teeth, not deigning to comment. He didn't know how this buyer shit worked but was catching on quickly enough. With what he'd done back there, it wouldn't be long now until—

"Like a beauty and beast set. Absolutely splendid."

—some elite bought them. He'd already scoured this place for an out and found it nigh impregnable. That was fine though. There was always a way. Why should he break his back trying to escape from here when they could get shipped out it style? Once they were off the island and on their way to the buyer, he could just nab Ryou from there. It was all in the bag. It was all going to be—

"Are your accommodations up to standard?"

The whitenette paused at that and sat up, narrowing the full fire in his glare at his captor from across the desk. "Why do you ask questions when you already know the answers", he spat.

"To watch you squirm of course." Pegasus rotated one wrist as he contemplated something over Bakura's head.

"Why did you call me here?"

"I have something for you to read. Do you like to read Bakura?"

Twin crimson rolled but the platinum-coifed merchant didn't wait for a response as he leaned over to plop a stack of documents on the desk with a heavy thump. Bakura reached for them cautiously then skimmed the first page. His eyes narrowed.

"The fuck is this?"

Pegusus offered a demure smile. "Despite your brutish tendencies, I do believe you know what a contract is."

"Bullshit." His eyes shot back to the paper in a panic as the words _**incest-show**_, _**full penetration**__,_ and_** highest bidder **_stood out clear as day. He tossed the bundle away in disgust. "You're kidding."

"Oh no", the merchant smiled. "Far from it in fact. You see, after that little spectacle you put on to make sure you and your brother get sold together, I came up with an idea. This idea. There will be perks of course, because I am not a cruel man." He paused and stroked his chin. "You will no longer have to worry about Auction day. Isn't that nice? You may shield your treasure from all those dirty hands this way." His smile widened. "For a price."

A muscle worked in Bakura's jaw, his back throbbing as a reminder of their pact while Pegasus continued.

"Of course, it can stay in your room where he's most familiar with his surroundings. You've already figured out the two-way mirror thing, clever boy. The watchful eye gets you off so…well." The older man clucked his tongue with a hungry sneer.

"He's my brother!"

"This shouldn't be a problem. You've already sullied him." He made a silent calculation, "Was it…three times now? Naughty, naughty."

"I had no choice! You were the one who laid down the conditions goddammit."

"You still don't." Pegasus cocked his head. "And I still am. This will be a first of its kind and I expecta considerable amount of extra revenue." He tapped a fingernail on the oak under his hand. "Happy customers mean more money and you two are such a desirable boon right now. Tell me, is your brother a virgin?"

"Of course he is", Bakura spat, red clouding the edges of his vision. He couldn't lose it now. He couldn't…

"Then isn't it all the better that you can be the one to take him his first time? You know him the best after all. And he trusts you."

"This wasn't part of the deal you asshole."

"We all set our boundaries of responsibility", the older man sighed. "Sometimes those boundaries shift." He almost looked wistful as some far-off memory flickered behind his eyes. A silver curtain of hair rippled as he shook his head and belted out a laugh. "I could easily offer to take your position", Bakura stiffened, "or give it to someone else, but then you'd lose completely. And so would I. You two stay together, I get more money. You two stay together, you get to keep him close. Wasn't that most of our original agreement in the first place?"

"Not like this", the other male snarled. "I don't want to have to practically rape my brother to be by his side!"

"Ah!" Pegasus slapped his hand on the table. "Practically is the keyword though, isn't it? You can't rape the willing now can you", he drawled. "He will get used to your touch in time. Look at how compliant he is already."

Bakura shot to his feet but Pegasus held up his palm. "Look at this." A bony finger tapped a number on the page he'd flicked to. Despite himself, Bakura trained his eyes down.

"…a bid?"

"_Your_ bid Baku-baku. For both you and that scrumptious sibling of yours, for your debut. Tell me, do you know how much that is? Can you even pronounce the amount?"

Bakura locked his jaw, about two steps away from offing the freak across from him with his toothpick.

"You're thinking you'd like to kill me with my teacup aren't you?"

Crimson eyes shuttered as he curled his lip. "Something like that, yeah."

Pegasus clicked his teeth in disapproval. "You'd do well to remember your place dear boy. I hate to break pretty things but I'm not opposed to doing so if I must."

Bakura fell silent, knowing it wasn't himself being threatened.

With a smirk, Pegasus steepled his fingers and rested them under his chin. "I trust I don't need to tell you what'll happen if you refuse."

Bakura jerked his head in a nod. There really was no other way.

"Remember, I could always arrange something different for him. Alone he wouldn't make me quite as much, but—"

"I'll do it."

"—some of my guards passing him around might be a nice show. They don't mind sharing after all."

"Dammit, I'll fucking do it."

A slow smile tugged his lips as he reached for the pile of papers and shuffled them into order. "Yes. You _fucking_ must."

"You're a rotten son of a bitch", the whitenette spat.

"I'm a businessman Baku-baku. A savvy one at that, with enemies far more terrifying than little old you. Go away now." He picked up his tea and took a long, thoughtful sip as the white haired male was escorted to the door. The last stipulation for this new arrangement…

"Bakura."

The teen turned back at the sound of his full name.

"The final perk I bestow on you and yours; a permanent place here, with me."

Bakura's feral snarl was the sweetest music to his ears as the eldest twin was hauled forcibly from the room.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"—o me proud! Stay _pretty_!"

The speaker died out and Ryou made himself comfortable between Bakura's crooked legs as he awaited the tedious process to begin yet again. The elder leaned against the wall and let Ryou drape over his chest while he picked idly at the blanket. Bakura's back was mostly healed by now but still tender. The cool cement felt good, eased his jitters.

Jitters.

Bakura glared at the opposite wall, trying to imagine the sick fuck he knew was sitting on the other side; panting, drooling, waiting for—

"Kura?"

He snapped back to himself and unclenched his fists. "Hm?"

"I said they haven't come yet. I wonder if something's wrong."

_Something's wrong all right._ "Don't worry about it."

After about ten minutes past the allotted time the door finally swung open. Ryou dutifully rose from the bed and allowed the sentinel to adorn him in the usual fair before turning to Bakura who was scowling darkly.

"What's wrong? It's not so bad."

_It's bad. So bad. Ryou, you don't understand. _

The boy craned his neck to look for the other ward but no one came. Bakura felt bile rise in his throat as Ryou tried to step out of the room but was pushed back, a brisk click sounding as his wrists were linked in front of him.

The softer reflection's eyes widened as he pulled at the constriction helplessly. "H-hey, what the heck? I didn't do anything!"

The door swung shut in his face with a hiss.

Ryou turned back to his brother and chewed his lip. "What on earth was that?"

Bakura fidgeted as Ryou resumed his previous spot and fiddled with his cuffs. "Oh well."

The smaller boy started humming a little tune after a while as Bakura stalled as long as he could. Suddenly the loudspeaker crackled to life again, causing Ryou to jump.

"Start soon or I'll take you out and send my troop in. They're lean, mean, and ready to cream! You don't want him in pain do you? His _first time _will hurt enough as is."

"Fuck you Pegasus", Bakura bellowed, wrapping a possessive arm around Ryou as chocolate eyes widened.

"Kura? What's…going on?"

The elder twin pushed his brother up so he could climb off the bed and kneel in front of him. "Ryou. Do you…do you trust me?"

He nodded slowly. "...why?"

Bakura didn't answer, instead rising then guiding Ryou to lie back against the mattress. He glanced around nervously but the elder twin cupped his cheek and kissed him once; a slow, hard meeting of the lips that made his toes curl. Ryou spread his thighs with a breathy groan.

"H-here", he panted. "Right now?"

Bakura snatched his restraints and led them to rest above the smaller boy's head, bracing his palm there to hold them in place. "Ryou", the elder's voice was tight. His fingertips snuck under the boy's shirt and brushed the fabric up.

The younger twin shivered at the ticklish sensation. "There's something you're not telling me… Kura?"

"I'm gonna keep it that way. Sorry kid." After a rueful twist of the lips, twin crimson shuttered as his lips parted. "Do you love me?"

"Of course."

Bakura grimaced. "Shit…" Without preamble, he fisted the shirt's large neckline and yanked, revealing the creamy curve of his brother's shoulder. He attacked the spot with sloppy kisses and hungry bites.

"Mm…ah, Kura slow down. I…"

His wrists were released as the sound of fabric tearing assaulted his ears. Ryou's eyes snapped open at the cold air on his chest as he braced both hands against one of his brother's large shoulders and tried to push him back.

"Woah! Woah, sto—"

Bakura flipped him over on his stomach.

"Bite the pillow little one."

"Nnn_nnn_!"

Bakura distributed his weight over Ryou's frail frame and dragged the boy's hips up, coasting himself up and down the clothed cleft of his brother's ass.

"Hmmm!"

He kept one hand in place as he continued to grind hard and clapped a hand over Ryou's mouth. The wet feel of tears dotted his wrist but Bakura grit his teeth.

"Shh. Don't let them listen to you. Just focus on me. I'll make it better…"

They dry humped until Ryou's body started to respond; becoming warm and relaxed.

"That's the way, just like that Ryou."

The smaller boy whimpered and fisted the pillow, cramming as much of it as he could into his mouth. Liquid fire trickled through him even though he could feel another presence here. It was… humiliating. Something hot and hard pulsed urgently behind him.

It was going to be different this time. Bakura was being rougher. Bakura's hands were shaking. Bakura…

A hand tangled into his fluffy locks and tugged as something cool pooled in the dip at the small of his back. Ryou's body jerked with a strangled whimper as he arched.

"Sc-scared…"

"Shh. I'm just going to get you ready."

Ready?! Ready for wha—

His trousers were tugged around his knees.

"Kura!" The smaller twin wiggled, the action inadvertently pressing both bodies closer. Bakura stilled his brother's hips with a hiss.

"Fucking Christ…"

To distract himself, Bakura spread the slick gel over both his brother's ass cheeks, drawing a shiver from the small body trapped beneath him.

"B-big bro—"

"I know kid. Just bear with it okay?"

Ryou mewled and, much to Bakura's surprise, pushed his ass up higher into the caress.

The elder palmed one of the supple globes before spreading it and sliding himself back on the mattress. He braced his weight on his elbows so that his mouth hovered close to the blushing blossom then glanced up. The boy's breathing was coming in shallow pants. He was on his elbows too, clutching desperately at the pillow while his thighs shook. Tears leaked from his eyes in a steady trickle…and he'd never looked more vulnerable, more _beautiful_ than he did at that moment.

Bakura steeled himself as he crawled forward a little. At the feel of his brother's breath fanning against his most private place Ryou yelped. It garbled into a choke however, when Bakura took him into his mouth; rolling the tender flesh between his teeth and tracing every fold with his tongue, coating the area with the further lubricant his saliva could offer.

_Ryou, five years old, pattered clumsily after his older brother, a chubby hand reaching out. "Wait for me!"_

When a growl escaped him, it vibrated against Ryou's pucker, causing him to jolt and bury his face in the mattress to stifle a gritty moan. What the hell was happening? Why was Bakura doing this to hi—

_Bakura turned and laughed when the little body launched itself into his arms with a squeal. Ryou laid a sloppy kiss to his cheek as his arms squeezed. "Wuv you brudder!"_

"_**Unngh**_**."**

They'd touched before, that he could handle. But this…

_The elder twin blew a raspberry against his brother's neck, drawing another squeal. "Love you too brat."_

"Ha…_ha_…ohmy_god, _Kura st—_"_

It was a strange feeling, that wet muscle darting inside and swirling, before retreating to repeat the process. Ryou cried out and arched his back further while Bakura dug both hands into each of his cheeks to spread him further and pull him closer.

The elder shook his head and sucked hard before releasing the flesh with a wet pop and spitting into the shaking crevice.

"K-kura…no mo-re…please…"

"Shhh baby. Shh." Bakura crawled up Ryou's body and nibbled his ear as one of his hands snuck down to spread as much moisture as possible around his brother's entrance. "I'll protect you."

_The loving scene of two children was scribbled over with black, stinking black._

His other hand coasted up Ryou's stomach slowly before dipping between his legs. The boy jolted with a groan as the excess slickness on his brother's palm gave a few quick strokes to his swelling erection.

Without warning, something sharp penetrated his twitching hole and Ryou screamed, thrashing as unbelievable pain exploded in his nether regions and clashed with the pleasure Bakura was wringing from his weeping cock.

"Nooo", he shrieked. "O-out! Take it ou..nnn."

"Easy kid. Breathe slow, relax."

"I c-c-can't, _ah-hah!_"

Ryou's head slammed again and again into the pillow until the pressure was removed and he was guided up to sit in Bakura's lap as he'd done earlier, when barriers had yet to be crossed. The elder male sucked and bit and kissed at Ryou's dewy shoulder blade while he used his thighs to spread the boy. A hand snaked up the small chest to wrap around his throat and hold him in place as Bakura plunged his finger back in.

Ryou's body curved back with a sharp cry at the invasion, feeling as though….wishing that he might collapse at any second. "H…urts…" His head lolled back and he hid his face in Bakura's neck as another finger joined the first.

"Bite me babe. It's okay."

Ryou complied, sinking his teeth in until copper teased against his tongue. He felt Bakura shudder beneath him and his eyes teared up. The elder's fingers pulled out then plunged back in, stretching, twisting until the edge eased a little.

Suddenly, white cut through the pain. "Ah!"

"There it is." Bakura chuckled against his little brother's skin as his questing digits angled to hit the same spot again.

"Oh…uhn! Ah!" Ryou tossed his head from side to side and bunched hands in the sheets on either side of Bakura's legs, body curling into the touch that was starting to do more than just hurt.

"That's the way. Ride my fingers Ryou." Chocolate eyes snapped open in shock. Indeed, his hips were rolling with a frantic rhythm.

"Hnn….uh, Kur-a…let me…"

Catching on, Bakura released Ryou so he could spin around and wrap his fetters around the elder's neck. He shivered at the hungry fire in Bakura's eyes that dragged over his skin like a physical caress as he wrapped his legs around the older boy's lean waist.

"Hot", he whined. "So hot…"

A sad chuckle rumbled in Bakura's throat. "I know. I want you. I want to be inside you little brother."

Ryou bit his lip and rubbed himself against Bakura's throbbing sex. Both boys groaned at the explosion of pleasure that sent their craving into overdrive.

"Then… take me."

Their innocent past had dissipated like an intricate dream when those first touches lingered. Bakura would love Ryou now. He would protect him, hold him, and be the only one to break him.

And so the brothers fell into the bed. Bakura held his weight on his elbows and clasped the smaller boy's nape as Ryou's thighs cradled him perfectly. "Let me in."

Small hands reached between their bodies, wrapping around the throbbing girth and stroking it a few times before he angled his hips and drew the shaft up against his entrance. Ryou glanced up at his reflection shyly while the taller boy dipped his head and found that lush pout.

A soft cry was swallowed by their kiss as Bakura pressed all his weight against the protesting dip. It fought valiantly but parted in the end to suck him inside its molten clutch. The elder male tucked his mouth near Ryou's ear as he panted raggedly, seeking distraction as pillowed walls clamped around him without mercy. Breathy mewls ghosted against his shoulder as he sank a good three inches before needing to pause.

With a hiss, Bakura pumped his hips then pulled back before repeating the process until he was fully sheathed inside the younger boy's body.

The twins gasped together, Ryou's nails digging, reopening the tender wounds on his brother's back but he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. It was hot. It was big. It was _inside_….Suddenly, Ryou loathed the manacles around his wrists. He squirmed until the older male rocked again, trying to be careful because of his size.

"Ku…ra…"

"I'm….mm….Ryou…are you okay?"

That throaty timbre, taut with pained patience was Ryou's undoing. It only hurt a little now. No, hurt wasn't the right word. "Good…feels so good", he gasped.

Bakura's breath hitched as he nuzzled the smaller boy's cheek. When Ryou's ankles locked and pulled him even deeper, all control was lost. His tongue swiped across his top lip as he drilled himself inside that tight, delicious heat over and over again, aiming for the spot his fingers had found until their world fractured, leaving the two siblings floating in a sea of blistering white as they shivered and clung to each other.

Old bonds were forgotten with the new, searing embrace, while they sank further and drowned in undiluted sensation. It was truly the beginning of the end.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Bakura flopped down like a boned fish beside Ryou, panting incredulously. "Holy shit", he gulped. "You're getting really good at this."

Ryou snuggled into the crook of his arm and smiled, walking two fingers up his echo's sweaty chest and watching the elder male carefully. Bakura rolled on top of him with a growl as he nipped the creamy dip of the boy's chin.

"How's your breathing?"

"It's fine." Ryou brushed his hands over the expanse of Bakura's sculpted stomach before trailing them back to trace the raised bumps of his scars, now completely healed. He'd lost count of how many times…ugh, he couldn't even think it without breaking out into a full body blush.

The important thing was that the fetters were no longer needed unless their viewer had a particular kink. Ryou sighed, grateful for the freedom but...

The taller boy scowled and scooted him towards the wall, throwing a blanket over them both as he shielded Ryou from the two-sided mirror. It was habit now.

Bakura draped an arm over Ryou's skinny waist and spoke into his ear in a low murmur. "Are you really okay?"

Snowy locks tickled his nose as the small boy nodded. "I just…I just wish I was stronger." He shot Bakura a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

The older replica sighed himself at that before snatching Ryou's hand and placing it flat against his chest. The boy bit his lip at the slow, steady pulse under his palm. "_I _will be your strength little one. All I am is yours."

Ryou swallowed and curled his fingers into a cage so that Bakura could lace their hands together.

"You've already dealt with so much though…I don't want you to have to take the whole world on your shoulders for me. I want to _help_ you."

"Then stay beside me."

"But—"

"Ryou, that's all I'm asking because that's all I need. If you're next to me… I'm invincible." He rolled the shoulder he wasn't laying on in a lazy shrug as his fingertips brushed sensually up the line of Ryou's arm.

The blush he'd barely managed to suppress earlier stained across the smaller boy's nose with a vengeance as he bit his lips, propping himself up. His hair acted as a curtain as it spilled around them, hiding this one sacred act from the eyes on the other side of that disguised glass. Bakura cupped Ryou's soft cheek and met him halfway in a tender tongue-laced kiss that was filled with their hunger, their regrets, and their tainted happiness.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Over the seemingly endless stretch of time Ryou and Bakura memorized each other's bodies, not bothering to keep their vigorous activities reserved for the Auctions alone. It became somewhat of an addiction and the duo began coveting one another more and more with every passing day. They started to loathe the hour when they were forced to leave the comfort of their nest to venture into the sun that was too bright, the sharp grass that used to feel soft as it stabbed their naked feet.

The others occupants loathed their presence, seeing as the brothers had sparked a new craze around here where the buyers didn't just come to bask in their company anymore. Vicious debates would ensue and cash would fly over who should be paired with who. They were powerless to stop it. They could brook no arguments as they were restrained and forced to rut like wild animals while those that paid their prices jerked themselves off behind the dark side of the mirror.

Elites the world over awaited the moment with barely leashed patience when Pegasus would inevitably call them into his private study to negotiate a purchase. He was greedy with them however, only allowing one boy out of his prison at a time and always declining those that would seek to abscond with his most profitable pair.

Ryou seemed to derive more strength with every orgasm Bakura drove him to. It was a wonderful thing and soon the siblings found themselves not having to worry about such limits as sickness to dampen their play. Bakura even forgot about his escape for a while as he threw himself headlong into conditioning his brother's body to his every desire until one day almost a year later reality—as it is wont to do—knocked loudly at their door.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Don't be absurd Otaki. Here, have a tissue."

The mustached man sighed as he slumped into the leather cradle of the chair and accepted the offering gratefully. "I'm not one to pick Pegasus", he panted around dabs at his flaccid sex. "But really. You promised us special…amenities when we left that Kaiba brat for you."

The platinum coifed man folded his arms and looked away, ignoring the heavy musk in the air that made him want to gag.

"As such, I think I'll be taking advantage of my contract's stipulation now. You know the one, under pay amenities. The very same that offers us prime choice around this place. I held out for this very purpose you know."

Pegasus locked his jaw, finding another reason to despise these old farts, especially Shuzo Otaki. He was a fat, ugly, _freaky _man and that was something coming from the king of freaks himself. The man just rubbed him wrong though. He was pathetic, offering trite comic relief in the board meetings where it was absolutely unnecessary. He was needy for praise. On top of it all he had an eerie obsession with penguins.

The man was oblivious to Pegasus's murderous seething as he stood up and splayed his hand against the clear barrier that separated him from the pair rocking slowly in the grips of lust. Ryou's breathy sobs fed through the speaker, amplified to perfection in this dark space. "Just look at them", he sighed appreciatively. Pegasus cringed when his beefy hand trailed down the glass and left a cum and grease handprint on the pristine surface. "Such white locks, like snow. Like a penguin's home. They are the perfect set, wouldn't you say sir?"

He turned back to his boss with a filthy simper, enjoying his victory. "Shall we go draw up the paperwork then?"

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Bakura rolled with a snarl as the door suddenly flew open. He threw the blanket over Ryou. "Stay behind me."

The guards…why were they here?

"Fuck. Get back. Don't touch him. Ryou!"

The elder twin was wrestled to the ground as the small boy was hauled from their bed. The steel was cold and heavy as it hugged sweaty skin.

"Kura…Kura!?"

"Ah, I _love_ the sound of jilted lovers in the morning."

Both turned to see the daunting figure of a man bouncing on his heels in the entryway. He smiled at them both then came forward to grab Ryou's chin, his mustache twitching. The whitenette cried out as the hand constricted with bruising pressure, forcing him to meet the man's gaze. "Yes, yes truly wonderful. Warm like the downy fur of an incubating mother. And you!"

Ryou's face twisted in confusion, his expression mirroring that of his brother as the elder was hauled to his feet. Both were still naked and it came as an ugly reality check when the person who could only be their buyer reached down to cup Bakura's semi-hard sex.

"Oi", he squawked, struggling. The scrubs-clad wards held him fast. "The fuck off me!"

"Don't touch him!"

"Incredible", the man murmured as he fondled the heated flesh then gave a harsh squeeze. Bakura locked his jaw and blinked to keep from tearing up, breathing raggedly through flared nostrils. "Strong as the regal Emperor penguin in season. Cold as the arctic tundra!" The man stepped back and rubbed his hands together.

"Boys, meet Shuzo Otaki." All occupants in the room turned to see a very sour looking Pegasus as he lounged in the open doorway. "Your new master from today on." He almost looked apologetic.

Bakura was released after the guards slapped his restraints on. Ryou ran into his arms and hid his face in Bakura's shoulder as the taller boy snatched the blanket from the bed and used it as a cover. He glared at them all as he held Ryou to his chest.

The man turned without warning and snatched Pegasus's sleeve, dragging him out of the room with the gaurds and leaving the twins in shocked silence. Bakura helped Ryou into his clothes then pulled his own pants on before slumping against the wall. He grunted and palmed his junk, still throbbing from that unpleasant…experience. At the sound of a sniffle he parted his legs so Ryou could slide between them and drape over his chest.

Pale fists curled as Ryou's body shook with fearful, silent tears. "What's gonna happen to us", he whispered.

Twin crimson blinked. He'd thought it was hopeless but this was their way out. "We're gonna leave this place little one."

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

A couple of days passed and Ryou's condition was worsening again. It was like a distant nightmare reawakened, the weak coughs carving deep into Bakura's heart as the small body moaned and shuddered.

The door opened with a whoosh of air and the angry boy scrambled to his feet.

"Pegasus, he's—"

The merchant pursed his lips. "Yes, I know. It's because they're finally wearing off."

Bakura blinked. "…they?"

Pegasus's visible eye rolled. "Stupid boy. The drugs. I drugged you both to make you more compliant. Something in the dosage must have agreed with him but now that I've stopped the administering—"

"You son of a bitch!" Bakura seized Pegasus and fisted into the folds of velvet as he slammed the older man into the wall. "You fucking drugged us?"

"Of course. Did you think your little tryst was the result of _feelings_?" He snorted.

"Fuck the why, you stopped and now he's suffering." Bakura's voice broke as he slammed Pegasus harder.

"You are leaving today Baku-baku. There's nothing I can do."

"There's…always something you can do. Help me! Help him!"

"I can't do that anymore Bakura. It all falls to you now." He glanced over at the shivering boy in the bed. "I wish you all the best."

Bakura backpedaled, letting the silver-haired man slip from his grip as he ran a hand over his face. "What the fuck…"

The drugging, the manipulation; none of that mattered more than Ryou's weakening state.

"I can offer you one bit of advice though."

Twin crimson narrowed on the merchant of flesh.

"Make sure the child stays warm. That birdbrain keeps his house below zero most days."

With that, he evacuated to allow the sentries to stride in and sweep them off to the transport ship. It wasn't the decadent rig he'd expected. Instead, it was a rusty liner that posed as a shrimping boat.

He paused on the briny dock, shifting Ryou in his arms and ignoring the wards flanking either side of him. Without turning he asked, "Where are we going?"

Pegasus cupped his chin in his own hand. "Domino."

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

The ocean swayed the boat with each crashing wave.

"Fuck", Bakura howled. He clutched Ryou closer to him and bent down to his ear. The pale boy mumbled some garbled gibberish and moaned when the elder male slapped his cheek a couple times. "I need you to stay with me little one. Stay awake for me just a little longer okay?"

Ryou started to sob in between stuttering pants. Bakura released him for a moment as he stumbled to the other side of the small rig and hammered on the door. "Hey", he shouted. No answer.

Bakura kicked the wooden barrier then gasped when it swung open, unlike the countless times when he'd tried before. He wasted no time in grabbing his brother and hauling him up piggy-back style. "Just a little longer", he grit out.

They staggered into the hall and Bakura was aghast to find water pooling around his ankles. The ship was sinking. He shot up the stairs then looked around, frantic. All the life boats had disappeared, they'd been forgotten. Bakura took a single deep breath then sprinted across the deck and dove headlong into the black, icy waves.

With powerful kicks, Bakura managed to get them to the surface and a fair distance away before he treaded water a moment. He turned to watch as the sea swallowed the dingy boat into its cold depths. Ryou sputtered and wrapped his arms around his brother's throat while they bobbed with the choppy surf.

"Fuck, fuuuuck."

A shaking hand raised in his peripheral.

Squinting, crimson eyes trained through the downpour on lights twinkling in the distance.

"Good boy Ryou."

The younger boy slumped as Bakura forced weary limbs into motion.

_**FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK KKKK. So that's done xD Usual apologies for typos and such. Even though the word count isn't that much this chapter was a bitch to get out. It's nowhere near perfect, and it never will be but with this we can finally move on! Again, this was supposed to be two chapters but I combined it into one. X-x blergh….. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING . ;;;; **_

_**Review my crappy crap? xP **_


	7. Chapter 7

_***streeeeetches~* Mk, so our boys are finally back ! Olga is just as snarky, and Pegasus is the same old creep. No oen, no munny, no sue. K?**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Kaiba's face was grim as he ran fingers through the damp golden mop fanned out on the pillow. He swiveled his head just so to watch the maid as she fussed with the sheets. "I don't like this Olga."

"Is not about likink master. Leetle darlink needs his sleep."

Lips pressed into a thin line as his hand moved down to smooth out the blanket draping his charge. Drugs, a medicated silence. How he despised this necessity. Kaiba balled his fingers into a fist as he pushed away memories of his own forced slumber and the stolen time from the first parts of his childhood. Yes, this was for the best.

The CEO wasn't holding him prisoner….per se. This wasn't to make the blonde complacent to unrealistic demands. This was….for his own good.

He was healing in his sleep here. He was safe.

_Just keep telling yourself that. _

Kaiba jolted a little when Olga broke into his thoughts.

"He is sweatink yes?"

The brunette nodded, not really noticing the burly woman disappear until she came back, huffing and bearing a basin fool of hot water. She bent and peeled the covers back with a maternal smile when the boy shivered and moaned in his sleep.

"Leetle darlink will get seek. You must clean heem."

Kaiba barely resisted an indignant squawk as he rose to his feet. "I'll leave that to you", he said brusquely. Or, at least he tried.

The maid extracted the rolling pin from her apron with disturbing nonchalance as she regarded her master. "I think not sir. Olga is needed in keetchen. You do thees."

The brunette sputtered as she smiled a little too cheerily.

"Look here, Olga make eet easy for you." As she said this she unbuttoned the teen's pajama shirt—actually, it was Kaiba's but he slept in the buff most times anyway—and tugged it from him gently before pulling it out from under his slender form. "Off we come", the servant chirped. "Just like in old country." The sharp clap of a hand over eyes sounded as she shucked Jonouchi's pants next .

"Olga please, be reasonable about this."

She tutted and straightened, snatching Kaiba's wrist in a way only Olga dared to do as she led him by the blonde's bedside. "You must care for your beloninks sir. Olga goes now."

"I've got work to do", he protested.

"If master has time to visit, he can make heemself useful."

Kaiba could only gape, feeling thoroughly had as he watched the hairy woman—so like an impatient mother—sweep from the room with naught but a swish of skirt. He gulped, glancing down at the naked teen with an abashed expression.

"I am Seto Kaiba", he announced to the air.

"Master", he heard Olga warn from the kitchen. "Olga comes in with rollink pin sir?"

He wiped a hand over his mouth and shifted his weight, twisting his lips in offense. "I could fire you, you know."

A stomp of feet sounded and then the masculine feme was occupying the doorway. She eyed him a moment before striding into the room and plucking the sponge from the metal tub, pushing it into her boss's hand. "You are master. Olga is Olga. Who weens here?"

He gulped as she tapped the cooking accessory against his cheek.

"Impudence", he growled. They both knew he would never make good on his threat. She'd been with him since his earliest memories after all.

"Good. Now wash", she commanded. The maid disappeared down the hall but he could feel her smirk from here. Before he could stop it a grin of his own cracked his face.

Jonouchi arched from the bed and thrashed around, attracting the CEO's attention once more. His smile disappeared as if it had never been. The teen was caught in the cold tendrils of the room as his dream took a turn for the worst.

"Right", Kaiba snarled. "He's a dog. Groom the dog. You can do this Seto. You've bathed Mokuba before."

_You didn't want to fuck your brother. _

"Shut _up_. Damn you", he hissed to himself.

The blonde groaned, flinching away from the fire in his voice. The elite squeezed the soft sponge until warm water trickled around his fingers before sighing and dipping it into the basin that was beginning to cool. The dripping sounded way too loud in the quiet room. He could call Daimon or Mokuba, but really. Who was he to cower in the face of a task one of his housekeepers had set him to?

Seto paused, face twisting as he considered the sheer absurdity of that last statement. He glanced up at the ceiling and blinked, as if trying to find the answer carved somewhere on the wooden boards. Jonouchi was starting to pant from his exposure and Kaiba nodded.

Right.

Panting.

A fucking mutt.

He smacked his crotch for good measure before taking a first tentative swipe with the loofa. When the blonde sighed, the taller boy tensed, expecting Jonouchi to awaken and fly at him in a rage as he'd done the last few times. He shook his head after a moment though, remembering they'd upped the dosage just a little to give him some much needed peace.

The knowledge that his charge would not wake up didn't stop his breath from hitching through the next wipe, and the one after that. Each drew a shiver, a sigh, a whimper, a sleepy moan.

"_So what are you going to use him for?" _

"Damn you Pegasus", he whispered. But in the end he knew who really needed the damning. The elite wrung the sponge out with a little more force than was necessary. Sighing in defeat, Kaiba ran his palm down the sculpted expanse of Jonouchi's chest, now a ruddy peach from the warm water. A trail of moisture followed, stark on the surface. He'd lost the tan, most of his color really. The boy's cheeks were sharper from weight loss. He was…fragile. And now he was_ all_ Seto's responsibility.

The budding feelings he _might_ have had for Jonouchi in the beginning would never come to fruition now. He'd been the messenger after all, the one who might as well have taken his precious sister's life for all Jonouchi was concerned.

He hated him more than before. No, there was no room for him in the blonde's heart. He could accept that. At least the mutt didn't take it out on his brother. So long as he kept to his original purpose, Kaiba would find it in himself to do the same.

The CEO locked his jaw and set about finishing his task as quickly and… apathetically as possible.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

_You need to wake up now. _

Jonouchi, clad in only a collar and cuffs, lashed out then wrapped his arms tighter around his middle as he trudged forward through the icy murk. The boy crouched in on himself, sure to stick to the dark and avoid the glaring spotlights that permeated this empty space. His teeth started to chatter.

"Lemme alone!"

_Jo…chi…ush…way…_

"Go away", the blonde hollered. "Shizuka, where are ya? It's your bruddah." Goosebumps prickled his skin and his feet were starting to tingle from the loss of warmth. "Answer me! Ple-ase…" Starkly different from the frigid air, something molten trickled down his cheeks and startled the boy. He hissed and swiped an angry arm over his eyes as he blinked away the sting. "Come on little girl, it's me! It's your jo-jo…" His voice thickened and he cried out as he stumbled too close to one of those spot lights. A hand snaked around his ankle and used the leverage to pull up the rest of the figure attached to it.

"Well boy, at least you and that brat are good for one thing. I sell you and I can retire in style", the phantom of his father barked out a laugh and leered as his grip constricted with bruising pressure. "Cooperate now."

**Stay out of the light.**

The blonde swallowed a scream, digging his nails into wet mud and kicking out wildly at the old man who dragged him closer. "Get offa me. Get _off_. Shizu—**" **Suddenly the drunkard vanished, as did the harsh spotlights. Jonouchi's chest heaved as he cast about.

"Brother…"

He jolted at the title then scrambled to his feet. "Where are ya? Bruddah's come to get ya." Fog boiled around his feet. His tear-stained cheeks stung at the further drop in temperature but the boy swallowed the groan building inside. His manacles were getting heavier by the second.

"Brother…."

"C'mere Shiz. Everythin's okay now."

She stepped out of the shadows and came towards him. He felt fit to burst with relief at first but as she stepped closer, things started to return.

Feelings. Images he didn't want to see, reminders of how he'd failed his flesh and blood. The apparition was rotting; sour decay as her bruised dermis melted from bone. His eyes watered and he bit the inside of his cheek.

**Look at her. You don't have the right to avert your eyes. Look what you've done. **

"Brother why did you let them? Why weren't you there?" Her eyes were carved out and her hands groped for him.

Jonouchi stepped back out of instinct as his face twisted with a silent sob. "S-shiz…"

Despite her mangled appearance he opened his arms and hitched his face into a grim smile even though he knew she couldn't see it. Maybe it was more for his benefit anyways. The tears spilled again, unhindered this time as they eased the grisly sight of his sister into an unintelligible blur. "I came as soon", he choked. "…as I could little one. Let bruddah hold ya now. C'mere baby."

She bent her head and stepped into the fold of his embrace. "Jo…"

The girl felt like ice, every inch of her pressed against his naked body. He wanted to weep until all the bitter failure was washed away. He wanted to scream at the injustice of such an innocent life being ripped away.

Instead, he laid his cheek against the top of her head and breathed in the metallic scent of blood and dirt…the scent of death that should not have been hers.

"I love ya", he whispered brokenly. "Jo loves ya Shiz. I'm so so-rry."

She shifted a little. "Me too brother."

Jonouchi gasped and clung to her as the apparition jammed her hand through his chest and clutched his beating heart.

"T-take it", he sobbed. "Take it Shiz. It's yours…"

Fire. Black.

**Stay away from the light. **

He was falling now, plummeting through the inky abyss towards the pinprick of white at the bottom. The wind scraped at the hole in his chest and he closed his eyes, reaching up for the fading vision of his dead sister as she held his heart then crumbled to dust.

**Stay…om….ight…**

"_Jo."_

No. I can't.

"_Jo_,_ please. You're hurting yourself. Wake up!"_

The blonde gasped and struck out, connecting with something soft and warm. The raven bundle tumbled to the floor as Jonouchi fisted the sheets on either side of him while his chest heaved in a panic. He drew in desperate gulps for air and snapped his head down as his hands came up to trace his unblemished torso. He patted the solid flesh and dragged his fingers over the spot where his sister had touched. It was still sore.

Amber eyes blinked and finally registered the shaking boy on the ground.

"M-mok, oh fuck. Mok…"

The child smiled up at him through a curtain of tears and swiped his face as he rose shakily to his feet and collapsed on the bed. Jonouchi gathered him close and rocked the ravenette back and forth. "Sorry. 'm sorry."

"It's okay." But Mokuba clung to him anyways and buried his face in the older boy's neck. "It's okay Jo. It's okay."

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Olga nudged the door open with her butt and huffed as she shifted the heavy tray. With her back to the bed she set the burden on the armoire and wiped delicately at the sweat beading her forehead.

"Good mornin'", a soft voice croaked.

The woman turned and braced her palms against the small of her back as she appraised the blonde sitting naked on the neatly made bed. She bustled forward to place a palm against his forehead.

"The pains, they lessen with the sleep yes?"

Jonouchi rubbed an absent hand over his chest and nodded but the maid was on her game, having been in the service of one such stoic CEO most of her life.

"Leetle darlink, this is not thee way." She gripped his wrist and led it away from the raw scratches over his heart. The blonde didn't fight her or shy away from the scrutiny. He merely smiled and cocked his head.

"Wha isn't? Somethin' wrong?"

Her frown darkened a little, noting that the smile didn't reach his eyes. Olga said nothing more however as she returned to the tray and lugged it over to the bed. "Eat", she said curtly. "Then clothes."

"Yes ma'am."

The woman smoothed back her frizzy hair and crossed her arms in approval. She never crossed her arms unless something was wrong. The blonde shoveled the broth down and inhaled the porridge then wiggled into his pants. There were no more self-conscious squawks, no fighting. He happily set about puttering through the small tasks she appointed so that his weakened body could acclimate to being awake.

Happily...

She stood by him the whole time.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Seto?"

"What?"

"Why is Jo being like this?"

"He's coping."

"But he's not crying anymore."

"He is when he thinks we aren't watching."

"Why does he laugh now? He didn't this much before."

"He's pretending."

"Pretending to cope?"

"_Life is a tragedy for those who feel, but a comedy for those who think", _the TV cried dramatically.

Kaiba nodded and took a sip of tea as he allowed his brother to cuddle against his shoulder. Both seemed disturbingly nonchalant as they watched a movie on the flat's couch, yet their ears were sharpened for any sound that might come from the open door just down the hall.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Mokuba tapped his pencil against the assignment before bringing the utensil's eraser up to nibble at the tip as his brows furrowed in concentration. He rubbed one eye, realizing with a hefty degree of irritation that he'd just read the same sentence five times.

The child palmed his face and redoubled his efforts only to be nearly startled out of his skin by a cheery jangle from the wall-length plasma screen on the opposite wall. Mokuba bit his lip and reclined back in his brother's chair. After a considerable amount of groveling and pouting, the elder had allowed him to do homework in his office.

The video-call became more insistent.

Seto would get mad if Mokuba picked up, but it was Pegasus, the one his brother had bought Jo from. He could tell by the little icon that flashed on the screen. His jaw worked as he chewed hard on his lip before closing one eye and clicking the mouse.

The sterling-tressed merchant popped up, appearing pale with anger yet a light flush dusted his fair skin. "Mokuba darling", the man drawled. "Is your brother around?" The child's mouth opened to answer then clacked shut as Pegasus flinched and sucked in a sharp breath.

Dark brows furrowed as he shot a glance out the window. "Uh…no. But I could—hey are you alright?"

The man's velvet clad arm reached down and yanked at something off screen as he forced a smile. "Fine. Why dear boy?"

Mokuba eyed the creepy merchant carefully as he noticed odd wet noises in the background. "…nevermind. Hold on a sec okay?"

Pegasus inclined his head and his visible eye crinkled with fondness as Mokuba hopped off the chair that was a bit too large for him. The child shuffled across the room, socked feet dragging over the lush carpet to work up some static electricity. When the older man heard the click of the door on the other side of the connection he thumbed his mouse and slumped in the chair's cradle a moment. A throaty moan escaped him when a chuckle vibrated around the suction clutching his weeping cock.

He balled his fist into aqua tresses and yanked the beautiful boy off him. "What have I told you about teeth", he hissed.

The androgyn chuckled again, the sound huskier than before as his eyes darkened. He rubbed his cheek in a loving gesture against the throbbing flesh that had moments before filled his mouth to capacity before turning to nip impishly at the older man's thigh. "Forgive me master", he drawled. "But you like it."

Pegasus's single eye narrowed at the unapologetic display that both pissed him off and turned him on. It was a heady combination and though Dartz no longer brought in the most money, the merchant made no bones about coveting the aqua-tressed beauty—his personal perfection—and keeping the androgyn for his exclusive use.

They were one in the same really. Dartz's father had sold the boy off like cattle, realizing his child would never be able to take up his mantle as heir. Pegasus could relate to that. He saw himself in this blue-haired teen that sneered at the entire world. Riches to rags...

And he craved that infallible arrogance, that fierce untamed impudence of their banter. He counted down the seconds before he could pound that fire again until Dartz's mask cracked and he became nothing more than an empty, gasping husk.

A gloved hand cupped the boy's chin and stroked it as Dartz placed a tender kiss on the man's palm. The same hand moved up, stroking, petting until he reached the crown of blue. He fisted and hauled the panting, moaning mess up for a tongue infused kiss. His free limb snaked around the lithe waist and kneaded one supple globe of Dartz's ass, wringing a broken groan from the younger boy.

Pegasus smirked as the lusty grip graduated into a sharp slap that echoed off the bookcases in his office. The adrogyn cried out and sagged as his legs collapsed. "You know what else I like", he growled against the teen's wet pout. Dartz licked his lips and forced himself to straddle his master without being commanded.

"Mm", the merchant droned. He seized both ass cheeks this time and ground the slave against his center as he nibbled the pale, jerking pulse under his lips. "Earn it."

Dartz threw back his head.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Mokuba jogged over the sweeping grounds towards the flat. A light sheen of sweat started to bead on his forehead just as he reached the quaint wooden door. He bent and braced hands on his knees, stealing a moment to breathe.

With a final whoosh, Mokuba straightened and called out "Big brother?" He knocked twice then twisted the brass knob and stepped inside. The living room was empty, swathed in cool shadows. Mokuba jumped when he heard a noise from the kitchen.

He headed towards the commotion then paused, flabbergasted into silence as he loomed in the doorway.

Daimon was lounging against the counter while a giggling Olga hovered over a bubbling pot and batted her eyelashes in the manservant's direction. The child shuddered then swallowed.

"M-Ms. Olga?"

Both occupants jumped before Daimon stiffened and coughed in his fist. "Excuse me young master. My lady", he shot her a coy grin then hustled past the ravenette. Mokuba raised a delicate brow at the maid's conspicuous blush.

She seemed to come back to herself after a moment because she gave the contents in the pot a few brisk stirs and wiped her hands on her apron. "What is eet? You want leetle darlink yes?"

"Actually I was looking for my brother."

She smiled fondly and turned towards him as she pressed a finger to her lips. The burly woman led him down the hall towards Jonouchi's room. The door—as ever these days—was cracked open, gifting both child and servant with a cozy sight.

Seto was sitting…well, slumping in a chair by the blonde's bedside with his arms crossed and his chin lowered. A petulant frown carved lines into his face as his chest rose and fell slowly. Both were sharing in the same peaceful slumber.

Mokuba bit his lip. "I hate it when he pushes himself like this." His brother rarely showed weakness enough to fall asleep in front of others.

"Master ees a goot man."

The child's shoulders slumped as his eyes wandered over the oblivious pair. "I know, I just… I just wish he would stop trying to shoulder the whole world."

"Mokie, my babushka. Listen to Olga now."

The ravenette swiveled and gifted her with his full attention.

"What we shoult do, and what we actually do—"

"Seldom coincide." A slow smile curved his lips. "So you've told me."

Olga patted his shoulder. "You will be goot man too one day. Then you will see."

She bustled back to the kitchen and left the child to muse. He glanced at the wall clock and flinched when he realized that Pegasus was still waiting. Should he wake him? For Seto to fall asleep in such a compromising position…if he knew one thing about his brother, the older male wasn't snoring at the moment because he wanted to.

Mokuba took a step forward, then another. It would do Kaiba more harm than good to rest here anyways. The child shook his brother's shoulder.

"Seto? Seto, wake up."

The elite grunted but somehow managed to drag himself into consciousness. He blinked a few times to dissipate the lingering grogginess. The poor man looked absolutely haggard.

"Mok", he croaked. "What's wrong?"

The child smiled. "Pegasus is on the line."

"Now?"

"On hold in your office."

Kaiba smoothed his expression and ran a hand through his hair before standing languidly like he hadn't been drooling in his sleep moments before.

"Thank you."

"Can I…stay here while you're gone?"

The CEO halted then tossed a look over his shoulder. He could tell by the nervous fidgets that Mokuba hadn't yet completed his homework. However…

"I'd prefer that you do." He offered a rare smile before it dropped as he resumed his stoic business persona. "If he wakes up—"

"I'll let you know."

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

The brunette scowled as he the neared his office. Faint slaps could be heard inside, even through the thick mahogany. With a sigh, the elite braced both arms then pushed the doors open as he strode through, grateful the instant he stepped inside that Mokuba had wanted to stay behind.

"Ah! Ah, m-mas_ter, nhhh._"

His eyebrow twitched as the ardent sobs reached a crescendo.

"H-har-der…ohmygod yes. Right there, _right there_, right **thereeee.**"

"Mmh. Yeah, ride that horse."

The sound of a slap crackled over the intercom, followed by a sharp gasp.

Seto didn't pause as he stalked to his desk and cleared his throat loud enough that it could be heard over the elicit display. The brunette steepled his fingers with a scowl as he lowered himself into his seat.

A blue haired boy obscured Pegasus, spread out and bouncing feverishly in the older man's lap. His head was propped back against the velvet clad shoulder and his whole body was strained in the pursuit of finis as he bared his front to the webcam.

Suddenly, his motions stilled as Pegasus plucked the teen from his lap. With a hand tangled in aqua tresses, the merchant forced the mewling mess on his knees out of sight. Seconds later wet sounds and cock-in-mouth groans piddled forth.

Seto raised a delicate brow as the sterling-tressed man flicked his cuffs and regarded his customer. "Now then", he said, voice only slightly breathless despite his vigorous activities. His eye sparkled on the wall length projection as he smiled down at the CEO. "Kaiba boy! So sorry about that. But you know how it is", he wiggled his eyebrow even as a throaty moan escaped the off-screen androgyn.

Seto's scowl darkened considerably. "You're fortunate that this room is…mostly sound proof. As it is, I hope there was a specific reason you've called me away."

"Taking care of your puppy?"

"My business is my own Pegasus."

The merchant gave a knowing titter but it choked off into a gasp. "Dartz, teeth."

Kaiba reached for his keyboard to end the call.

"Wait! Wait my boy." His smile strained. "There is actually." His nostrils flared as he shut his eye and collected himself. "I wanted to inquire as to whether or not you received my invitation."

Twin cobalt settled on a guilded envelope on one corner of his desk. "If I have?"

"Splendid!" He clapped gloved hands together. "You'll be coming then." Though it was posed as a question, the merchant's tone was more of a demand.

"What makes you think—"

Pegasus scoffed. "You work hard. Come play hard too." He licked his lips and if Kaiba hadn't been so astringently indifferent, he might have gagged.

"I never go to your dratted events, you know that. They're uncouth, and I've more pressing matters to occupy my time with."

"_Ahh_", the older man sighed. Kaiba wasn't sure if it was from the oral attentions he was quite literally receiving under the table or from something else. "That's the trouble with rushing through your contract I'm afraid. You must learn to read them properly or you might find yourself in", he tapped his nail against his desk, "a most _compromising_ position."

Seto locked his jaw, knowing and dreading what was coming.

Pegasus smiled. "So you understand then."

The sound of Kaiba's teeth grinding joined the androgyn's quickening noisy slurps.

**Power hungry, perverted son of a— **"Very well." **Bitch! **He rubbed a hand over the stubble on his chin. This might be a blessing in disguise. It would be good to get Jonouchi out of the house for a bit. He didn't notice the playfulness of Pegasus's expression decay into grave seriousness.

"In any case, I have a specific matter to address with you this year. With _all_ of you."

The brunette cast him a furtive glance and inclined his head as he reached for his keyboard.

"Kaiba-boy, one last thing." One of the merchant's hands dipped out of sight and yanked the aqua-tressed teen into his lap once more. He used his legs to spread creamy thighs and made sure Kaiba watched as he plunged two fingers knuckles-deep inside the boy's swollen pucker. A small whine escaped as Dartz's breath hitched and he tossed his head back, grinding against the intrusion shamelessly. Pegasus dragged his tongue along the elegant, quivering arm and smirked. "Bring your pet."

Seto slammed the end button and sat back as he folded one fist in the palm of his other hand and rested his lips there.

Hell, this was going to be just as bad as it sounded.

_**I feel sorta bad. It's not like I was withholding chapters or anything, but I tried devoting more of my time to my other work. I got two things half written, the next installments for Live and Learn and LM. That kinda made me happy until I cranked out the ENTIRE chapter for this one. In like…less than an hour xD**_

_**And it made me realize something. Writing some fanfiction feels like home. Some just write themselves and others take a hefty amount of agonizing and twitching. Now, granted, it can be likened to sneezing; quick, snotty, and …well not up to standard; or giving birth; long, bloody, tiresome, violent, and beautiful. **_

_**Some are crappy, some not so much x3 Even though this is coming out as quick as a sneeze, I hope that it isn't as gross as snot for you. **_

_**Also, another thing you might notice in my work is that one of my biggest recurring themes is 'nothing is ever free'. I have found a flaw in that however because leaving a review is free ;3 And it makes me feel better. If you don't and just favorite or even take a moment to read my work though, I am eternally grateful. Inevitable typos abound, for which you have my deepest apologies - **_

_**Thank you so much for sticking with my story n_n more coming soon~!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

"I am a prince! All my life _everything_ has prostrated itself before me."

"Master, stop! You're hurting me…" Yugi cowered against the wall Atem was pinning him against, their houseguests out of mind for a moment as manicured fingers carved welts into the smaller boy's arm. "Please…"

"Why do you fight me!? Why do you refuse?" His voice cracked, something resembling hysteria festering as a strangled cry in his chest. "Am I not gentle? Have I not been patient?!"

"Yes", Yugi whispered. His body would not obey him, in every way he was no longer his own. His muscles quivered in response to the perfect fury lacing Atem's restraint, his legs threatening to buckle. He wanted to say no. He wanted to lash out and say he was a _human_, that affection couldn't be bought, that it had to be earned. This was a tired argument though and he'd forfeited the right to say such things so instead, he murmured, "Yes master."

"Don't…call me that…"

Purple eyes flickered as the spark of life died there. He wasn't even confused. Yugi awaited his master's edict, drowning in the piercing crimson that bathed all facets of his being.

"Say my name."

With a wide, fearful gaze Yugi offered subtle resistance in his hesitation.

"Call me Atem", the prince begged, kneeling before his servant. "Call me Atem, aibou."

Expression hollow, the trinette droned, "What would you have me do…Atem?"

"Love me…love me because you want to, not because I force you." Tan fingers slid up the black fabric covering Yugi's thighs, giving a squeeze of encouragement. In their wake the kinks released, the trembling muscles stopped. "I will if I must but…I'd prefer it if you were willing. Love me as I you. Just, follow me." The prince's hands stilled as he closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Yugi's stomach. "Follow me and love me and I will show you everything. Let me", he made a frustrated gesture. "Let me protect you."

His servant said nothing but the collar around his throat weighed down as the yoke it was meant to be. The boy's head bobbed in understanding but the emptiness lingered. Atem wilted but decided to take his chances as they stood now.

With careful movements, he rose to his feet and cupped Yugi's nape with both hands, dipping down for a chaste kiss as his fingers massaged. The smaller boy's lips were soft, sweet, pliant. Atem swiped his tongue over his own underlip before making a repeat offense, deepening the contact for only a moment. Yugi's breath hitched with a small mewl of protest. "Aibou", Atem whispered between wet pecks. "Aibou…"

The master tasted, licked, explored with relish while Yugi stood there and endured it, hands loose at his sides, head tilted up slightly, eyes open and dead as Atem took his fill. The prince pulled back, knowing that Yugi wasn't going to respond but treasuring this contact more than the finest jewels, the coolest water. He hugged his heart's echo close and turned until he could run his nose over the soft curve of Yugi's ear. "You are _mine_ little one."

No response.

"Tell me you are mine Yugi", his voice was stern, desperate.

"I am yours…Atem."

The prince's hold tightened, pointedly ignoring the silent disgust that colored every bit of his boy's soul.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

A sharp knock at the door jerked Atem out of his doze on the couch. He blinked stupidly at the wall, hoping it was some lasting phantom but another sharp rap echoed in the hall's interior. The prince grunted, hauling himself to his feet and ignoring the stiff muscles that protested sudden movement from staying in the same position too long.

He'd been dreaming of their confrontation. Dreaming. No, he thought wryly. Dreaming would mean rest and the Gods had seen fit to grant him none of that. He was exhausted.

Yes, even princes had boundaries. He still couldn't bring himself to do more than kiss. It was definitely not for lack of wanting however.

_All things in time._

The prince swabbed his bottom lip with his thumb as if that could banish the lingering tingle and padded towards the entryway with a frown.

The intrusion sounded for a third time, from here Atem could hear the hinges creak in protest as the visitor on the other end hammered away. The throbbing at his temples threatened to erupt into a full blown headache so he pushed himself from stumbling to shuffling into the hall on socked feet_._ It was at times like this he wished he could more assertive with _his_ wants. Answering doors was servants' work but Yugi was opposed to that sort of thing, to having people wait on him hand and foot. Yugi wanted to be alone in his grandfather's house. Atem wanted him to be comfortable, so he heeded the silly requests.

And so here he was, a prince of a great nation, answering the door to a game shop…and sorely wishing he hadn't.

A pink rabbit-like cartoon creature was hunkered on the stoop, clutching a gilded envelope in its yellow gloved hands. It was garbed in….teal overall shorts, a huge violet bow tie, goggles, and ridiculously oversized blue boots.

Pain exploded in Atem's skull, crimson blinking a few times just to make sure he was really seeing... whatever this thing was. "Uhm…", he croaked. "May I…May I help you…?"

The cartoon creature stuck its tongue out and shoved the envelope into Atem's hands before it exploded into motion; what could only be called a scuttling jig of sorts, slapping its haunches, slobbering, giggling. As the creepy thing opened its mouth to start singing, Atem slammed the door in its face.

He placed his back to the wood with wide eyes, praying it would leave. When the shuffle of big-booted rabbit feet finally sounded he sighed, slumped, and pressed both palms to his temples as they gave a vicious pulse. The delivery slipped from his fingers as Atem groaned and placed his forehead on his knees.

That…thing could only have come from one place. He took a breath. He took another. Atem straightened up and ripped open the stylized seal.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Please?"

"I said no brat. Now git."

"But…"

"No."

"This is _my_ house!"

"And he's _my_ brother!"

Yugi took a breath for patience as he crossed his arms and mustered a scowl. A soft, muffled voice bled through the door, making the elder twin tense. He shot Yugi another silent snarl then cracked the door open and leaned his head in.

The trinette bit his lip, unable to hear the exchange from here. Bakura stiffened and muttered under his breath as he straightened to regard Yugi again.

He gave a tremulous smile, the older boy not so threatening when he remembered Ryou could temper even this demon's rage. "Can I now?"

Bakura clucked his tongue and eyed Yugi as he began to chew his lip in earnest, shifting his weight from foot to foot. The whitenette crossed his arms, scraping a hard stare up and down the quivers that shook gold bangs over purple eyes.

At length, the older boy growled, "I suppose", and stepped aside, pushing the door all the way open with one arm. He didn't take his eyes off Yugi the whole time he shuffled inside. Ryou was propped up on the bed.

The trinette breathed a sigh and padded over to lean by his side.

"Ryou", he said gently. A hand came up to cup the pale boy's cheek but quicker than a blink, bony fingers caged his wrist and yanked him back. Yugi cried out, his shoulder burning as his toes skimmed the carpet. The taller boy dangled him until they were eye level. His face contorted as he spat, "_Don't_ touch him."

Ryou gasped then started coughing.

Bakura spared him a glance then shook Yugi's wrist, waiting for the sound of popping, the feeling of tearing. "See what you did? He's not ready." He turned with the intent of dragging the trinette out but a small hand fisted in his shirt, ceasing his movements.

"Kura! Drop…him…", Ryou wheezed.

Any other time the elder twin might have scoffed at his bravado, but there was a hard glint in those chocolate eyes. He knew that look well. Without being asked twice Bakura complied, stalking towards the door and swinging it closed until only a sliver of hallway was visible. "Call me when you're ready."

Yugi curled his arm against his side, smoothing his face into a pained smile as he reclaimed his spot. This time though, he didn't try to touch his guest. "How are you feeling", he murmured.

"Better." Ryou's fingers drifted across the bed and tangled with the one's clutching Yugi's elbow. "I'm so happy to see you agai—"

"I'm sorry!"

The frail boy jumped at the desperation coloring the words. Yugi turned to him, face relaxed but hot tears tumbled down his cheeks, belying his calm. "Ryou…I didn't want to leave you. I didn't."

"I know." And he meant it. Little hands laced together and squeezed, each boy soothed by the concrete feeling of the other. "I know…"

Yugi bowed his head and his shoulders sagged, tension he hadn't realized was building there until it rolled off like water on feathers. "So many things have happened. Sometimes…sometimes I don't—"

"Its okay." He jerked his chin toward the door. "Don't mind Kura. His bark is worse than his bite."

"I resemble that remark", the elder snapped.

A wet smile stole over Yugi's lips even as his shoulder throbbed. "I missed you."

Rosy lips quirked in amusement. "I missed you too Yugi. And thank you." Another squeeze.

Purple met brown in silent question. With his free hand Ryou gestured around the room then massaged his throat as he winced, trying to find his voice which was beginning to get gravelly from lack of use. Yugi nodded and leaned forward to bump their foreheads together, tucking a snowy strand behind Ryou's ear.

"No more talking now", he chided. He made a move to get up but Ryou clung to him.

"Wa…it. Not ye-t." The pale boy's face drew taught with distress and pain. "Yugi, stay."

"You need rest. And I should go anyways to see if my master needs anything."

Ryou clutched at his hand but in the end, Yugi stood and dislodged his grip. "I'll come back."

"That's…what you said…last time."

The trinette smiled sadly and cupped a pale cheek in his palm. Chocolate orbs stared up at him, stubborn and just as loveable as he remembered.

"Get a move on squirt." Yugi turned to see Bakura looming in the doorway. He jerked his chin towards the hall. "Penicula is calling for you."

Despite his healthy fear/respect for the older boy, Yugi couldn't quite choke back the laugh at what Bakura had recently dubbed his lord and master. He flushed as he scurried past, exchanging a secret smirk with the smaller whitenette then disappearing downstairs.

"Is that really…necessary?"

Bakura rolled one shoulder as he stepped into the room and closed the door all the way behind him. As an afterthought he flicked the lock. "It's a moral imperative to make fun of that prick."

Ryou shook his head between raspy pants and extended his arms. Getting the message, the elder twin peeled his shirt off and climbed onto the other side of the bed. Ryou wiggled over then laid his head on Bakura's chest, sighing as they both got comfortable.

"He is…Yugi's master though. If you aren't careful he might…kick us out."

The older boy snorted, resting his cheek on his brother's snowy locks and pressing a heated palm on the small of Ryou's back. "He won't. …Prissy Princey—?

Ryou shook his head. "I like Penicula better."

Bakura played with the nickname on his tongue. "Yeah, me too. Anyways, he isn't the one in charge here." A hand came up and hooked one of Ryou's knees, draping the slender leg over his thighs, pulling his replica closer.

"But Yugi said—"

"The brat can't see it yet." Bakura paused for a moment, his thoughts simmering. "But Atem isn't the one in control."

Idle fingers played with Bakura's nipple as Ryou's other arm tightened around his middle. Bakura rubbed his back. The darker echo couldn't resist the wry smirk that curved his mouth, silently accepting the same truth that didn't apply to just Atem.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"…Atem?"

The prince looked up from roving over the message a third time. He blinked then set the invitation on the coffee table and motioned Yugi over. Pensive, the smaller boy sat with a straight back and his hands bunched on his knees.

Atem bent forward and cupped one of his fists, resting his elbows on his knees and contemplating the silence around them a moment. Then he sighed through his nose.

"Pack your things."

Yugi stiffened but rose to do his master's bidding.

"Aren't you even going to ask why?"

"No mas—Atem."

The shorter of the two turned on his heel and plodded back up the stairs.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Leetle darliiiink", Olga sang as she bustled inside.

Jonouchi looked up from his numb hand and smiled, though his eyes remained as hard as amber. "Wha's up?"

"Olga comes to pack things. Italy awaits."

The blonde sputtered, showing a little of his old self for a moment and only remembering his position when Seto grumbled and rolled over, nuzzling into the peachy palm that currently posed as his pillow with a sleepy pout. The elite had taken to sneaking into Jonouchi's bed lately, claiming it was the only place he could get some suitable rest. Though the situation should've been awkward, the shorter boy soon found himself feeling weird if he woke and didn't find Kaiba next to him.

He hated him, there was no mistake about that. But with him around, Jonouchi's blame found a target that wasn't aimed inward. For that at least, for the silent blame that Kaiba shouldered without complaint, Jo let him sleep here. There was no touching. There was no struggle, there was only the two of them partaking in yet another transaction.

_Keep your enemies closer._

Jonouchi lowered his voice. "Why Italy?"

"Master did not tell you? We go to Gala!"

"We…?"

"Leetle darlink, leetle master, big master, and Olga", she chirped, busying herself with hauling out a suitcase and folding shirts inside the open compartment.

"Hold on. Wha' are ya talkin abou'?"

"It'll be good for you to get out." He flinched, turning to Kaiba whose eyes were opened and trained solely on him.

"Did we wake ya?"

Seto shook his head and blinked away the last remnants of slumber.

"Damn", the blonde muttered.

The elite gave a snort and his voice was gravelly as he added, "You've been cooped up for too long."

Jonouchi rolled his eyes and barely refrained from stating the obvious. "I don' get a say in this do I?"

Seto muffled a yawn and sat up, rolling the cricks out of his neck. "Not at all. Now be a good boy and lets get you in your collar and leash. We're going for a long walk."

He ducked the shoe that Olga chucked at his head, the smirk dying on his lips at the livid expression painted on the blonde's face.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Ahhh, I'm so excited!"

"Mok, sit still."

The ravenette rocked in his seat and squeezed Jonouchi's fingers as the blonde reached over to pluck a grain of rice from the boy's cheek. "Why? You're feeling better! We're a whole family! And we're gonna par_tay_." The leather creaked as the boy wiggled, his bento thoroughly forgotten.

Jonouchi allowed a wan smile for Mokuba's sake but didn't look over. He could feel Seto's eyes on him. Knew Seto could see that he was faking it.

The private jet sliced through the atmosphere on silent steely wings like a hot knife to butter, carrying them ever closer to an epicenter of greed and glamour.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Why isn't it going to be at Duelest Kingdom?"

"Because rich people like to spend their money", Bakura muttered bitterly.

"It'll be okay. We'll be back before you know it." Yugi didn't release Ryou's hands even when a low growl rumbled in the elder twin's chest. The pale boy gave him a sad smile, much stronger than he had been before. All four stood in the hall, Atem donning his gloves and directing the luggage into his driver's trunk. "Please stay here", the trinette urged. He chewed his lips and squeezed Ryou's fingers.

The other boy bumped his head against Yugi's shoulder and breathed in the scent of clean cotton and Irish Spring. "Have fun."

Bakura rolled his eyes and slid an arm around his brother's shoulders, pulling him close as Atem mirrored the gesture. Both taller males regarded each other with a hard look before the prince strode out the door. They didn't look back.

When the door shut Ryou slumped then ducked under Bakura's arm and stretched. He smiled up at his older echo when he saw concern glitter in that crimson gaze.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"You said it yourself brother. Let's finish this."

Bakura's mouth set into a firm line. "There's nothing saying you can't stay here. I can do it on my own."

"He touched you", Ryou snapped. "He touched you and they hurt you and that's something I can't allow. I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me again."

The elder's brows rose. Ever since Ryou began regaining his strength, he'd become more…possessive over Bakura's company. He spent a small amount of time with Yugi, and every day it was like they were back in the compound, only this time there were no drugs. Ryou could breathe again but that freedom was overshadowed by the wanted news bulletins that proclaimed them as runaway criminals. If the police caught them for something they hadn't done it would only be a matter of time before they were in Pegasus's clutches once more. Then that fat penguin's.

They'd narrowly escaped a tyrannical master, both of them were aware of this. _Better to nip this problem in the bud._

And Ryou had surprised him even further with this uncharacteristic proposal.

"_What? You're my brother Kura. I have some of your genes too remember?" _Twin crimson blinked as he was jolted out of his reverie.

"I'm not going to live in fear the rest of my life. I don't want to have to look over my shoulder every I think there's someone there."

The elder scowled. "_I'll_ be there. This isn't Cairo. You're safe _here_."

Ryou strode up to the taller boy and melted into him. Bakura hummed his approval and looped his arms around his brother's slender waist, jumping when small fingertips shoved up under his shirt to drag over the velvety raised scars that were stitched into his back.

"You won't leave me again Kura. I won't let you. We're in this together." His nails dug in, scraping as chocolate orbs hardened with determination and a power he'd never tasted before. He wanted to huff and stomp his foot, but if this didn't get the message across, nothing would.

Bakura grinned.

_**Just a quick update to let you know I'm alive on this front! ^^ I'm really sick right now so reviews would be extra nice~ Please excuse any typos e.e;;**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Yugi fidgeted and wrung his hands in his lap, damp with nervous sweat. The cabin was a little too cold, the seats a little too comfortable. And he and Atem were a little too alone in this sleek, luxurious space. Even though there was a seat right next to Yugi's, Atem had opted to station himself across from the boy to allow him breathing room. Still, they were far closer than he knew Yugi wanted.

"Aibou?"

He flinched. "Yes?"

"Are you alright? Would you like water or something to eat?"

The trinette shook his head in a panic but his body, for not the first or last time, betrayed him and answered Atem's call. His stomach gave an onerous gurgle, too loud in the silence between them. A genuine chuckle trickled from the master's lips and he lifted his hand.

A flight attendant materialized and smiled as she held her notepad aloft.

"Honeyed dates and a pomegranate please."

Her pen scratched along the paper then she cast an expectant glance at the smaller male. Yugi shook his head.

"Aibou, come now. I know you're hungry."

Yugi curled an arm around his stomach, face burning. He bit his lips, then, "A…hamburger, please."

The pen paused. At a look from her prince she forced the smile again and hustled to the back of the plane.

"Did I… did I say something wrong?"

Atem's eyebrows rose. "Why ever would you think such a thing?"

Yugi bunched both hands into his shirt wrinkles. "She looked surprised."

The taller boy chuckled. "I've never eaten a hamburger so she probably was."

Purple blinked then widened. Yugi forgot his fear and caution for a moment. "Never?"

Atem smiled softly. "Never."

"But…they're so good."

"They're unhealthy and according to father, unbefitting the royal palate."

Yugi fell silent. Something as normal, as mundane and commonplace—but then Atem wasn't common place at all. He bought people. He was going to rule an entire nation. They were from different worlds. "What did you eat before?"

At that moment, a bowl of honeyed dates and a halved pomegranate was set up by Atem's elbow. She turned to Yugi. "Your order will be along in a moment…sir."

He smiled his thanks but it went unnoticed.

The prince sighed through his nose. Idle fingers reached out to pluck one of the little brown fruits and pop it in his mouth. Atem chewed thoughtfully, brows furrowed. "Boars, deer, rice. The feasts were tedious but the food was succulent enough."

"Did your mom cook for you?"

Surprised, Atem blinked. He tapped his finger against the date in his hand. "I didn't have a mother." He glanced at Yugi, pleased to find the other's eyes searching for somewhere else to focus. He'd been caught staring. Atem grinned. "You eat hamburgers often, yes?"

Yugi nodded. "They were….grandpa's favorite."

Atem winced. "I apologize."

"It's okay. I don't remember my mom either. Grandpa raised me."

"Tell me. Let me hear your story little one."

The trinette rolled his shoulders. It was a soft demand, yet Yugi didn't feel threatened for some reason. He opened his mouth. Closed it. Chewed on his tongue. "Not really much to tell. He loved me, I loved him." Yugi traced the creases of his pants as he brought one knee up and hugged it. "He loved games. Board games, card games. Even though he was old, he was like a kid. Like a brother." Yugi swallowed. "He was my best friend…"

"I'm… so glad he was kind to you. You've become what you are because of him. In part, at least."

Yugi titled his head. "I suppose I have." The smaller boy cleared his throat. "What…what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your…dad? Uhm…no. No, nevermind. Sorry." Yugi bit his lip and looked out at the thick white clouds below them, a fluffly landscape in the glaring sunlight. It would be all too easy to plunge through that wispy illusion of solidity...

"It's alright. I'm afraid I have nothing much to offer either. He is…" Atem sighed. "He is a hard man because he has to be. The people, they come first." A bitter shadow flashed across his face. "And I must learn this well."

Yugi wanted to say something. The poor prince, the same who had both ruined him and built him back up again looked his own age a moment as he glanced out the window too. He looked young, and scared, and tired. "Wh-what about friends?"

"None." The tone was calm, the answer practiced like it had been with the subject of his mother. "I am not allowed such things. It would distract from my destiny."

Yugi sat back. Where did that leave him then? "No friends at all?"

Atem turned to him, eyes smoldering. "I…I was allowed to partake in Pegasus's foolish dealings because father wanted me to get a taste for…"He coughed. "Royal privileges. I am allowed to take and keep you only on the assumption that you stay a possession... not a person. Father believes you to be just a pretty pet for me." He made a frustrated gesture and finally tore his gaze away from his heart's obsession. "That's…why we had to come. He wants to see you." The tan hand drifted to the seat next to the prince and he brushed his fingers over the invitation and a second piece of heavy paper who's seal looked creased, as if it had been opened and read many times.

Yugi's eyes dulled and he hugged himself. "Oh…I see."

"But you're so much more." It was a whisper, a fragile quiet sound that might've not been said at all. The silence was so absolute however, that Yugi did hear it. When he chanced a look at his master, Atem's fist was pressed to his lips, the date crushed and forced as a brown sticky goop between his fingers. His eyes were trained on his own lap. "I've postponed this for as long as I could aibou. But he is…my father."

A father. A ruler. A singular tyrant. He didn't need to say it. Yugi could read that expression clearly.

The burger was set down at Yugi's elbow with a soft clack.

But Yugi wasn't hungry now.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

He was hiding that raw ache behind laughter again. Olga braced a fist against her lower back and wished the joyous sounds coming from Mokuba's room were genuine. But she knew the anguish all too well that lurked beneath her Darlink's act.

He was being disturbingly normal because the boy had no choice. It showed though, when her master aggravated him enough.

The brusque woman stepped away quietly, not alerting the brunette who was leaning against the wall on the outside of the cracked door with closed eyes and slumped shoulders. It seemed like she was the only one watching out for her babushkas some days. All of them.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"This one!"

"Well…"

Mokuba tightened his fingers around the hat and glared. "Come onnnn. You said today was my day since I can't go to your stupid Gala."

Kaiba's eyes flashed with amusement though his face remained stoic. "So I did."

Jonouchi was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He didn't take his eyes off Kaiba's face as he said, "You won't be missing much Mok." He shifted. "Get da hat for 'im money bags."

Olga bustled up with a small mountain of wrapped packages. "Leetle master gets more pretty things?"

Kaiba grimaced and pulled out his wallet. "I'm afraid so."

Olga shifted the load and blew a frizzy lock out of her face.

Jonouchi smirked and tucked his hands in his pockets. He was dressed in soft jeans and a thin cotton shirt, nothing fancy. Yet they were he noted bitterly, remembering the ridiculous price tags.

Top line this and premium quality that. It made the blonde sick. He blinked up into the sun when he stepped out of the quaint but expensive shop, nestled amongst its fellows. The tang of the water, its gentle rippling lulled him. Everywhere he looked there were people going about their business in this world that seemed so different from his own. He couldn't even remember what life was like before The Compound, before…before he lost Shizuka.

He could say it now, that gut wrenching truth. Jonouchi's chest shuddered with a sigh.

"Hey."

Something poked his shoulder. The blonde snapped his body back and whirled on the CEO. "How may I serve ya", he spat. He hunched his shoulders with a feral growl, flailing for the carefree mask he was usually so good at hiding behind…except around _him_.

Seto's mouth drew into a thin line. He fancied that if Jou really were a dog at that moment, his ears might be lying flat, his tail bristling. "We're going mutt", he sneered. "Come." He patted his thigh three times then turned on his heel and stalked toward the waiting gondola.

Jou curled his lip and was the last one to clamber in.

"What took you so long?" Mokuba glanced between his brother and friend, suspicion puckering his chin. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah Mok."

"Drop it."

"Don' snap at 'im Kaiba. He didn't do nothin'."

"Don't tell me how to handle my brother. I own you remember?" Glacial eyes turned and locked with amber, sparks flying between the two.

Olga—sitting near the back of the gondola—finished stacking all the purchases in a neat pile then pulled the rolling pin out of her apron with a swish. "Leetle Darlink and master get along yes?" She set the cooking utensil down between them.

Both males glared at it then crossed their arms and refused to acknowledge the other's presence for the rest of the trip back to the hotel. Mokuba watched them both with wide eyes and when Olga touched his shoulder, he squeezed her beefy hand but didn't smile as he was usually able to.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Mokuba squealed as Jonouchi picked him up and tossed him on the bed. He pounced on the ravenette, wielding tickling fingers. The boys squirmed and wrestled until Mokuba rolled and pinned Jou to the mattress, straddling the elder's toned stomach. They panted between laughter, the air around them electric with happy energy. The blonde blew a lock of sweaty gold out of his face.

"Ha", Mokuba crowed. "I win again."

Jonouchi's eyes twinkled in the light of early evening. "Only cause I let ya brat."

"Best, uh… twenty-nine outta thirty?"

The blonde smirked. "You're on, but I warn ya, I won' hold back this time."

Mokuba snorted. "That's what you said last time."

"I was goin easy on ya."

The younger male slid down his conquered mountain and scooted off the bed. He crouched. "On three."

"One", Jou growled.

"Two…"

Before the blonde could shout 'three' Mokuba was hurtling towards him. Jonouchi squawked and backpedaled. At that moment Kaiba's thunderous timbre rang through the room.

"Stop this _now." _The younger sibling flinched and curled in on himself as Kaiba strode in with a flick of luxurious coattails. His hair was slicked back, hands fiddling with sapphire cufflinks as he glared at both his charges. "I've been calling your names for minutes. I expect you to answer next time."

Mokuba swallowed and grimaced at the floor.

"Don't you cry."

His lip trembled, fingers balling into fists. "I won't."

Something clicked. Kaiba flexed his fingers and made to pat Mokuba's head but he was already hustling from the room.

"Where're you going! I wasn't finished speaking."

"m' find Olga."

"Mokuba!"

The door slammed.

"Wha the hell's wrong with ya, huh?"

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose then turned. "I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you", he sneered. _Yes, that's it. Just like that. _

The door snapped open again, curtains ruffling. Olga stormed in with hell's fury in her eyes. "Master has been sour all day." She yanked his bow tie open and retied it tight enough to make him sputter.

"Ol—"

"No! You will leesten to Olga." Kaiba wheezed as she yanked the two black ribbons until they were perfectly straight. "Leetle master ees young."

"K-know", the CEO choked.

"Where ees patience sir? Where!"

He tapped her wrist, conceding to the greater might of her will. She released him and smoothed her apron primly. "You go tonight. Olga knows why leetle master not follow." She cut her hand through the air. "Steel not easy for heem. You go make sorry."

Kaiba squared his shoulders and glared down his nose at the masculine woman. "Assist Jonouchi with his dressings. I shall return."

She gave a rather mocking bow as he exited.

The blonde gaped at her while she snubbed her nose. "That how you do eet", she huffed. The maid turned back to him. "Now, darlink", she purred. Genuine fear trickled down Jou's spine.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Seto cleared his throat and knocked on the white door with a single knuckle. "Mok? I know you're in there."

No answer.

He nudged the door open anyways. Mokuba was sitting on the bed, hugging his knees and doing his best to stifle his sniffles. "W-what", he hiccuped "What are you still doing here?" The child dragged a wrist over his eyes, his chin crinkling as he tried to regain some composure.

Seto took a step.

"Don't come in."

"Mok…"

"Don't! I'm sorry for not hearing you. I'm sorry for crying. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Now, go _away_", the child wailed.

Seto was across the room in two strides, wrapping his little brother in a tight hug.

"N-no…y-y-your tu-x…"

"My tux will be fine." Seto's arms tightened until Mokuba stopped shaking. "I won't hurt you", he murmured. "I won't and no one else will either. I'll protect you. Jou will. And…Olga."

The ravenette drew back with a husky snort of laughter. "She's scarier than you guys."

"Damn right", Seto muttered. He cupped Mokuba's hot cheek and rubbed some tears away with his thumb. "Come now, stop this. Gozaburo can't hurt you ever again."

Mokuba's lip trembled. He scrunched his eyes closed and locked his jaw, nodding. Seto passed him a tissue, waiting politely while his little brother's honks filled the silence of the room with the beginning noises of resolution.

"I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry."

Mokuba scooted over and buried his face in Seto's neck. "It's ok. I'm getting older now. I shouldn't still be so scared."

Seto's hand rubbed soothing circles against his sibling's back. The child wrung his hands. "Are you sure I can't come?"

Face set, the CEO nodded. "I'm sure."

"Why did you even bring me then?" Mokuba pouted.

Kaiba scowled, his normally glacial eyes swimming with amusement. "Feeling better are you?" He ruffled the boy's inky strands. "I brought you for Jou's sake, remember? Behave now." He squeezed Mokuba's arm. "Please." The younger sibling looked away. Grasping at straws, Seto said, "We'll bring you back treats?"

"…champagne?"

Kaiba glared but it was belied by a sharp smirk. "Your negotiation skills are developing just fine I see." Mokuba puffed his chest with pride. "Fine. Stay here with Olga and you can have a sip."

"Eclairs too."

The brunette nodded then rose from the bed. "I want you to have supper now then a bath and bed." Mokuba painted his face with mutiny. "We'll wake you when we get back."

Pouting his lip, the boy blew a raspberry at his brother's retreating back. When Seto stepped into the softly lit hall, he let his shoulders slump as a heavy sigh escaped.

"Ya so unfair." The leather of his outfit…or lack thereof…creaked as he crossed one of his naked feet over his ankle. The chains clinked with a lyrical quality of their own. A collar adorned his top half, two chains linked on each side of the buckle, looping gracefully under his arms to the silver cuffs around his biceps.

Wrist restraints similar to the ones Jou had worn when they met were the last of his top dressings. The rest of his tanned flesh was exposed as a toned feast that made the CEO's mouth water. The rest of it, well. It was like Jou had been poured into the leather short shorts, they fit so well. More chains tinkled around his hips and hung down just below his thighs.

Kaiba sighed through his nose and shook his head. "I know." His eyes flashed. "But", he snapped, "I'm his brother, the closest thing he has to a father, a sovereign, and protector." Kaiba swept his arm out. "I'm the only thing that stands between Mokuba and a pack of bloodthirsty, money-grubbing elites with a God complex that would eat him alive. It doesn't leave me much room to be a 'friend' too. That's what I bought YOU for."

Jou's barb stuck on his tongue like a thistle. As much as he hated to admit it, he could relate. A lot. Only he'd failed. The blonde glanced down as Kaiba touched his shoulder softly; not like the callous dictator he was painting himself as, but a careful equal. Kaiba steered him down the hall and muttered in his ear, "Just try to stick close. I'll protect you too…for what it's worth."

He hugged himself, unable to look at the CEO who was confusing him beyond belief. _I hate him…I hate him…I hate him, I hate…_

They stepped into the elevator and the doors closed with a quiet ding. The bellhop remained blessedly stoic in spite of their differing appearance and overt togetherness. When the contraption bottomed out in the lobby, Kaiba sucked his teeth and nudged Jou forward.

The blonde shivered despite the balmy evening. He gasped at the warm weight that draped itself around his shoulders. Wide-eyed, he gaped at Kaiba who stuck a finger in his collar to alleviate the pressure from Olga's knot. Blue locked with amber for not the first, nor the last time that evening. Kaiba's brow rose. "Just wear it", he growled.

Jonouchi allowed himself a blush when Kaiba took his hand and helped him into the gently rocking boat. For once though, he couldn't say he was completely opposed.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Dartz lounged on the four-poster in Pegasus's private quarters. Outside, Venice glittered like a jewel in the night, abuzz with activity; water sloshed against the side of the buildings as gondolas sluiced up and down the waterways, carrying the foreign scent of old beauty and Italian cooking on the cool breeze that wafted through the open window.

The androgyn squirmed, head thrashing from side to side as he pulled at the restraints forcing him spread-eagle, his body taut and aching. A click sounded in the adjoining room and the torture upped a notch, the vibrator shoved inside him swirling and buzzing.

He choked out a groan around the ball gag. His tongue had gone numb ages ago, he was surprised at how dry it felt despite the ample saliva that dribbled from the corners of his mouth. For a moment his body tingled with life, his milky essence splurting across his stomach. The boy grunted, sweat glittering on his body finer than any diamonds.

Dartz slumped into the lush duvet with a shudder and squeezed his eyes shut. He curled his toes and flexed his fingers, loving and hating the prickly feeling that jabbed at his limbs. It was the fourth time he'd come.

Pegasus strode in and set a small remote on the nightstand.

No mercy.

He smiled down at his prize, reveling in the boy's shallow breathing. The sterling tressed merchant bent and unfastened the gag before he pressed lingering kisses at each corner of the androgyn's mouth. Dartz tried to respond but Pegasus made him seek it out, teasing his tongue with nips.

The slave licked his lips and smirked. "I hope you appreciate the irony here."

With an elegant sweep of his arm, Pegasus regarded the view. "I am a merchant of Venice through and through."

Dartz sighed as a button was pressed and his fetters released. He reached up with a lazy smile as he scratched the bridge of his nose. "That's been killing me for hours."

"Maybe you should learn to behave then. Roll over."

The androgyn shivered and nibbled his inner-cheek but complied as Pegasus came to stand behind him. He yanked the toy from Dartz's body, watching the muscle tense, then quiver, then wink like a hungry infant that'd just had its favorite pacifier stolen. Dartz cried out, ass still in the air while he sagged against the pillows. He'd come again. "Mmh…"

"Go get yourself cleaned up. We leave in forty five minutes."

Dartz shot him a sarcastic salute then rose on wobbly legs to pad to the bathroom.

Pegasus watched him go, not looking away for a few minutes even after the door clicked shut. Despite how he dominated their sex, for some reason he couldn't quite qualify, the merchant showed a rare, soft side of himself to Dartz alone that most believed was non-existent because the boy was a kindred spirit.

Dartz's eyes were cold and hot, shimmering with tears and lust and a delicious pain that only Pegasus could soothe. Green, so like polluted ice that stole life itself, was softened by the amber yellow that made his sordid imperfection, his unmatching inadequacy something impossible to look away from.

**_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_ **

"If anything happens…"

"Atem", Yugi tried again. "I'll be alright."

"No aibou." The prince hooked his elbow and steered the smaller boy off to the side. "I may not have purchased from him before, but I know how this whole thing works. How Pegasus works." He led Yugi's chin up until their eyes locked. "Don't take anything from anyone. Don't let them bully you. If anyone—"

"Atem…"

"—you tell them you're under the pharaoh's protection. And— "

"Atem!"

The taller trinette blinked. "What is it?"

Yugi's lips quirked with a tremulous smile. "You sound like grandpa."

Atem's nervous expression fell as he chuckled and ran a hand down his face. He cocked his hip and fiddled with one of the many dangling chains on Yugi's outfit while appraising his pet. "I am unsure if I need to apologize or take that like a compliment."

Warmth tingled in Yugi. He laced his fingers over his naked stomach as if trying to hide it and smiled. "It's a compliment", he said. "I promise not to take candy from strangers and I may not look it but I can take care of myself."

The prince's dark expression returned. "Indeed…"

"We have to go or you'll be late."

Both boys glanced up at the entrance. The building was untitled but it was clear to any outsider by the aristocracy filing inside that some event was being held there.

Atem turned back to his prize. I don't want to do this, he wanted to say. Let's leave, he wanted to say. But as the heir to his legacy, the prince turned and offered Yugi his elbow. He pasted a regal smile on his face, despite knowing what the evening's agenda entailed.

**I'm not done yet! ^-^ Double post for your patience my lovelies! I don't know if I've expressed this yet or not but I'll do an overhaul once this is all done for typos and dialogue inconsistencies and such. Little typos will be caught and corrected in the meantime. Thanks for stickin' with it~! **

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Sir?" Sir!"

"What", Kaiba snapped. He gripped the blonde's elbow and pulled him closer when the butler reached for Jonouchi's restraints.

"Slaves aren't allowed in the dining hall sir. They must come this way."

"No", the CEO growled. "He stays with me."

The manservant's face remained neutral. Next to them another pair arrived, so close in resemblance they could've been related. But as was quickly becoming the apparent norm here, one wore a stylized collar and skimpy leather dressings while the other was decked out in evening formal wear. Some staff stepped forward to take the master's coat and the slave's collar.

"I'll see you in a bit aibou." The one who spoke leaned over and brushed a peck over the smaller boy's ear. His chains clinked as he glanced at the ground and burned bright pink. He was led away while the master was ushered into a dining room.

Jou tilted his head when Kaiba cleared his throat. "Well…"

They were both uncomfortable with the situation, but there wasn't much that could be done about it. "Go on rich boy. I got this."

A loud crack filled the lush entryway. "How _dare_ you speak that way to your owner."

Jonouchi ran his tongue across the top row of his teeth, assessing the damage. His vision swam but he could make out Seto's blurry figure descending on the one who'd stricken him.

"How dare _you_", the brunette spat, "Lay hands on what is mine."

The old lady trembled and pursed her lips. "Well, I never! It's not my fault you don't train your dogs better. Come Mako."

The one accompanying her shot them an apologetic grin and divested her of her jacket before allowing himself to be led down the hall. Jonouchi blinked and buried his face in Kaiba's neck when the other turned to him.

"Are you alright?"

"'m fine."

A warm palm cupped his throbbing cheek. Jonouchi groaned and almost nuzzled into the touch when he remembered where they were…and who he was leaning against.

"Lets jus get dis ovah wit", he mumbled thickly. Every time he got closer to the old days, the old fights he reverted to the accent that settled on his tongue like a security blanket. The blonde worked his jaw a couple of times before a nice looking girl gripped his collar and led him down the hall as well. He was the only pet to glance over his shoulder. And Kaiba was the only master that watched him go.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"I've been waiting for this night all year." Haga wheezed out a cackle and steepled his fingers while all the scantily clad merchandise filed into the tiny room.

"Wait Inspector." Ryuzaki, 'The Dinosaur', grumbled.

He was so named because despite his small stature he was one of the few guards who was personally entrusted to oversee larger matters happening at The Compound or anything to do with it. Haga was another trusted guard, in charge of ministering the proper 'medications' to the merchandise when needed and to keep tabs on their general health. He clutched a couple bottles and rubbed them against each cheek while he leered at the growing crowd. Ryuzaki cut him a glare. "We can't give it to them too soon. Remember what Pegasus said last year."

Haga's beady eyes narrowed, his lips drawing into a pout. A hand tapped Ryuzaki on the shoulder.

"We almost good down here?"

"Yessir, Mr. Howard."

The blonde man—trussed in a cream suit with an American flag kerchief tucked into his breast pocket—snorted. "Ryu, how many times have I told you to call me Keith?"

Eyes trained on the clipboard in his hand, Ryuzaki flipped the page and scribbled something in the margin. "Approximately three hundred times and counting, Mr. Howard."

Keith sighed through his nose. "It's such a swanky pad up there." His eyes roved around the room. "But it looks like all the fun's gonna be going on down here, huh?"

"You have no idea", Haga cackled. He quivered, on the verge of hyperventilating when a new arrival that caught his eye ambled through the door. "I'll be back."

Ryuzaki glanced up from his clipboard. "Stop. I need you here."

He was ignored. Haga was already halfway across the room; weaving through the crowd, drawing the occasional squeak from a well-placed grope.

Ryuzaki palmed his face then straightened his beanie.

"Why don't you ever say that to me?"

He looked at the blonde. "What?"

"That you need me."

"Because I don't."

Keith pouted again and slid a finger between his collar to loosen the bowtie. "I…uh…."

A tinkle of glass and laughter became louder upstairs as a hatch opened. "Mr. Howard?"

He grit his teeth. "Coming sir." He turned back to the shorter male who was now doing a quick headcount. "Don't be too hard on 'em Ryu."

"I never am Mr. Howard."

"Call me Keith…please."

Ryuzaki whipped around, his voice raspy from his barely leashed exasperation. "Don't do this right now."

"Mr. Howard!"

"Coming Pegasus", he roared back. Keith growled when he looked down again to find that Ryuzaki had also disappeared into the beautiful throng.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

It was dark. He could hear the breathing of others, quite a few of them by the sounds of it. Jou blinked hard to try and get a better idea of his surroundings when a familiar ugly rasp wafted against his skin.

"Jou…little Jou, how I've _missed_ you."

The blonde swallowed. "Inspector…"

"Ah, that's my good boy. Good boys deserve treats…"

He stiffened and tried to back away. "I-it's okay…"

"Here now, haven't you missed me too? I'll give you something nice." A hand cupped his ass and pulled him closer. His body seized.

"No! N-no Haga, please—"

"Good boy, good boy."

This time, his body wasn't drugged. This time he could figh—

"Stop it", a small voice squeaked.

"Inspector, get your ass over here. Stop fucking around." The other voice sounded thick with frustration. Haga's small body was dragged away, no longer as threatening as he had once seemed when Jou had been a drugged mess that couldn't fight back for fear the bastard would hurt his sister as he so often threatened.

"'lo?" He jerked back when a naked thigh brushed his own. The person cried out and went tumbling to the ground.

"Hey!" Lights exploded around them, making the gathering squint. "Stop fucking around in there. Just stand still!" Black. It was that same angry voice, however…

Jonouchi's eyes watered as he bent down and groped for where he'd last seen the figure, a small trinette with purple eyes. "Sorry bout tha. You were the one before?"

"It's ok. My fault." The voice was tight with fear but it was indeed the same that tried to step in for him just now.

The blonde smiled and clasped his arm, helping him wobble in to his feet and tracing the faint outlines of that outrageous hairdo in the gloom.

"So what's your name?"

"Ya can call me Jou."

"I'm Yugi. It's nice to mee—"

"Line up!"

The two males were swept up into the crowd.

"Take one then go stand on the platform." A pop. A spotlight. The platform and two figures illuminated by harsh spotlights. "Even though you've all been bought you still know how this works. Fight us, and it will only be harder on you later." Conditioning, as it is wont to do when it's harsh enough, sticks. They did not struggle. The slaves did not even question. They merely obeyed. The shorter of the two gave each person that trudged forward a weird red looking pill while the other directed them on where to go stand.

"What's goin on?"

Yugi shrugged. "Beats me."

There are of course, exceptions to every rule. In the crowd, Yugi and Jou were lucky enough to be spoiled, and to forget.

It was a slow process but eventually it came to be their turn. Haga's smile was cancerous. Without warning he yanked Jou forward and crashed their mouths together, shoving not one, but two pills down his throat.

The blonde thrashed until his rescuer from earlier yanked Haga back and slapped him. "I told you to knock it off. Let's just get this done."

Haga swiped blood from his split lip with his tongue and smirked at Jou. "Enjoy."

He dropped one into Yugi's hand as well. The trinette smiled and pretended to pop it. Jou shot him a look and tried to make himself gag. "At least you get that option."

The two boys were shoved from behind. The platform was startling; a slab of cold steel under their naked feet that was different from the concrete that almost felt friendly compared to this. "Now what?"

Yugi hugged himself and shrugged. They had their answer moments later, lurching forward when the floor began to rise quietly.

"Dammit", a third voice muttered behind them. "Here we go again."

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

The cutlery creaked in Kaiba's ears, the champagne rancid on his tongue. He glared at the soft candlelight that permeated the hall. Maybe ten tables were scattered strategically about the room, all overflowing with fine china, crystal, individual yet abundant feasts from wherever the people sitting were from. In the very middle was a large, glass cube. It appeared to be a holding pen with the backlit floor, a sheet of glaring white.

This 'gala' was meant to be a close-knit, intimate affair for people from all around the globe, and the brunette supposed it was. It was stifling really. Maybe he should just go grab Jou and hustle home. Surely Mokuba would sacrifice his treats if Kaiba tried to explain this luxurious horror story…

The clink of a fork on a wine glass ripped him from his bitter musings.

An older dignitary rose and beamed around at them all. "My friends", he announced. "And my family. We have gathered tonight because of our …special interests." A smattering of sly chuckles sparked in the crowd. He continued. "But none of this would be possible without one such individual, my personal friend…Pegasus J. Crawford!"

Cheers erupted as a blushing Pegasus stood and waved at them all. He skirted through the crowd towards the podium at the front.

A curtain of sterling fell over his eye, the merchant smiled breathlessly. "Thank you for that flattering introduction Akna dear." The ruler of Egypt raised his glass and inclined his head with a smirk. Pegasus glanced around. "Acknowledgements must also go to Mai. Stand up my buxom beauty."

A blonde woman at Kaiba's table twitched a brow and swabbed her lips with a napkin before complying. She raised her hand in a wave, her smile practiced.

"As I provide you with males, so she does with the softer sex, my cohost Mai Valentine, everybody!"

Men and women alike expressed their appreciation while Mai sat back down.

The merchant sighed. "You are here for two reasons ladies and gentlemen. One, of course, is you are the finest caliber of customers I've ever had the pleasure to cater too."

A round of self-congratulating applause.

"Some", he went on with a smile, "Have even purchased from my fine establishment more than once."

Another burst of applause, though smaller this time.

Pegasus braced his arms on the podium. "This year, I'm afraid, our joyous indulgences are colored by something quite dire."

Murmurs.

The wall panel behind Pegasus slid up and he clicked a remote in his hand. News bulletins that had been all over the news for weeks blared from the invisible projector. The faces of two teens, both with snowy white hair, floated side by side for all to see. "Otaki, you stand up as well."

The portly man rose, his face tight with anger. "They are mine! And they escaped!"

Pegasus glanced down, as if searching for the words to apologize. "With this, my spotless record has been tarnished." His face was set as he raised his chin. "I come now to the second reason for which I've called you together. We have the proper authorities on this of course, but I would ask that you fine people keep your eyes peeled for them as well."

Some nods.

"If he bought them, I don't see why not—"

"I just hope they're found soon—"

Mutters of 'possessions' rippled around the room. At Aknamkanon's table, the prince slumped in his seat a little.

"But", Pegasus cried, "the show must go on. With the important announcements out of the way, lets return to our pleasant evening shall we? And of course…the main event."

The tense atmosphere dissipated instantly. Seto's face pulled into a grimace as the floor in the glass cube parted. There, huddled together like animals instead of humans, the purchased boys and girls slowly rose into view.

Kaiba swallowed, hating himself for locking onto Jou despite all the beauty surrounding him.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

The glass panels of the pen rose like butterfly wings. He was surprised to see girls in the mix too. Jou, uncertain at first, ambled towards him. Kaiba barely stopped himself from spluttering when the blonde flumped in his lap.

"What are you doing", he snapped.

"Gave us som'in", Jonouchi slurred. "Told us…gotta do this."

"Mingle my lovelies!"

Jou turned around to straddle him. His breath was a heavy rush as it flooded Seto's ear and made his blood throb.

"S-stop."

Next to them, Mai smirked and sipped her champagne. "He can't."

"Why no—Jou!" The blonde was grinding their hips together, the leather of his shorts creaking lewdly. Kaiba shoved Jou off. Mewling, the blonde slid down his leg and nuzzled Kaiba's knee.

The CEO cleared his throat. "Why…not."

Mai made a lazy gesture. "They inject all the pets with something. Don't worry. It burns out fast enough with sex." She ignored Kaiba's murderous glare. "And it leaves no long term damage. I wouldn't allow my girls to be subjected and here at least, all pets are treated equal."

Kaiba glanced around and what she was saying indeed seemed to be the case. Every teen of both sexes was sporting a stylized collar with their owner's emblem, all panting and flushed. He looked down at Jou and his mouth twisted. "Is this all you people do here?"

She snorted. "That's all _you_ people do here. I'm checking up on some of my girls. Making sure everything is going well enough."

He didn't get a chance to drop another word because she stood up and disappeared into the buzzing nobles. Kaiba scowled, growling at the mess of blonde at his feet. He stood as well. "You…uh…I'll go get you something to drink."

Jou snagged his pantleg and whimpered. "Don' go. Don'…"

"Hush. You need some water. Just look at you."

"I hate it when ya don'."

Kaiba balked. "You're not yourself right now. Let go."

"No."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Seto Kaiba."

The CEO locked his jaw.

Jonouchi panted and balled his hands into fists as he fought the drug. His body was on fire, something singing in his blood that was more than just the aphrodisiac. His head fell back against the cool glass, lazily regarding his patron as the brunette conversed in low hisses with another, aged man that had spoken earlier.

The elder bent his head back and belted out a laugh. Kaiba didn't outwardly react, but in the time Jou came to spend on the estate, he'd learned to read the guy. And there was pain in those eyes. Kaiba squared his shoulders when the man taunting him motioned and, four other men stepped forward.

Jonouchi's eyes narrowed to slits as he swayed to his feet. He knew a cornered animal when he saw one.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Such a shame, really boy. You should've just taken our offer."

Kaiba's jaw jutted forward. "I seem to be doing just fine without you." His chilling gaze cut through each of them in turn. "All of you. But I do sincerely hope you're having…fun in with your new positions. Especially you Otaki."

The portly man blustered, mustache twitching. "Now see here you little brat, you'll never be half the man Gozaburo was."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "And thank God for that."

"Such impertinence!"

"Aww, shaddup ya old coots."

Jonouchi edged between them and stumbled into Kaiba's arms. "I told you to rest over _there_, mutt."

"Hrrmfgrrp."

"Jou", he snapped.

The blonde buried his face in Kaiba's neck and breathed deep. "Don' yell at me moneybags."

"Exquisite. Is he yours?"

Dread tickled his tailbone, the CEO glanced up then placed his hand on Jou's hip to bring him a little closer.

"So what?"

"Of course that's why you're here. We should've known!"

"You talk like you're so above us all, but at the end of the day we're not so different", Otaki sneered.

Jou rounded on him, his body swaying. "Now see here. Ya don' know nothing so shaddup."

"How cute. The White Dragon needs to sick his dog on us. Looks like he still needs some…training though."

Jonouchi jabbed a finger in the man's belly. "Ya don' know how hard—"

"Mutt", Kaiba hissed. And suddenly the blonde was being yanked backwards. He hit Kaiba's front with his back and gasped. A sharp tingle stabbed his ear, a wet swipe. Jou arched his back and bit his lips. Despite his best efforts though, the drug, the stress, it was all too much and broken versions of Kaiba's name fell from his lips.

His eyes rolled back, his hips starting to move of their own accord as he rocked back into the contact. He could feel Kaiba's breath hitch against his ear.

Then it was gone. Jou whimpered.

"You want more?"

"Mm…hmm."

"Then wait for me over there like a good boy."

Jonouchi clutched at Kaiba's lapels and cracked his eyes open with a heavy swallow. "Stop pushin me away…"

Kaiba blinked. "Puppy", he murmured. "Heel boy."

Jou sniffed then regained his legs before sweeping the gathering with a silent threat. He stumbled to his previous resting spot.

It was easier for Kaiba to smirk as he watched his prize go. "You were saying, gentlemen?"

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"J-Jou….you okay?"

The blonde groaned. He opened his eyes and blinked fast. The candlelight flickering around them made his heart thud in his chest. He could still smell that cologne. Girls and boys alike were in similar states of arousal it seemed. Their owners paraded around like it was perfectly normal as they compared the skills and appearances of their pets.

One man was even brazen enough to whip it out to display just how superior his pet was with fellatio.

He curled his lips. "'m fittin in jus' fine. Ya cool Yug?"

Though the boy's cheeks were flushed, he could still articulate well enough. "I don't unders-stand. I didn't take the pill." He sank down until he could hug his knees. "My body…"

"I know", Jonouchi groaned. He gasped and starbursts exploded behind his eyes. "W-water…the water."

Yugi whimpered, his goosebumps feeling like the persistent jabs of a needle.

The blonde cracked his eyes open, chest heaving with pants as his eyes roved in a lazy arc. They stopped on a head of brown. The chocolaty locks spilled down the girl's back and at that moment, as if fate were pulling her strings, she turned.

He bolted up and took two wobbly strides forward before he stumbled. A strong hand caught his elbow.

"Are you alright?"

Jonouchi gaped at Seto like he was some phantom from a terrible dream. His eyes searched the crowd frantically again and found the girl, this time with a ravenette whose hair was pulled into a severe ponytail. The man's expression was concerned, but the hand he placed on her arm was anything but innocent. She…smiled at him. The girl could see. And she was wearing a personalized collar.

"Hey", Kaiba snatched his chin and forced their eyes to meet. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

The blonde tugged away from him to try and catch a glimpse of her but now she was gone. He sagged in Seto's arms, not fully aware of his actions as he buried his face in the CEO's shoulder and inhaled deeply. "'m losin' it."

Kaiba had come over to check on him, if only to soothe his own nerves from being around these oppressive vultures, but it looked like he was the one who'd have to do the soothing. He set a possessive hand on Jou's hip and murmured into his ear, "It'll be over soon."

Jou nodded, suddenly aware of his position.

"'offa me."

Kaiba offered no resistance as he stepped back. "Hang in there a little longer." He glanced around the dimly lit den of inequity and smiled. "Why don't you try to make Mokuba's plate?"

Jou met his gaze with a smile of his own, the edges of his lips sharp. "Will do, 'master'."

Kaiba stiffened but inclined his head and walked away.

Jou's vision swam as he turned too. His face pulled into a frown when the world titled. He could hear noises of surprise around him as the room spun slowly. Kaiba's scent; spicy, smoky intoxicating. "Drink slowly."

A glass was placed against his lips but Jonouchi struggled. "Stop it", the CEO snapped. "Drink a little."

"It's the water", he gasped. "The water's—"

"Don't be absurd. If it was the water making you guys like this, don't you think we'd be affected as well?"

Jou didn't have time to argue because the glass was shoved against his lips again. He parted them and gulped down the cool liquid until the glass was emptied. Seto set it down then ran fingertips over his cheek.

He wanted to flinch with everything in him, but the blonde found himself nuzzling the peachy palm instead.

"You're flushed pup."

The smooth timbre vibrated against his ear. Before he could stop it, a moan was wrung deep from his throat. "S-shit." His teeth started to chatter. He swore he could feel his temperature rise another few degrees. "Hurts…."

He snatched Seto's hand and ground himself against the other male's open palm. Jou's gasps were ragged. "Hurts so bad…"

Kaiba wrenched his hand away then sat Jou against the wall. Whiskey eyes rolled into the back of his head. Jou rested his cheek on his dewy shoulder and hummed.

The CEO rose and turned to the trinette crouching a little ways away. "You. Boy."

"Y-Yugi sir."  
"Watch him for me."

Yugi nodded as Kaiba swept away.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

The sounds came in waves, deafening at first then fading for a moment as if he was floating underwater. Floating, yes he was. "Mmm….."

His sister…she was still alive. She could see. His sister was not alive.

Kaiba. Where was Kaiba? Where was that scent?

"How can you let him touch you like that?"

Jou cracked one eye open.

"How can you stand that?"

Jou shrugged. "Eh. He's a sourpuss on the outside but he's not cruel. "

"Has he touched you?"

A little of Jou's mask cracked. He sputtered and sat up. It was the thing in his bloodstream. It was that stupid cologne Kaiba insisted on wearing. It was the way he bit Jou's ear in just the right way and the way he cared for Mokuba. The blonde cleared his throat. "It could be worse", he muttered. "Treats me decent enough..."

They both looked over at the sound of a sharp slap. Two Egyptians, identical in appearance just down the way were getting into it.

"Stop it! Don't touch me!"

"I'll do what I want with you. Bow to me Malik!"

"Fuck you!"

"If that's what it takes." The larger of the two backhanded the one called Malik and barked out a harsh laugh when he fell. Pegasus—standing in the background with an aqua tressed slave wrapped around one arm—smirked around his champagne flute. "Forgive him Lord Marik. The new ones, they're always a bit more difficult to break in."

Marik dragged his tongue over his upper lip. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Get up." He gripped Malik's elbow till the smaller male cried out and wrenched him to a stand.

Yugi swallowed. He was truly fortunate indeed. There were times when Atem frightened him, sure…but never like that. The slighter Egyptian started to get dragged away.

"No! Get your sick hands off me. Help! Someone help me!"

All around them, people began adopting similar smirks that Pegasus was sporting, stroking their pets wherever their hands had come to rest. It was a subtle reminder to all slaves present, how quickly things could change when one stepped out of line.

They were no longer equal. They were souls bought. Their flesh was not their own to command. Sole dominion over their everything rested in the clutches of those with the most money.

Purple eyes swam with tears as Yugi started to shiver. A hand touched his shoulder. He whipped around, ready to bolt when he saw it was the prince who was currently holding court over his innermost thoughts.

"Come aibou. We must go soothe my cousin."

_**Party Hardy! Second part of the installment whoo~**_

_**The Gala part III will be next chapter n-n Marik is a bitch but I adore him anyways? Where are Ryou and Bakura? **_

_**WILL JOU EVER HEEL?!**_

"_**And what is dis shit about yo sista?" (Some Black Comedian)**_

_**Find out some of these things and more, next time! Till then, I love you all for reading!**_

_**Please review :3 **_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Guuuuuuuuys! Ok, so here's the deal. My comp took a shit but I got an iPad for Christmas and somehow managed to salvage most of my documents. It'll be slow starting again at best but I haz not abandoned you!_**  
**_That said, thanks for the continued support via reviews and fav alerts :3 I love you peoples~!_**  
**_P.S. The following chapter will probably make NO sense because my ass is draggin xD but it will get the ball rolling in the direction I want it to...maybe...if the damn thing doesn't bounce back and smack me in the face._**

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven_**

Tired eyes scanned the aristocrats. It was the candlelight, the drugs pulsing in his blood, always, always Kaiba. He swore he saw her waltzing through the shadows a few times, his sister who could see and laugh...who was still alive.  
His grip on sentience was already slipping. He wanted to sleep, to hump like a wild beast, to cry, to scream, to brawl, to hug Mokuba. But he could do none of those things. His body was helpless and limp like a doll.

Jonouchi's insides grew cold as he turned his head and watched Yugi being dragged away.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"No Kura!"

The older twin growled into his brother's neck. "Don't fight me."

"K-kura!" Ryou covered his face with a sloppy hand and whimpered when Bakura gnawed on his neck. He'd pinned him against the wall of a crumbling building and even though it was the middle of the night, Ryou felt mortified that someone might see their lascivious display. That someone might see how nothing else mattered when his brother's lips singed his skin.

"Nn...oh g-"

"You'll stay here."

"I...w...nn...I will not."

"You will so, or..." Bakura bared his teeth against Ryou's fluttering pulse. "I'll fuck you raw until you split." He smirked as a sweet gasp tickled his ear. "Hear me?"

"Kura...pl-please don't go."

His brother slipped away, quicker than a shadow fleeing from light. It left Ryou aching and cold inside, but then, he figured, this needed to be done and Ryou knew he'd just get them caught. They needed money.

They only had the clothes on their backs and Bakura said he was tired of sleeping on concrete. Luckily it wasn't cold. The rain had stopped a week ago and Ryou was feeling stronger than ever. If only he could shake that lingering dread that came with being a fugitive.

It hadn't seemed so bad at Yugi's house-under the blankets, with four walls surrounding them-but vulnerable here on the streets, with their faces in every window tv on the news...it was frightening.

They were bound for Italy but there was no such thing as a free ride. Why couldn't he be more like Bakura?

Ryou slid down and hugged his knees, hiding his face in them.

"Son? Son, are you alright?"

The whitnette jerked and sat up, wincing as the streetlight above momentarily blinded him. He couldn't see the person's face, but the badge gleaming on the man's chest was enough.

"F-fine..." He scrambled to his feet and shuffled a few steps back. Still dazzled by the light, Ryou couldn't see the flash of recognition on the cop's face.

"Now just calm down", the other man put his hands up in a placating gesture as he reached over to take Ryou's elbow. "Why don't you come with me now and we can-"

"No!" Ryou tore himself out of the cop's grip and backpedalled.

"Come back here brat!"

Twisting his body, Ryou ran, his worn shoes slapping against the pavement drowned by the beating of his heart. Luck was on his side. Ryou ducked down a side-street after he'd run a little ahead. He dove under a pile of trash as his pursuer lumbered past, hollering and reaching for his radio to call for backup.

After a few moments of silence, Ryou crawled gingerly from the putrid rubbish and curled up against the crumbling asphalt, tucked away in the shadows. He squeezed his eyes shut and smacked his head against the wall a couple of times.

Now he was lost. Now, Bakura wouldn't be able to find him. What if he got caught because of Ryou's carelessness?

It was the worst wait of his life.

It might have been ten minutes or ten hours

The boy swallowed a sob and hauled himself up. Now wasn't the time to feel sorry for himself and he couldn't just stay where he was. He shuffled to the alley's entrance and peeked around the corner. If Bakura was out there, dodging all manner of danger then Ryou would follow. He wouldn't sit back, safe, while his brother risked it all for them...No, he'd-

"Where you goin?"

Ryou's gasp was muffled by the palm of a hand that simultaneously silenced him and dragged him back into the hard planes of another body. He moaned when teeth clamped down on his shoulder and sucked. Bakura's familiar scent was tinged by something vaguely metallic but it was enough to soothe him.

"You did good kid."

That low rumble made his stomach clench. Ryou turned and rose to his tiptoes, slinging his arms around Bakura's neck. He ignored the fresh zing from Bakura's bite, the damp spot that was shocking in the cold. "How did you find me?"

"I always know where you are little one."

Bakura licked his cheek then stepped back to show him their haul. Ryou stamped down his nausea. The bills he held were wadded up and stained dark with something bearing a disturbing resemblance to blood.

There was no backing out now.

"Let's find you a bed to sleep in tonight. Tomorrow we'll get some more."

The younger twin wanted to bow his head and whimper. But as was the necessity these days, he balled his hands into fists and met Bakura's determined expression with one of his own.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Yugi's feet slipped on the slick marble. He flailed with a small squeak but

Atem braced his arm before he could fall.

"I've got you aibou. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." He straightened again, heart pounding. The voices of the two Egyptians seemed so much louder now. He wanted to cringe away from the conflict but...that wasn't allowed.

The prince of Egypt kept Yugi's hand tucked into his elbow as they walked. The smaller trinette glanced behind them, meeting Jou's gaze while he was being led away.

"Stop your whining."

The boy turned back and his eyes stung at the sight. The one who'd been slapped was still struggling, his caramel chest heaving with panic, wild eyes darting around, hair disheveled and lips drawn back in mutiny. With a snarl, the one who Atem had called Marik drew back his hand for another slap.

This time though, Malik didn't bother to cry as his head snapped to the side.

"Marik", Atem barked.

With the sickening air of privilege, the Egyptian turned. His eyes sparkled with madness, the hard glint momentarily softened by the recognition of family. He let his purchase go to clasp arms with Atem and pull him into a rough hug.  
"Cousin", he chuckled into Atem's ear. "It's great to see you."

Atem inclined his head and nudged Yugi. The other boy took the subtle hint and scooted towards the shivering mess on the floor.

Marik turned to watch him and waved his hand. "That thing bores me. Come", he snagged Atem's wrist. "Let us share a drink with your father."

The prince grimaced but allowed himself to be pulled along. He shot a glance over his shoulder but Yugi paid him no mind as he guided the gasping Egyptian back over by Jou, who had his arms open and ready...

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

His heart was like a hammer against his ribs, though it's pace was nowhere near as frantic as it had been. He rose on wobbly legs and hooked the other blonde's elbow when Yugi got closer. "That's rough", Jou grunted. "What's your name?"

"M-Malik."

Yugi handed him a glass of water and dabbed at the angry red mark blooming on his cheek with a warm towelette he'd plucked from one of the passing trays.

"Here now, it's alright", the trinette crooned.

"It's not alright", Malik growled, snatching the cloth and swiping his eyes with more force than was necessary. "Fucking bastards. Fucking—" He was trembling so violently now that his jewelry tinkled. Yugi gave him a sad smile and touched his arm.

"I know. I can't say it ever gets better…" He traced the golden collar that Malik sported.

"Yugi, my boy." The trinette looked up and his eye twitched when he saw who it was. Pegasus loomed above all three of them, Dartz on his arm looking like some catty prize. "How are you", the sterling tressed merchant ventured. His tone was jovial but there was a hard glint in his eye.

"F-fine."

"Atem is treating you well, I trust?"

Yugi glanced at Malik and swallowed. He turned back to Pegasus with a weak nod. "Yeah."

When Pegasus grinned, it looked more like a grimace. "I was meaning to ask you child, you were a friend of Ryou's, were you not?"

The trinette's heart thumped, he stuttered, "Y-yeah. Why?"

Dartz's sneer took a nasty turn.

"Because", Pegasus said, "He's escaped."

An explosion erupted in Yugi's belly, snaking outward towards his fingers and toes. _He knows…oh my god, he knows—_

"And I just wanted to let you know. You realize he is quite sickly and we want him found as soon as possible, for his own good. His brother is a brutish thing. He might very well die out there without proper care." Pegasus raked him with a long look and patted his own cheek with a pristine gloved hand. "Otaki, dear that he is, has been worried something fierce too." His lips pursed. "Do let me know if you find out something, wont you?"

It felt like Yugi's blood was running backwards. "S-sure..."

Pegasus nodded then simpered at Jou who was panting quite shamelessly, not bothering to hide his condition, or his potent distaste for the merchant of flesh.

"I don't need to ask after you, I trust?"

The blonde spat at his old master's feet.

Ever the host, Pegasus stepped back with an indulgent chuckle. "You'd do well to school that temper. You wouldn't want your behavior to reflect badly on Kaiba-boy would you?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes, his whole body taut with hatred. "One day Pegasus. One day..."

Waving a hand in front of his face, Pegasus tittered. "Enough with cliches. Really, you're killing me."

Dartz peeled himself from his master's side and sized up the other male as he crossed his arms. "Deep down you don't mind your situation, do you?" The androgyn flipped his teal hair to one side and his lips curled, eyelashes lowering. "If we really wanted out, we'd fight." His mismatched eyes flicked to Yugi. "You for instance. You are surrounded by places to run if you wish, friends that would shelter your pathetic person if such a need arose." The trinette winced. "Oh yes, I know you, little Yugi. So why do you still stay with your prince?"

He turned his cancerous smirk on Jou and his eyes flared a little. "And 're within the lap of luxury, also in Domino are you not? Yet you're nothing more than a filthy street hound that needs to bemoan his situation in order to keep himself from biting his own ass. You like that cage, its far better than any place you've had the pleasure to curl up in before. Rags to riches as it were." His lips twisted bitterly. "Good for you."

The two other males looked at each other, then back at their attacker.

Dartz uncrossed his arms and shrugged. "Ours isn't to question why. Ours is to do, or to di-"

He gasped and backpedaled but not in time to catch himself, suddenly confronted with a face full of angry blonde. They fell to the ground and Malik got one good hit in for his trouble. "What about me huh, smartass? It doesn't matter how hard we fight!"

"Get off me", Dartz screeched, clawing at Malik's hands around his throat.

The two rolled and when they crashed to a stop next to one of the tables Dartz came out on top. "It does matter you bastard! You can still remember what it's like on the outside. You-"

"That's quite enough."

He was hauled off Malik by the scruff of his neck. He swung out but Pegasus's guards were holding him at arm's length. Dartz's hair fell into his eyes as they then dragged him to Pegasus. Malik scrambled away.

The merchant sighed, brushing the boy's hair out of his face. His hand trailed down and cupped Dartz's jaw in a tender gesture as he led the boy's face back up.

Shivering, the androgyn averted his eyes.

Pegasus's brows drew together. "Look at me", he murmured. "You know what you've done."

"But he-!"

"I don't care about him. He is no longer mine to worry about. You, however, are. Now look at me."

By this time a hush had fallen around them. Jou stopped raging, Kaiba back by his side. Atem had found his way back to Yugi and placed his hand on the boy's elbow. Malik's sniffles quieted, his master was standing over by Atem's father.  
But all attention was on these two.

"Dartz, look at me."

Drawing in a shuddering breath, he complied. Pegasus smiled and tucked a blue lock behind his favorite's ear.

"You know what I must do to those who defy me, don't you?"

Dartz was sobbing quietly by this time, but he didn't dare let his distress rise above the low timbre of his sovereign. He could feel them all leaning a little closer to hear as well. Eyes teary, he tilted his chin up and the look of disappointment on Pegasus's face lacerated his heart.

He began to shiver when the guards wrenched his shirt off, the sound of fabric tearing ugly in his ears. His arms were stretched on either side of him.

"No, no. Don't look away. I will not have you shame me in public twice." The riding crop-chunks of metal and glass woven into it's strands-creaked as Pegasus twisted it in his hands. "Hold him."

The grip on Dartz's arms tightened.

"I'm...sorry."

It was cold, that smile. "I forgive you." Pegasus sighed through his nose as he stroked a finger down the curve of his favorite's cheek. Dartz squeezed his mismatched eyes shut and pressed a kiss into the warm covered palm. Tears leaked down his face.

Without realizing it, Yugi drew closer to Atem. Jonouchi sucked in a sharp breathe. Malik shivered when he caught his master's eye from across the room. Marik licked his lips and smirked at his slave then turned his hungry gaze back on the two.

_I don't want to do this. _Pegasus stepped forward and gripped Dartz's jaw, leaning in to whisper, "Clench your teeth."

A broken sob hitched in Dartz's throat. The words were simple and from anyone else they would've meant less than nothing. From Pegasus...

The whistle of the crop sounded playful before but there was no respite in these blows. It was a message. He was a merchant. He was a man who demanded obedience, and not even his favorites could escape this iron-clad decree. Dartz had disobeyed. He must be punished.

Glee bled from those surrounding them, nothing but leering smiles on shadowed faces in the slave's blurred vision. Dartz threw back his head with a gasp, thrashing too and fro as his body tried to escape. _**No!**_

The singular command thundered through every muscle and he forced himself to remain lax in the hands of the sentries. Again and again that hateful lash fell, ripping the flesh from Dartz's back and hoarse cries from his throat. The crowd lost count and the boy gave into oblivion long before it was all over.

Pegasus flicked his wrist a final time, shaking blood from the drenched laces that splattered on the glistening marble. "Get him out of my sight."

One of the guards nodded at the look his boss shot him. _Take him to my chambers. Tend to him._

Pegasus dropped the rider's crop with another heavy sigh. A servant shuffled forward to collect it and wipe up the mess while one of the waiters offered up a fresh pair of gloves, which the man slipped on with a forced smile. It was immediate, the bodies that clustered around him, a movie that'd just been unpaused.  
_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Atem extended a hand and tapped Yugi's opposite shoulder, making him turn around. Confused, Yugi doubled back and peered up at him in silent question. Atem hid a smile. "Come with me now. Father wants to meet you."

Yugi gulped and his master nodded. "Don't worry. I'm right here." He slipped his hand into Yugi's and gave a little squeeze.

Shaken from the scene just now, Yugi let himself be led like a dazed lamb to the slaughter.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"Let's go."

Jou's head rolled to the side as he glanced up at the CEO. "Not yet", he slurred. "Things are just gettin' good." The blonde's skin was flushed, his golden hair damp. The effect was devastating, his eyes standing out like amber garnets made him appear like some heathen treasure.

He was lounging against the wall again. The boy raised his arms and spread his legs in a lewd stretch that made his joints pop and a small moan escape him. His head fell back and his eyes fluttered closed, a drunken smile on his lips as his back arched. "Whazza rush anyway?" He reached for Kaiba like a petulant toddler who wanted up. "Why dun you ever hit me?"

Kaiba scowled and looked down. "It's uncouth."

Jonouchi snorted. "Lucky me." He went back to humming to himself, leaving Kaiba to his thoughts.

The display just now rattled the elite, though he'd never admit to it. He wanted to get Jou out of here, whisk his family home before he was forced to do something similar if not worse to preserve his reputation. He would loathe every second of it, however he was still a business man. And Jonouchi was bound to act out in some way. He was hard wired to.

This, perhaps, might be the one way their worlds could ever truly relate; it boiled down to deals settled and roles played to break even at the end of the day.

Kaiba ran a hand down his face and turned back to Jonouchi, determined not to take no for an answer this time but the blonde was gone.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Atem cringed as his cousin and father hooked arms and bent their heads back to roar with laughter.

"What a bratty thing!"

"Oh, I know", Marik snickered, waving his free hand in front of his face. "I'm going to enjoy him. By the time I'm done he'll be writhing and begging like the cheeky bitch he is." He snatched a champagne flute off a tray floating by and downed it in one gulp before crushing it in his grip. Atem cringed again when all he did was shake his hand free of shattered glass and hoot with more obnoxious laughter.

"Ah my boy", Aknamkanon sighed. "You are always good for entertainment."

The younger male smirked at him before jerking his chin at Atem. "Cousin, where's yours?"

Blinking owlishly, Atem tried to keep his tone pleasant. "Come again?"

"Where's _yours_", he asked slowly this time. "I bet mine's bigger." Marik's eyebrows wiggled in a rakish way. "He was that cute little imp that looked like you wasn't he?"

Atem flailed mentally. "Well...you see, I-"

"Bring him over boy."

He stiffened, squeezed his eyes shut. "Father I don't think—"

"It wasn't a question. I want to meet him. Call him." The Pharoah's eyes weren't quite sober and they had a hungry glitter to them that made Atem's stomach turn.

"Yes sir..."

It wasn't long before he returned, Yugi in tow. The smaller trinette was shaking like a leaf. He shied away when Aknamkanon made a grab for his collar.

"Come forward child. I want to see you."

Marik snuck behind the boy and shoved him forward.

"Aibou", Atem reached for his echo but his father broke the boy's fall instead, placing caramel hands on Yugi's shoulders and holding him at arm's length. His gaze was so critical as it roved over the taut frame that it made Yugi blush, the hands kneading.

"Don't hurt him..."

The hands roved over Yugi's naked chest, making him gasp and squirm and choke on his protests. He pressed his lips together, face squinching like he wanted to cry. They drifted further downward and stroked his flank as if he was some choice steed.

Atem looked away, powerless to step in. His fists clenched at his sides.

"Lovely...", the eldest murmured, eyebrows knitting. He tugged Yugi closer and copped a feel at his crotch.

Crying out, the slave struck before he could stop himself. Aknamkanon shoved him back. Yugi's skull cracked as he fell.

Atem was on him in an instant. "Aibou, are you alright?" His hands roved over the rest of Yugi's body before cupping his face then centering in on his head.

The smaller trinette whimpered and shied away from him, trembling with shame and pain now that he could no longer hold back the flood of tears. "S-s-s-sorry. I didn't ...m-mean to...I'm s-sorr-"

"Hush...hush now, I've got you. It's alright." He crouched and gathered Yugi close, craning his neck to glare openly at his father and sneering cousin.

"I am disappointed in you, my son." The Pharaoh made a grab for the slave again. "You've had him for a year now haven't you? What is the meaning of this outlandish behavior? I allowed you to have him to show you how a man must be broken, body and soul. How you must mold someone to your every whim."

"No, father. He doesn't need to be broken!"

"Atem!" Yugi buried his face in the prince's chest and clutched his shirt. "D-don't..."

"You are too soft", Aknamkanon growled. He bent and hauled his son up by the ear, using his other hand to toss Yugi at Marik. "Where have I gone wrong with you", he shook his son, his face contorting with anger. "If you cannot hold dominion over a single person, how can I expect you to inherit our nation? The son of Horus is not allowed to be weak. You know this!"

Atem twisted out of his father's grip and snatched his slave back, drawing the boy into the shelter of his arms. Those around them didn't pay as much mind to this spectacle as they had with their host, though a few pairs of eyes strayed in their direction.

For once, Yugi didn't fight. He was frightened of this king and his cruelty.

"I didn't want to do this in the first place!" Atem felt Yugi flinch against him and tightened his hold as he coaxed the boy to his feet, crimson eyes blazing.

"Lower your voice", the elder hissed. "We are in public and I am your father. Who do you think you are!"

"I thought I was your son", Atem spat.

"You're right. And we'll fix you yet. I have word from Ishtar."

Atem turned to his cousin, suspicion tightening his features. "I thought we discussed this", he accused. "I do not wish to marry your sister."

Marik shrugged. "She is a but a woman. She has no say in the matter. It'll be good for the family."

"Yes", Aknamkanon rumbled, "Isis shall make a man of you yet. It'll strengthen our ties in the political spectrum as well."

Atem's hold around his waist slackened which made Yugi cling to him more. Pain lacerated his chest at the thought of Atem marrying for some reason. He pressed his teary face into Atem's neck and made little sounds of distress.

"Give him to me."

"No father."

"You will obey me Atem."

"P-people", Yugi choked. "People should marry for lov—"

Atem cried out and covered Yugi's face but it was already too late. Aknamkanon drew back his hand and slapped the boy.

"You are just a slave. You have no voice in this matter." The great king turned to his child. "This is what I speak of. You must learn to tell the difference between your subordinates and equals. To make difficult decisions if you are to shoulder this country's needs as your own." He sighed through his nose, rubbed his chin. His eyes suddenly lit up with a plan. Crossing large arms over his chest, the God-King said, "I have a proposition for you."

Atem froze. Never once, in all his years, had his father offered him anything less than ultimatums. But then, it was a first for him to stand up to this man too. Then again, he'd never had a reason. Atem placed himself in front of Yugi, a shiver chasing through him when the boy buried his teary face into the prince's shoulder blade. He focused on his father. "I'm listening..."

"Don't be dramatic boy." He stepped back to give the two room. "You show me you can hold court over this one soul", he pointed at Yugi, "in the _proper way_ by the time you return home, and I will give my permission to annul your marriage."

Yugi sagged against him and his shivers started up with renewed vigor. Atem led him back around so he could drag his fingertips up the boy's pale spine to soothe them both.

"There are conditions of course; you are not allowed to fall in love. You must break him completely, and", the man paused for dramatics, "I will have Marik go along with you to send weekly reports back to me. I expect you home by the end of the year."

Astonished, Atem found the good grace to bow his head. A sudden thought occurred to him. "Father, do—"

Quicker than a cobra, the Pharoah struck again. "Do not test the limits of my kindness."

Head forced to the side, Atem was too stunned to move for a solid minute. Yugi, quietly weeping, scooted himself closer and covered the mark that matched his own with a shaking hand.

Aknamkanon was speaking again. "Just because you came from my loins do not expect leniency. I don't make requests, I make demands. And you will obey me until you're fit take my place."

The blow pulsed on both their cheeks. He'd never been stricken before. Atem closed his eyes and buried his face in Yugi's hair, took a deep breath. Tonight was a night for many firsts, it seemed.

After a moment he opened his eyes again and stood straight, removing Yugi's hand from his face. He stepped away despite his boy's alarm.  
"I understand father."

The Pharaoh nodded. "Leave me." He turned to a gleeful Marik to discuss the arrangements, details of their pact.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

"That damn hair."

"The money and arrogance!"

"At least yours doesn't look like some deranged copy."

Jonouchi snorted.

"What will you do if he ever hits you", Malik murmured, nibbling on a cracker and hugging himself. He cut a furtive glare up at the sentry Marik posted to keep an eye on him.

The violins were started up again. Diamonds glittered in the soft golden light, heels clicking as royal figures danced in time like quietly laughing puppets. The air smelt like perfume, sweat, sex, and were sedate now, the rush of excitement from beatings and public shame wearing off. The event was getting ready to wind down. Some boys were lounging in their corner, still damp with unidentified juices from where their masters paraded them around like they were in some twisted dog show.

The other male was quiet for a time before answering. He huffed through his nose. Kaiba hadn't touched him the entire time and he wasn't sure whether this was more of a disturbance or relief. "Honestly? I don't know." Jonouchi rolled his shoulders in a shrug then crossed his arms as if just becoming aware of his half-naked ensemble. The chains on his hips tinkled as he drew his knees to his chest and swallowed. "He's all I have left to tell the truth." A fact he could no longer deny and his self-hatred festered thrice-fold. The battle of wills was over. He was giving up.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He'd always be a mongrel, but even filth tired of being kicked. It was time for peace.

Malik shook his head. "You're very lucky."

Mokuba's laugh, Olga's strong arms floated in his mind's eye. "Yeah", he murmured. "Lucky."

"There you are", Kaiba growled.

With a lazy grin, the blonde glanced up. "Speak of the devil."

The CEO pulled him to his feet. "We're leaving. Now."

"I won't stop fighting", Malik called after him.

When Jou tossed a look over his shoulder, the other blonde appeared defiant indeed. His grin widened.

"Move it." Kaiba gave a harsh yank to his collar and dragged him bodily from the ballroom. Jonouchi rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself. His skin itched, but it was the good kind; like he was hot and dirty from sweating in the sun. His stomach clenched at what awaited them when they got back to the hotel, and Kaiba had no clue.

The CEO was all he had left, he was lucky. Yes, very very lucky. He didn't need to beat himself up anymore, he realized. Kaiba could've been like Pegasus, or that Marik asshole. Kaiba could've been a lot of things that he wasn't. Cold, maybe. Arrogant, sure. But if those were the worst sins he was to be guilty of, well. Lucky didn't even begin to cover it. "Wait..."

He turned and Kaiba let him go. A dark brow arched in amusement when the teen shamelessly nabbed a few pastries from the lush assortment along one wall then trotted back. Tonight was time for a change. He snorted at Kaiba as he passed him, refusing to smile until he'd walked a little ahead so the brunette wouldn't see it.

Malik watched them both go and stiffened when the guard gripped his elbow, bruising it as he dragged the Egyptian to his feet, towards his new life. Yugi passed by on the way out too, a hesitant smile on his lips. He was clinging to Atem's coattail.

* * *

**_*shakes fist* Damn you Atem! Grow a pair would ya?! ...*ahem*_**

**_Progress is sweeter than candy, seriously. _**

**_Now I can finally hash out some more things that were tweaky with this fic because of this section. If it dragged, sorry. If it dragged too much, sorry again. If it dragged so much you want to kill me...Well, please don't. Or I won't be able to finish this!_**

**_Lol (?) Will come for typos later OwO;;_**

**_Reviews are appreciated (they're just a little sweeter than progress!), reads and views and alerts are good too!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Not much to say atm. Work is shit (*German accent*), schools started again…Urp. =-=;; I still suck. I know. Oh well, read on because I write on….write on, ha. Ha, ha. Ha….wow.**_

_**PUPPYSHIPPING IN THE HIZZ-OUS! Finallyyyyyy.**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Jou bent to press a kiss into Mokuba's hair, smoothing a hand down the blanket as he straightened. The child slumbered on, blissfully oblivious. They'd been back for a few minutes and the blond had made a beeline to Mokuba's room to check in on him. He found not only the child, still damp from his bath, but Olga too. It was a cozy little sight that squeezed his chest.

"I didn't know he sucked his thumb", Jou murmured in the off-light spilling from the hall. The shush of expensive shoes on carpet sounded behind him. On instinct, he caught the pale hand that reached around him. "Don't", he whispered. "Let him sleep."

Kaiba's brow puckered with distaste. "He should've broken this habit by now."

"He's a child. Jesus moneybags, let him be."

The duo fell quiet, Olga's snores from the chair by Mokuba's bed the only sound in the room aside from their breathing. Kaiba stared down at his brother with unnamable emotions brewing in his chest. His glacial scowl softened when he glanced askance at the blond next to him. Jou's face was painted with a similar expression; tender, protective.

Just as the faithful watchdog he was meant to be.

Kaiba was yanked from his musings when the other male stirred, padding from the room on silent feet. Kaiba slipped from the room as well, catching Jonouchi's elbow halfway down the hall.

The shorter male raked him with a look. "Can I help ya?"

"What's wrong?"

Jou slipped from his grip and shrugged without looking at him. "Tired", he mumbled.

Kaiba took the teen's tan shoulders into his hands and kneaded them. "You're lying."

It was all the spark he needed to rekindle his anxiety. Many thought Katsuya Jonouchi was not a complex creature who worried and fretted just like any other. Most thought he was nothing more than a handsome, compulsive, loudmouthed animal. A lot were wrong. Jou's eyes flashed as he slapped the CEOs hands off. "What do you care", he hissed, hugging himself and backing away. "It shouldn't matter to you as long as I do my job right?"

Something sharp twisted in Kaiba's chest. His face contorted from its aloof mask into genuine fury. He snatched Jou's elbow and dragged him down the hall to his room, barely managing not to slam the door before he backed the blond into it. "I care", he snarled, "because I try to take good care of my possessions."

Jou turned his head away but Kaiba cupped his cheek and led him back around. Honey locked with ice. "What's up? I can't help if you don't tell me how. You've been edgy ever since we got back." He searched Jou's face, tracing the soft shadows of pain and confusion that lingered there like bruises. He wasn't aware that his thumb rubbed circles against Jou's cheek until the shorter male twitched.

Biting his lip, Jou fought to hold Kaiba's gaze. "You", he whispered. "It's you..."

Kaiba's brows pinched.

A gesture, a shudder, a sigh. Jonouchi looked down and fisted one of Kaiba's lapels.

The next moments were a blur. Kaiba grunted with surprise when Jou's other hand came up and tangled the hair at his nape, tugging him down and crashing their mouths together with such force that the brunet tasted blood.

His head dipped with a growl, pushing the shorter male back even as Jonouchi surged up in a desperate attempt to keep their mouths connected.

"Whoa...whoa. sto-mph." A shuddering moan lodged itself in his throat as Jonouchi guided him towards his bed with a few hard pushes. They tumbled onto the mattress, clinging, kissing, ragged gasps stolen by the other's mouth.

A pained sound bubbled deep in Kaiba's throat but he somehow found the wherewithal to push Jou off him long enough to get a word in. "Wait", he said between gulps of air. "Wait...you don't want this. Stop." He held the blond back when all he wanted to do was pull him closer.

"Don't…wanna think…" Jou licked a path from Kaiba's wrist, up his arm. "Don't…wanna…" Seeing Mokuba in bed wrenched something deeper inside that he'd managed to keep buried until tonight. Until he'd seen the girl that looked like his sister. Until Kaiba had to go and treat him kinda special.

Jonouchi glanced up and realized his mistake when he couldn't look away. Amber orbs rippled with pain and desperation. Kaiba's jaw clenched. It was tense for a moment as the two faced off like two stubborn alpha wolves. Then Kaiba let out a heavy sigh and threaded into golden strands, fisting, dragging the teen close until their lips clashed in a torrid exchange. Their kiss was like everything between the two, a savage give and take and with every passing second, Kaiba's resistance wavered. He found a foothole again though, when the damp feeling of tears coated his own cheek.

Kaiba broke away, shoving Jonouchi off him so hard that the blond narrowly missed crashing into a nearby table. He landed instead on the floor with an incredulous chuckle. Panting, the CEO eyed his fallen guest, trying in vain to calm the seeping arousal that stung his loins. He jerked his wrist across his mouth.

At that moment, with the salt of the other males tears bitter on his tongue, the brunet wanted to smash his craving for this wild, beautiful creature into oblivion. His body was another matter. His body wanted to smash something _else. _Unfortunately for them both, the latter was winning by a land slide. Talk. He had to talk, distract himself so he could regain some control of this situation."Still going to insist you want this?"

Jou stared up at him through hooded lids as he dragged his fingertips up his bare chest. "I do."

Kaiba's lip curled. "I didn't buy a whore Katsuya", the CEO snapped. It was unexpected, yet it wasn't, the way Jou shot to his feet and swung his arm to deliver one of the sharpest uppercuts the taller male had ever been on the receiving end of. Kaiba tumbled to the ground, blinking stupidly as he shook his head.

He knew this dog to be feral when cornered, had seen it himself on the day he purchased the boy. Better this than the alternative though. He sighed with relief when he felt his erection twitch, then flag slightly.

He thought this would be the end of it. Typically, his Katsuya would storm out after striking. He would become frustrated and riled like an animal in a cage. Kaiba grunted in pain and surprise, made to push the boy off when Jounochi, ever the inconsistent creature, followed him down and straddled the taller male's hips, pressing their bodies together stubbornly.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Jou's voice was ugly, mocking.

Sure. He wanted it. He was a normal man with normal desires. He wanted to be better, wanted to escape that shadow that hounded him even when those well-trussed vultures didn't pick apart his every move, but in the end there was no escape from the chains of servitude. None of them could, no matter what position in life they held. All he wanted was to keep his brother and his empire safe.

And he saw that Jou was beautiful. The reaction it stirred caused his chest to constrict and swell all at once. Sleeping with him would…change that safety.

Jou's sharp smirk turned mischievous as he licked a bead of blood welling from Kaiba's split lip. His thighs spread wider, lowering his center against Kaiba's throbbing crotch. "I know ya wan me. And I don' wanna say 'no' anymore." He had always been ashamed before when he used his body to get something he needed—whether it was to blow Haga for some pain pills or to let Pegasus fuck him just so his sister could stay comfortable and safe…lies. All of them had been lies. Shizuka was never at The Compound. The pills never worked for long.

He was tired of fighting.

"So just…lemme…" Jou trialed off, crushed their mouths together as he ground his hips in a slow circle. Panting, Kaiba dug his nails into the shorts until the leather creaked. Groans and snarls crowded the air. His resistance was shattering. Kaiba prided himself on keeping a cool head at all times but his hunger melted everything else into a hazy inferno. It was too much; alcohol, Jonouchi's punch, Jonouchi's body, they made his head throb. His _body _throb.

Responsibilities…

_Sometimes they shift. Sometimes it's okay to be selfish, and to take what you want._

Kaiba squinted as Gozaburo's phantom voice echoed in the reaches of his mind. He'd told those words to Pegasus and Kaiba one day, long, long ago. And Kaiba had used that single valuable nugget of advice since.

Adapt.

_You both want this._

"See? Come on." Jou was suddenly, violently hauled up and shoved backwards. Dazed, the blond glanced up just in time to see Kaiba descend on him, flushed and furious. The CEO pinned his slave to the wall and bent to hiss in his ear, "You want it so bad that you have to come to me like a bitch in heat? Fine. But remember, you asked for this."

The blond flexed his freshly trapped wrists. Kaiba's other hand came up to grip the slender column of Jou's neck, silencing his next question. Jou suddenly felt a foreign tingle of intimidation tremble through him, sending goose-bumps across tanned flesh in its wake. Kaiba was changing … Something dark and powerful radiated from within him, setting off the blond's instinctual response to imminent danger.

"Moneyb-ags…", Jou started cautiously.

"Isn't this what you wanted," the taller male snarled, mimicking Jou's earlier taunt. "Didn't I tell you not to fuck with me?" The CEO's tone was sinister. His hand tightened. Jou's honey orbs snapped shut in an attempt to regain his focus and balance. He was dragged around and slammed into the opposite wall. Dizzy, the slave vaguely realized this wasn't going to be over quickly. He'd awoken a beast.

"D-don't. Mokuba's asleep in the next room."

"Then be quiet."

"O-olga…"

"Is watching over him so be doubly quiet."

Kaiba caught Jou's lips in a savage kiss before searching out his ear. "Not that you deserve it after that cheap stunt you pulled … But I'll give you a choice", the elder paused to pinch the shell of Jou's ear with his teeth. "Either I turn you around and fuck you senseless against this wall … or you can behave and we can do this with lube, in a bed."

"Hnn-nh!", Jou whined. His spot…Kaiba was working his spot just as he had when they first met. The blond's knees wobbled before his body sagged in a grudging rush of submission.

Jou groaned as Kaiba took hold of his throbbing cock through leather and gave a firm tug that hurt. "Which is it gonna be?" Kaiba's eyes were icy despite his throaty purr. He used his free hand to grab Jou's chin and force their gazes together.

When Jou refused to answer Kaiba removed his hand from the blond's dick and swiped down his back fast, creating shallow scores on the tan flesh with his blunt nails while he continued to mouth the fleshy tan lobe between his teeth.

The boy arched up with a gasp as his eyes bulged in pain and a disturbing pleasure that tickled his core. Jonouchi's veins tried to flood with panic again but he stamped it down, meeting Kaiba's hard kiss and yanking his hands free of the other male's grip to peel his suit jacket and shirt off. Fingers flexed in the fine hairs on his nape as the taller male kept their mouths together, all massaging lips, sparring tongues, clashing teeth.

Kaiba's hand snuck between them, ripping open the laces on Jonouchi's shorts. The shorter boy's gasp was swallowed greedily and Kaiba felt a thrill when Jou squirmed for much needed oxygen. He didn't grant the request right away, chasing the blond's mouth, forcing his tongue inside to twine with Jou's eager muscle.

Only when he started to feel lightheaded himself did Kaiba pull back. "I take that as a yes", he panted.

Jonouchi's head lolled against the wall, his chest rising and falling with shallow gasps, eyes glazed. Kaiba smirked, dipping his head so his mouth could drag a hot path down the boy's naked chest as he jerked the shorts completely off.

Jou held his shoulders while the blond lifted first one leg, then the other. He was now completely naked and when Kaiba straightened again, the hunger in his eyes was insatiable.

The cool air against his heated skin was quickly replaced with Kaiba's talented mouth. Wild honey eyes blinked open slightly as the brunet's kiss bruised lips traversed Jou's chest with low hums, dragging wet bites upwards until the ministrations were joined by Kaiba's hard body pressing against the other male's naked form. Wool slacks itched the sensitive skin on his thighs. Jou's head thrashed from side to side at the tantalizing contact and a gruff moan vibrated from his sternum.

The shorter male jumped then buried his face against Kaiba's pale shoulder when fingers wrapped around him. Kaiba gave his dick a few lazy pumps, whispering dirty words into his hair.

When nails joined the fray, scraping his perineum and teasing against his hole, Jonouchi whined. Loudly.

"Quiet."

Honey orbs snapped open in horror.

Kaiba's chuckle sounded dark. "You wouldn't want to wake them would you? I won't warn you again." Contrary to his command, Kaiba's hand tightened around Jou's penis with bruising pressure.

Jonouchi crumpled with a choked cry, bucking his hips forward as tears sprung at the corners of his eyes. "F-fuck…"

"Like that do you?"

The teen was far from a mewling quim. He turned, arching his back and propping his heaving chest against the cool wall, shoving his naked ass at Kaiba's hand. "Think ya big nuff? Come on rich boy, show me whattcha got."

He bit his tongue against a scream of sheer agony when a single, unlubed finger shoved its way inside. "That desperate for it, huh? Who knew I got such a good deal; guard dog and whore all in one neat little package." Teeth sunk into Jou's sun kissed shoulder before he could grit out a reply. He scratched at the ornate wallpaper and pressed his ass harder against the intruding fingers. It felt like there were white hot insects crawling around in his brain. His stomach was churning and clenching and he tasted blood at the base of his throat. "F-uck", he choked. His body slammed back violently but Kaiba caught him and held him still, removing his hand and drawing the blond into a hug.

"Calm down", he implored quietly. "Stop fighting me, okay? We need to be quiet."

Jou's eyes squeezed shut, hating the wet sting of tears. If he faced Kaiba, he would've hit him again. "W-what're ya talkin about. I ain't fightin. I _want_ this." A warm, solid weight settled itself over his back. The blond was utterly thrown by the sudden change of pace, the way Kaiba softened after such brutality as the taller male traced his earlier bite with lips and tongue. Jou's body started to tremble. "S-stop patronizin' me."

Kaiba kneaded Jou's nape with one hand. He guided the blond on shaky legs toward the bed and laid him on his back while his other manifested a bottle of lube open and allowed the clear liquid to pool into his free palm. "I'm not", he answered.

The brunet zipped his slacks down and urged his sex through the vent. It twitched, flushed with need. Jou couldn't tear his eyes away from the milky pearls beading the head.

After dropping the tube into the sheets, Kaiba generously spread cool fluid all over his aching member with a pleasured hiss before curving himself over Jou's body.

The blond tensed, meeting his master's icy gaze with a clenched jaw as he spread his thighs with a determined growl.

Kaiba's brows furrowed. "How about… just this once you stop trying be so goddamn unbreakable … and let me hold you up."

His hands descended on Jou's erection and twisted down the hard length with the slick excess on his palm, then stroked back upwards. He squeezed the boy's sensitive head, thumbing at the wet slit as his lips ghosted over one tanned shoulder and left goose bumps to prickle in his wake.

Jou turned his head and pressed his mouth into the sheets to muffle his harsh, ardent groans. His breath was steadily becoming uneven from both the torturous stimulation and the weight of the brunet's words. Was he that transparent, for even _Kaiba_ to so easily see through and infiltrate the walls he'd painstakingly built around his own vulnerability? Or maybe…maybe it was _because _this was Kaiba. His eyes fluttered open and settled on the CEO's face which was scrunched in patient concentration.

Thoughts gave way to feeling as the rising heat of Kaiba's skin radiated against his own. And that _smell_…God, that smell of expensive cologne and sweat and the warm musk of arousal….

Kaiba blinked in surprise when Jou surged up, not to hit at him, not to curse him or push him away but… to bury his face in the crook of the elder male's neck and cling to his shoulders with trembling fingers and fluttering heart.

Something he hadn't realized was tensed until that moment relaxed as he eased the blond back into the sheets and kissed him tenderly. His hand massaged down the ravaged chest, rubbed soothing circles around the teen's belly before he settled between the blond's legs. Jou spread wider for him, welcoming him in completely. Kaiba sighed when the blond cried out into his mouth at the second intrusion which was far easier than the first. One finger was joined by two, then three as he crooked and stroked, driving the boy below him to the brink of sweet insanity.

Jou's hips rutted against the strong leg between his thighs and he stifled his husky sobs by biting Kaiba's neck. "Oh…ohmig-god! Ah!"

"Shhh."

Honey orbs snapped open when something hot and big pressed against his bud. He met Kaiba's gaze and held it while the elder male slid inside. The pillowy clutch bore down on him and Kaiba sagged, resting his forehead against Jou's as they paused to breath each other's air. "Y-you ok", he stuttered. He felt Jou nod and tuck his cheek against Kaiba's so he could nibble the elder's ear.

"S-s'ok to...m-ove."

Kaiba's arms tightened around the teen as he complied. Shallow thrusts carried him inside until he was fully sheathed in that oiled heat. Jou squirmed against him. He gasped in surprise when his hips snapped forward automatically. With that one deep penetration he pinned the bundle of nerves tucked inside the blond's walls, sliding into and across the sweet spot and sending a pulse of rapture racing up Jou's spine.

"_Ahhh_ fuck", he cried in blatant disbelief.

"Mmm, that the spot", Kaiba whispered through a shuddering gasp. He clapped a hand over the blond's mouth to muffle his next cry before pushing into it once again and earning another feral utterance.

This wasn't either's first experience in experiencing a male body, but by far it would be the most memorable in it's intensity.

Jonouchi's body spasmed with another stifled groan as a hot rush of semen roared up through his aching length.

He pushed up from the mattress and turned, trying to fight the overwhelming wave of sensation. The blonde gripped the headboard with white knuckles to keep himself from rocking back into the CEO's precise thrusts. His head slumped between his shoulders while Kaiba's hand slid over his mouth again. He'd never had a problem with being loud before. So why…why now?

"G-Goodth", he moaned into the stifling palm. "Stho goodth…"

Kaiba pressed his free hand into the small of Jou's back, forcing it into an arch so he could take full advantage of the new position. The blond's body seized as he tried to pull away, to calm this unnerving new hunger before it consumed him. But before he could successfully escape, Kaiba easily pushed the desire weakened blond back to the bed with one hand as the elder's lips found his nape.

"Stop it." The impassioned request buzzed against Jou's skin between savage bites and kisses. "It's ok", Kaiba murmured.

He surged forward, keeping his palm firmly over Jou's mouth as he let loose their combined tension and frustration until the two were a single, dripping mess atop the expensive sheets. Kaiba tensed when Jou's release clamped down on him as he soaked the bed. He tried to grit his teeth but his own climax blindsided him like a sledgehammer to the temple. He went rigid as stone, tucking his mouth against the blond's ear as he grunted and came inside.

Jou stuttered between chattering teeth as he collapsed into his own fluids. "Wha-wha…"

Kaiba curved over his body, carefully pulling out and sitting up on wobbly thighs. He scraped hair out of his face then smiled down at the boy who was fumbling on the bed like a confused infant, wondering why his limbs weren't working.

"Here", he croaked, reaching out a hand to help Jou sit up too. The dazed blond glared at him then took the offer, slumping into his body and hugging the arm that wrapped around his waist. "Let's get you cleaned up okay?"

Jou grunted and allowed himself to be carried to the bathroom.

After all was said and done, their bodies smelled like soap and the top sheets stripped, the two males collapsed onto the mattress again. Kaiba dropped right off with the most relaxed expression Jou had ever seen grace his features.

The blond didn't sleep though. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling while a cool breeze that smelled of Italian nights wafted through the open window, making the curtains dance and flutter while it chilled his skin.

He was a hostage as quiet desperation settled in his chest. What would happen to him now?

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

He'd waited hours before finally deciding to roll out of bed. The blond peered over his shoulder and smiled in spite of himself. A frown was back on Kaiba's face, his lips slightly parted with soft snores. Jou ignored the searing twinges that chased up his spine and dressed quickly, padding out the door. He was halfway down the hall when Olga surprised him.

"Where you goink, leetle darlink?"

He eyed her, with curlers in her hair and a goopy green mud mask on her face. Jou knew that twinkle in her eye. She pressed a finger to her lips.

"Coffee", he said carefully.

"I go bring?"

He shook his head and smiled at her. "It's ok. I need the walk."

She raised her eyebrows and Jou felt his cheeks starting to burn. "You...you didn't…we were….uh….last night, you see…" He blushed harder.

"You can steel walk after master. You good boy." She patted his shoulder and yawned. "Go to coffee leetle darlink." She was treating him as if he deserved this, like he'd just done something monumental and was still standing. Well, he had but…

Jou shook his head with a soft chuckle, some gold falling into his eyes. "You want anything?"

Olga snorted, tucking the locks back behind his ear. "You go. I no drink black slop." Olga patted her chest then turned to head back to Mokuba's room.

Jou watched her go before slipping out of the apartment. The guard stationed outside made to follow him but the blond waved him down. "Stay put suit. I'm goin it alone."

The man hesitated but he, like most of the rest of Kaiba's staff, didn't like Jou much anyway. He settled back with a sneer, crossing his arms. Let the brat stray on his own. He didn't see nothing. He _hoped _the little shit would get roughed up, would serve him right. But then he saw the glint of the collar under Jou's clothes. His sneer turned uglier. Master's little bitch. Nobody would touch him with Kaiba's collar. Damn.

Sensing his inner-monologue, Jou flipped the guard off with his tongue out and limped down the lush entryway to the elevator. When it dinged softly, he hugged himself and stepped out into the lobby. It was barely the crack of dawn. The skeleton crew for the hotel was scurrying around, making final preparations for the day shift all around him. A family in tacky tourist attire was milled about the front desk, early check-ins.

Jou stepped around them and outside. He tapped his pocket curiously. Kaiba, the ass, had insisted to stuff his wallet. He slipped a bill into the hand of one of the gondola drivers and pointed the way to a nearby café.

The smell of coffee and fresh baked bread drifted out, mixing with Italian spices and the walls around them still soaked from the sun's heat.

Jonouchi thanked the driver and clambered up the steps. He pulled his body into a lewd stretch and grunted with pleasure as some pressure was released with a couple of pops down his spine. The blond ambled toward the doors, idly wondering if Kaiba would like anything, and if so what?

Was he a black coffee type? A prissy cappuccino and muffin connoisseur? Or—

"Gotten quite comfortable haven't you?" He looked down as bony fingers suddenly gripped his elbow, yanking him from his thoughts and guiding him to a rough stop as he was shoved against the crumbling wall of the shop. Angry, lust filled eyes roved over him. "What_ever_ are you doing, wandering from your master so early in the morning? So…_alone_?"

Jou blinked down at the Inspector, his brows slowly pulling together in a scowl. How had he ever thought of this creepy, pathetic excuse for a man as scary? Jou yanked his arm out of the Inspector's grip and crossed it and his other across his chest. Haga's hands spidered up his chest as he stepped into the blond's personal space, gripping the collar with Kaiba's symbol, tugging it like he wanted to rip the thing off. But it was impossible. The collars were each fashioned by their masters and there was no way to remove them. Jou would wear it for the rest of his life. He was more bothered by the fact that it didn't bother him so much anymore.

"If you must know", he said, "I'm getting my master some breakfast. Get off me." A half lie, but so what?

Haga wheezed out a laugh. "Such a good boy. Such a good boy you are. Good boys deserve treats."

"No thanks." Jou stepped around him but Haga grasped his arm again and tugged him around. The blond's stomach sank as he saw the glitter of a needle in the morning light. "Stop", he shouted.

"Dont you have a bug to impale with that needle?" Chest still fluttering with panic, Jou jerked when Mai Valentine stepped up behind them. Miffed, she tapped her studded clutch against her shoulder in a subtle threat. "Scram."

Haga hissed at her like a cockroach before pocketing his syringe and scuttling away in a bitter rush of curses.

Smirking, the blonde gave Jou a blatant once over. He stiffened under her perusal. "Come on", she said, "I'll buy."

Jou blinked after her—a vision of boobs, sparkles, and clicking heels—and followed after, despite a voice in his head whispering to take caution. The prospect of caffeine was too tempting to ignore though, and it would subdue jitters of a different kind that Haga had instilled in him like a disease.

"You belong to that Kaiba boy don't you", she said after they'd ordered and sat themselves at a table.

"I don't belong to anyone", he started to snap out of habit. Jou's shoulders slumped before he picked up the little mug and sipped. "Yeah", he muttered. "What of it."

"Relax sweet cheeks. It's just a formality."

He glanced up at her again. "How do you know…?"

She shrugged in a way that managed to look both no-nonsense and dainty. "I sell the women. Pegasus sells the men. It's a necessary evil."

His pulse jerked, paused, sped up so much it made him dizzy. "Do you…", he paused to take another sip, licked his lips, set the cup down then picked it up again to hide his shaking. "Have you met anyone named Shizuka?"

Mai dabbed at her mouth with a compulsively folded napkin and gave her guest a calculative glare. She traced the edge of her latte with a finger. "It might ring a bell. Why?"

"My name is Jou. Please…is she…ok?"

Mai's eyes narrowed into a vicious glare. So _this _was the brother that had left his blind sister to grope, to survive. _This _was the brother who hadn't protected the girl that Mai found face down in the mud, beaten to a pulp.

She protected her girls and Shizuka had found a special place in her heart. The blonde had picked her up, cleaned her, given her the corrective surgery she so needed. Mai had rebuilt the quivering child, remade her, renamed her. Mai tightened her lips into a thin line, her body going rigid. "Her name is Serenity now."

Jou saw that she wasn't going to give him anything else, but she'd already said enough.

A tsunami of relief crashed into him, freezing, burning, lifting his soul into a victorious scream. He got up, dipped his head in farewell and turned.

She was alive. Serenity or whatever, that was his baby girl. He _knew_ it was her.

When Jou got back he realized too late that he hadn't gotten anything for Kaiba. He shuffled his feet guilty but Kaiba smiled and crossed the room, coaxing the blond into a tender good morning kiss that tasted of champagne and morning breath. Jou wrinkled his nose which made Kaiba laugh. It was a nice, startling sound; rich, earnest, and as naked of pretence as his body.

Jou realized their position and cleared his throat, stepping out of the room. The knowledge of his sister burned like a live coal in his stomach, made his throat ache.

Kaiba took them out for one more shopping trip, to a bookstore that had caught Mokuba's eye. That was the straw that snapped his barely leashed patience. They saw the guy that had been with his sister, though the girl wasn't accompanying him today. He was also in different clothes, but the face and hair was the same, raven bangs spilling out of his ponytail over a red-checkered headband, piercing green eyes, a black slash spilling down his right eye. That face had branded itself behind his eyelids.

Mokuba was off in the history section when Jou stepped up behind Kaiba and tugged on his hand.

The brunet looked up from Plato's _Republic _and raised an eyebrow as Jou motioned anxiously, angling his body where he could keep Ponytail in sight. "Who is that", he hissed.

Sensing the poorly shrouded desperation, Kaiba craned his neck to have a look instead of questioning him. His eyebrows hiked higher into his hairline. "Ryuuji Otogi."

"_And_?"

His lips pressed together and he gestured at Otogi who was bending to pluck a tattered spine from the lower dusty shelf a couple aisles down. "The inventor of Duel Dice Monsters. It's not as popular as Duel Monsters but it's on the rise. Just more competition and one of Pegasus's buyers. I think he does some business with Mai too—hey. Are you alright?"

He cupped Jou's shoulders and turned him so the blond could lean against the bookshelf. He was pale and shaking, honey eyes bleached with pain. Emotions flickered on his face and were gone just as quickly. Jou stored the information away then straightened, shrugging Kaiba's hands off. "Yea, sure. Just thought he looked familiar. Get off would ya? Whadoo I look like, a damsel?" He smirked and stepped around the brunet as Mokuba called for him.

On the surface, the rest of the trip was normal though Kaiba kept a careful eye on Jou. They got back to the hotel with their packages, got packed, and checked out around one.

Olga sighed gratefully when she was relieved of her luggage at the airport. They were waiting at the gates when Jou started to fidget. "Kaiba, I gotta go."

"We'll be on the plane soon."

"No. I gotta _go_."

Kaiba's cheeks colored. "Can't you wait?"

Jou shook his head, a stubborn frown on his face.

"Come to think of it", Mokuba piped up. "I got to too."

The brunet ran an exasperated hand down his face. "Make it fast."

Mokuba grinned and snagged Jou's hand. They delved into the press of bodies and made their way towards the lavatories. In the chaos, Mokuba couldn't see the flash of regret and guilt on Jou's face. He squeaked when they were suddenly and violently separated. Mokuba turned, in a panic as the guard that was following him, the same from that morning, clamped his shoulder and led him safely out.

"Wait", he shouted. But his watcher wasn't listening. The suit was smirking because Jou was gone.

_**Dun, dun, duuuun! You didn't really think I killed his sister did you?**_

_**Shut up! Just because I've done stuff like that before doesn't mean I'm…well, ok I AM that bad but….I'm just going to shut up now. Did you like it? Hate it? Lemme know~!**_

_**I'm so happy they finally got to do it :3**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**It has been brought to my attention that I should probably clarify ages. Dartz is (I think) 18 or something and Pegasus is going to be 25 or 27. Haven't really decided which. Ryou and Yugi are 17, Atem is like 19 and Bakura is 18 too. Who else...Ah. Jou is 17 on the verge of becoming 18 (so I can writes me some b-day sex xD) and Seto is 20. Mokuba is 14 or thereabouts. Malik is also 17 and Marik is also 19. There. Clear as mud?**_

_**That said, standard hubris; work is shit, school is harder than Pegasus's dick when Dartz is on the menu...oh. Speakin a which. Le backstory, and le porn. And then more plot next chapter. Cause I like DartzxPegasus. I think they're kinda cute x3**_

**Chapter 13**

_Teal and gold robes billowed, snapped behind him with each angry stride. The Atlantean king snarled as he reached the large oaken doors at the end of the hall. He threw them open knowing full well what he'd find on the other side. His son, his good for nothing seed knelt on his haunches, slurping intently at his guard's cock like it was some sort of delicacy. At his Lord's entrance, the soldier straightened and threw Dartz off him from where he'd been lying half on, half off the lush bed, beside himself with filthy desire._

_"Si-sir", his salute was shaky and one handed while he tugged his jerkin back in place. _

_"Out", Ironheart roared. His crown hadn't weighed this much since the day his wife died. But now as he stared down at this boy that was more whore than prince, the Atlantean knew a decision of the most difficult kind needed to be made. He draped his namesake around his shoulders like a shield. Ironheart indeed, he must...if he were to salvage their decaying kingdom._

_The guard scurried around him while he placed the full fire of his glare towards his son. The brat rose languidly to his feet, wearing naught but a smirk as he pulled his body into a long, lewd stretch. _

_"Father", he yawned, a hand scratching absently at his belly. "What's the occasion?" _

_"I'm offering you one last chance boy; cease this foolishness." Dartz stifled a scoff but his father waved it off, stalking closer. "You are royalty, my heir! You need to start acting like it."_

_"Please", the boy, a scant fifteen years of age, still managed to stare down his nose at his father as he sneered, "You never cared before. I must say, you're timing's impeccable. Besides, you said it yourself, I'm not cut out for the throne."_

_"Please", his father implored, catching hold of Dartz's creamy shoulders and kneading gently. "You can if you only try." He didn't notice how his breathing quickened a little, how his eyes dilated and his fingers tightened as they became damp with sweat. The king roamed his son's body, succumbing to the pull Dartz had been cursed with since birth. He didn't notice, but Dartz did._

_The androgyn slapped the hands from his shoulders and stepped back. "I would", he hissed, "If you could manage for five minutes not to eye-fuck me."_

_It stung, the slap his father branded against his cheek. "Fine", the man growled over him. "You want to stay a whore? That can be arranged."_

_Dartz's veins flooded with ice._

Dark lashes fluttered as Dartz floated into consciousness.

A dream. It was just a dream. His chest stuttered with a phantom sob as he felt the warm swipes of a rag cleaning his back, the sharp sizzle of pain that zipped through his blood with every downward stroke. The slave's breath hitched with a groan.

"Finally awake I see."

He turned his head to the side and did a double take that made him hiss in pain. Pegasus loomed over him, a hard glint in his visible eye despite the gentle motions of his hand.

The androgyn tried to lift his hands, move his legs. It was then he felt the tension in his limbs. He was bound to the bed, lying on his stomach with his arms stretched taut on either side. His legs were allowed a little more leeway, they were fastened at the ankles by the standard leather cuff but not attached to anything.

Dartz winced. Pegasus usually allowed him his selfish dislikes, being restrained while lying on his stomach was one of them. On his stomach he was vulnerable, having to trust the person behind him implicitly. He _hated _people at his back. He was not Pegasus's favorite in this position. He was nothing but a brat in his father's palace again, a sniveling whelp about to get punished.

"Sir…I—", he started to stammer.

"Quiet." Pegasus snapped before the boy could offer him an excuse.

There was a rustle of clothing and the bed shifted as Pegasus rose to his feet. Dartz peeked over his shoulder and saw his master yank the silk cravat loose from his neck with two brisk fingers. His velvet overcoat was off but he was still in a poet's shirt and tight slacks. Dartz swallowed.

"When I wish to hear you speak, I'll order you to do so." Pegasus continued in a terse tone, knowing that his boy was watching him. "Do you enjoy this? Sending my authority to hell, over sentiment we both know you sneer at? I'll have you know that you'll _not_ undermine my rules and hope to get away with it."

Dartz swallowed hard, working up his courage as his brows knit together stubbornly. "But … it wasn't faul- _ow_!"

Pegasus was across the room in two strides, twisting his hand into aqua strands and jerking Dartz up until his neck was arched at a painful angle. As he'd learned days into his new life at the Compound … Pegasus J. Crawford was not only an elite in various branches of martial arts, but one who wasn't afraid to let people know it. It was here, the way Dartz was restrained…he was in the uttermost agony as his scabs split open again… yet he was safe. There was control in this aggressive hold.

His back exploded with pain, the nerves and flesh shrieking in tandem as little trickles of blood oozed from the coagulated crap his master had been cleaning from his back prior to Dartz regaining consciousness.

That Pegasus was holding back and let him know it made Dartz's blood burn.

"What does 'be quiet' mean?" Pegasus murmured against the shell of his ear.

"Sh-shut up."

"Yes, very good. And what is it Master expects to hear out of your mouth when I tell you to 'shut up'?"

"Ngh...quie-t..."

"Precisely." Pegasus snarled. The merchant released him and turned towards the attendant who was knelt atop a silk encased pillow beside his door. He snorted. She was a comely girl, one of Mai's if the collar around her neck was any indication. "I am not to be disturbed tonight. Leave us", he ordered without sparing her another glance.

"Yes Master." She nodded once and padded across the room to pour a bit of wine into a crystal flute. The girl tucked her hair behind her ears with both hands then strode out, shutting the double doors to the inner apartment behind her as she went.

Back in the room, Dartz could practically feel the tendrils of shadow as they shifted across his sore back. The fire was the only source of illumination in Pegasus's quarters.

The merchant strode over to pluck the wine glass up and sipped intently before coming back to drag a single finger up the curvature of Dartz's ravaged back. He enjoyed the way the teen's muscles rippled with apprehension, the way Dartz chewed his underlip in an effort to stifle a whimper.

Pegasus took another sip of the fragrant wine and set his glass down on the bedside table. Without warning his hand came down, all claws as he raked it viciously downward.

Razor edged pain shuddered through Dartz. Gooseflesh rose on his skin and the boy's cheeks flooded with heat, adrenaline coursing into his veins like a drug. "Ma-master…" He grit through his teeth as pure fire became a dull, permeating ache.

"You will speak loudly and clearly, if you do not wish me to repeat any strikes", Pegasus warned him. His hand rose and with an elegant flick of the wrist Pegasus scratched him open again.

Dartz's gasp came out strangled, though it was much louder this time as his dewey eyes squeezed shut. "T-thank you."

As abysmal as these punishments were, they were still an extension of Master's will. Every burning thud, every stinging strike heated Dartz's blood with both pain and intense pleasure. Time crept on in a slow sinuous haze and his jaw eventually went slack. Gruff sounds tumbled from his dry lips as the fifteenth and sixteenth strikes fell. Dartz squirmed, rutting himself against the sheets once, twice as throbbing blood swelled between his thighs. Whimpers slithered from him.

This was a different form of punishment, not a public display as it had been earlier. These blows came from a practiced hand, one used to meting out pain in specific amounts. This play of power was for the sake of reminding Dartz _who _he belonged to. These cries - both of pain and ardor—were for Pegasus's ears alone.

The merchant loathed having to share what was his on a fundamental level. No other would ever get the satisfaction of hearing the teen's vulnerability, not even those who his master approved to use him. Dartz buried his face in the pillow, back arching as he moaned again at that thought, cock jumping and sweat beading while his neck lolled heavily to one side. The teen's chest heaved from a mixture of heat, hurt, and muscle strain. His face had grown so red that it was nearly purple. Still, Dartz forced himself to focus through the ache in order to thoroughly receive his master's discipline … just as he'd been taught.

Engrossed in concentration, Dartz didn't notice how the sight he presented was currently wreaking havoc on his master's ability to stay angry with him. The pearlescent line of Dartz's back was stretched and undulating with each of his strikes, ablaze with the evidence of its abuse yet still … fiery and swollen as it was, the pale perfection stretched taut across perfect, corded muscles and a supple ass that rippled every time his charge rutted into the sheets with a muffled groan.

Dartz was a canvas, painted in shades of Pegasus's emotions—agitation, disappointment … affection. The merchant had, for a very long time, tried not to succumb to the weakness of favoritism, and he certainly maintained that front in the presence of his other merchandise. But when he was alone with this boy, with this study of infuriating, elegant contradiction it was next to impossible to hide the way he felt.

Pegasus's striking arm dropped to his side and he stepped forward as if drawn by gravitational pull. A second later cool, soft lips touched to Dartz's back … The shush of a glove being tugged from his hand by his teeth superseded a tingling burn as Dartz's master traced along the raised, welted bands from his nails with a combination of the barest kisses and punishing bites. His cruelties were kind when he paused occasionally to swirl his tongue in the coppery salt of Dartz's fresh blood. His lips became stained with it and he found himself feeling a buzz more heady than the wine he'd sampled earlier.

The fingers of Pegasus's other hand busied themselves, danced down the bumps of Dartz's ribcage, then even lower, stealing between sweaty flesh and satin sheets.

A gritty whine buzzed the pillowcase—wet from his screams and tears and saliva—pressed against his cheek as his sovereign followed the V of the boy's pelvis into damp nested curls. The manicured nails of Pegasus's naked hand scraped at teal fuzz a few times before finally, mercifully gripping Dartz's sex. Silver brows shot into his hairline, eyes narrowed in amusement to find it pulsing hot and half-hard against his palm.

"You do realize this is a punishment", Pegasus mused darkly.

"Ye-yes Sir", Dartz panted.

"Absolutely hopeless", he growled into the teen's neck, unable to sift lust from his velvety baritone as the length of his own dick pressed stubbornly against his breeches. The merchant squeezed two fingers around Dartz, yanking back the foreskin in order to reveal the slick reddened knob of his tip. The boy moaned and sucked in a harsh breath. It burned his lungs like shattered glass, his heart acting as the hammer that tried to batter more screams from his sore throat. He continued to hold them in though, they were the only thing preventing him from giving into his master's touch.

Pegasus smirked at the effort. His grip tightened to the threshold of pain before he slicked the combined moisture of sweat and precum up and down Dartz's stiffening cock. Like the rest of his pets, Dartz was locked with an engraved ring. _Unlike _the others however, Dartz's was crafted from solid gold and hugged his manhood like a lover's caress when his master's fingers couldn't afford to dally.

It was quite the devious little bobble, reputed for it's adaption to any situation and...it's _vast _capabilities. When Dartz was good, it acted as a medium to heighten the pleasure of various toys. When he was bad, it could burn or freeze or shock. When he was neutral, well...

Not to say that he hadn't been bad tonight. Pegasus had a different form of punishment in mind though. The cockring was currently attached to a bit of leather strapping that held a thick plug inside him, preparing Dartz's body in the event that his master had the compulsive desire to make use of it during their stay in Italy.

"Really …" Pegasus husked, thumb prodding against Dartz's covered hole and rotating the black latex in a slow circle. Dartz squirmed and snapped his eyes shut, biting back a gasp. "Fighting like a child, then getting aroused instead of reflecting on your mistake. What a disobedient bitch I've raised. I ought to let Haga have you after this, remind you what punishment is meant to feel like …"

"Ma-ster", Dartz cried. "Not...m'f-fault." It choked into a feeble whine when nails dug into the tender flesh of his tensing dick. Dartz shuddered at both the plug's subtle shifting inside his ass and the prospect of seeing the fearsome inspector whose sadism was infamous.

"It wasn't your fault?" Pegasus hissed, drawing back as he was reminded of Dartz's misbehavior, and it stung. "You are owned. Insults or praises, the only words that hold weight come from _my_ mouth. How dare you give another man power that is not yours to give … Remind me who this body belongs to."

"Y-you", Dartz rasped.

"This …" Pegasus husked, climbing fully on the bed to straddle the teen while his palm clutched Dartz's smarting ass cheek.

"Yours."

"That impudent mouth", the merchant snapped, gripping pale jaw between clenched fingers and yanking Dartz's head around to crush his pout in a possessive kiss.

"Yours", Dartz groaned breathlessly.

"And these hands?"

"Every-thin..ngh.… belongs to you."

"And when do you make use of my property?" Pegasus's voice dropped to a dangerous whisper.

"When you...Hnn..l-et me."

"When do you fight?"

"When … you tell me t-to."

"And who do you disgrace with your continued disobedience?" The Merchant snarled.

"Master", Dartz whimpered.

"I see." Pegasus slid his hands over Dartz's abused back before he alighted on the twin milk drops of the teen's ass, spreading him wide. "You fully understand all of that and yet you persist with this behavior?"

"I'm sorry..."

"What use is a goddamned apology if my order, my reputation is upturned because of you!"

"I'm sorry!" His chest ached and something inside him died. He'd be nothing...nothing but a whore the rest of his life and he couldn't even seem to do that correctly.

"You are _my _responsibility now, do you understand? In my castle, in my dungeon, in my realm; I'm the _only _one that makes the threats."

Dartz sobbed quietly into his pillow, burying his face into the sweat soaked satin. His arms strained but he schooled the urge to fight his restraints as he'd been trained to. He must stay still and trust in Master at his back...he must...he must...

"Do you want to be back there so badly? Fighting for your life, for your sanity just to provide cheap entertainment to some bourgeois filth in that ridiculous room? You let your _father _fuck you, and I plucked you out of that terrible place. I _saved _you and _this _is the thanks I get? Have I not been kind? Have I not given you everything; safety, shelter..." _A home, here with me._

"Ye...yes, please..." Panic turned his blood to a slurry of ice just as it had that day before his father raped him then drew up the paperwork to sell him off. "I won't … fight anymore. D-don't send me off."

Pegasus rose from the bed and straightened his clothes, stepped back, laid down another scratch, the hardest yet. Dartz jerked with a feral snarl followed by a shaky 'thank you' as his fists balled tight above their cuffs.

After a moment's pause the merchant leaned back in then slowly licked the newest cluster of welts which stretched across Dartz's shoulder blades. The boy gasped at the sensation of wet tongue stinging over his fresh wound. His body writhed … but in a way that was entirely unrelated to hurt.

"Sir …" He begged between gasps, grinding himself into the bed.

"Did I say I was going to send you away?" Pegasus murmured against pale skin.

"No … b-but."

"But?" The elite hummed, twining teal locks around his fingers and tugging sharply to expose the near side of Dartz's neck. Before the boy could blink, his master swept down and bit hard just above his thin leather collar.

"Wanna stay … with you" Dartz moaned.

"Then why do you disobey me?" Pegasus sucked over his teeth's savagery as his hand reached around to clasp his slave's stiff cock again. "Do you think it's necessary to act out? That your master isn't perfectly aware of how much you need his attention?"

"I'll … d-do better", Dartz rasped again … then he repeated the words over and over, desperately trying to communicate his sincerity.

"Hush" Pegasus breathed into his ear. He flipped the teen over and wedged himself between shaking thighs.

Dartz fell silent, trembling in his restraints from both physical strain and that of his emotions. His lashes fluttered, mismatched eyes tracing every fine curve, every shadow that played over Pegasus's face.

Deeming his punishment well served, the elder male carefully freed Dartz's arms from the headboard. The handsome mahogany four post was made up in dark silky linens which were designed to be extra forgiving against sore skin, so the elder male gave no warning as he sank down atop his charge with a fluid if exhausted grace.

The man rolled onto his back beside Dartz. He stared blankly at the ceiling, allowing his favorite a moment to recover. It was one of the many privileges he granted to no other. "My shirt", Pegasus commanded, unrolling his sleeves to make the task easier and divesting himself of his other glove with a lazy yank of his teeth.

Dartz rose to his knees with a nod and, ignoring the fierce burn of his punishment he shakily pushed twelve genuine pearl buttons through their corresponding holes, then stripped Pegasus of the velvet garment. After he'd draped the shirt over the nearest chair, Dartz turned back. Without thinking, he slowly ran both palms over Pegasus's shoulders and down the man's solid arms. Even though he hadn't told him to do so, Pegasus allowed Dartz the leeway with a grateful sigh. It'd been a long day, and in truth he was so tired that he hadn't even planned to indulge in any of his pets that evening. But as usual Dartz's antics rarely took into account his master's weariness.

"Selfish." The merchant muttered with distaste. "Absolutely selfish."

Dartz's hands stilled and he swallowed, knowing that the other male was referring to him. Guilt tugged in his gut. Protecting his business and overseeing the Compound was no easy job. Dartz knew that Pegasus worked tirelessly … yet he still misbehaved. At the very least his punishments guaranteed that he'd get to see his master daily even if it wasn't to receive his kindness. But just as Master said, that was selfish. Not to mention immature and even worse, Dartz couldn't stop … No, he just didn't _want_ to stop.

The slave leaned down at that thought, about to kiss Pegasus's neck when he stopped himself, breath fanning lightly over warm skin as he quickly recalled his position.

"C-can I", he whispered.

"You may", Pegasus answered and tilted his head just a bit.

Dartz kissed his master's neck, sucking then biting, rubbing over the expanse of his tan sculpted chest and thumbing at the man's stiffening nipples—both of which had been pierced through with tiny bars of precious metal. He loved the soft moan that his teasing finally wrested from the stoic man's lips. A small shiver tensed through him at the sound, making him half forget the pain in his body and reviving his erection in the process.

Pegasus's cock was in a similar state. The length was aching and throbbing with his every breath as it protested the confines of his clothing. Pegasus palmed himself with a low groan, grabbing Dartz's wrist with his free hand.

"If you're courting forgiveness", he droned, "You'll have to do much better than that."

Dartz's breath hitched and he leaned in closer, dragging bared teeth along the elder male's jugular. "What should I do …" he murmured.

"You can begin … by taking care of this." Pegasus dragged the teen's hand down his bare chest and stomach until it settled over the curve of his dick. "I want to see your lips spread wide around me. You'll tend to every inch and you'll not stop until I'm satisfied."

Dartz moaned into the hollow of Pegasus's neck, tightening his grip. "Yes..."

The other man snatched his wrists and squeezed hard until he'd wrung a cry from his androgyn. "Yes, what?"

Dartz buried his face in Pegasus's chest and ground himself against the warmth of the elder male's body. "Yes sir."

Pegasus eased back to recline against his pillows, pulling both booted feet onto the bed as Dartz climbed fully atop the mattress and between the man's long legs. He kissed up along the stiff leather of his master's riding boots, which sloped into a dressage cut over his breeches. When he finally met soft fabric Dartz settled onto his belly and worked the trousers open. He licked his lips then pulled Pegasus's cock into the open.

The proud length stood at full mast, swollen and flushed with need. A curtain of blue slid over his shoulder as Dartz's mismatched eyes worshiped his master, spread bare and haughty before him. He barely held back a groan at the sight of it. Panting softly, the teen leaned down to lave over Pegasus's ruddy cock, working the circumcised tip into his mouth without hiding his greed. Tasting the briny hint of Pegasus's pleasure, Dartz rolled his tongue while his palm closed tightly around the velveteen heat. His strokes were slow, he timed them with each hungry suck. It was a mere pittance...it would never suffice, yet Dartz took comfort that it was only the beginning. There was much more to come.

"Eyes up", Pegasus breathed, winding the boy's collar chain around his knuckles and fisting into silky hair as pleasure heated his lap.

The slave obeyed, casting his gaze upwards while his mouth trailed wetly in his fingers' wake, eyes steady as they locked with Pegasus's steely irises.

"Good?" The elder husked, tugging at Dartz's tether as his abdomen suddenly contracted with a spasm of rapture. "Mph-hh, that's good."

A mouth-filled groan was his response. "Fucking...perfect", Dartz gasped as he pulled back a bit before engulfing Pegasus in a single swallow.

Pegasus smirked at the oath. This is why he enjoyed their sessions so; to watch this boy unravel on a level that shattered his icy etiquette, to strip that aloof mask away and run his fingers over the nakedness of his shame and pleasure.

Pegasus guided the teen's head up and hummed in amusement, watching the urge to resist flash through mismatched eyes before it died and Dartz relaxed in his grip.

The merchant shifted his foot then ground the heel of his boot against the teen's erection until Dartz doubled over, shuddering and whining at the bite of pressure but not daring to move away.

"Never forget this hand, it feeds you. Take care not to bite it again." He swept the pad of his thumb over Dartz's lower lip and smirked when the teen drew it in and swirled his tongue around the digit with a throaty moan. Pegasus smirked and crooked his finger. "Come."

With his cock both smarting from hurt and throbbing with want, Dartz shifted onto his knees then moved up astride the elder male's lap. As soon as he was within reach Pegasus gripped his warm ass and yanked the boy closer, making the slave groan as their bodies pressed skin to skin. Pegasus kissed his throat and nipped at the softness just below his jaw, sucking over Dartz's neck as he ground the willing body onto his cock.

"It is infuriating to have to punish you this often." Pegasus husked against the shell of a trembling ear, his nails digging crescent moons into artfully shredded skin.

Dartz growled into the man's shoulder, then nipped … hard. Pegasus nearly chuckled at the response. At times his androgyn really was like a puppy, though it remained to be seen whether this little...trait was more an aggravation or amusement.

The merchant's hand slid into the sexy mess of Dartz's hair, chuckle successfully smothered into a smirk. He stroked the teen with the back of his hand."Oh, I know …" He mused. "I know precisely what I took on when I brought you under my care. Fire and Ice, not an ounce of patience or respect. But that's fine", Pegasus murmured. "You may continue contending with the world if it pleases you. However, you will obey me and the rules I've set. _Without_ question or exception Dartz."

Shivering, the teen's eyes squeezed tighter. His jaw clenched, whether he wanted to hold back praises or curses God only knew.

"The moment you swore to serve me, I assumed responsibility for you." Pegasus's lips played over Dartz's earlobe. "Thus you needn't fear being sent away—"

"Thank you si—"

"—however I've had enough." Pegasus cut him off. "I won't undertake your punishments any longer, instead I'll leave your discipline to Haga and you will be banned from my chambers until you can behave. Do you understand?"

"… Yes … Sir."

Without another word Pegasus rolled them over and pinned Dartz to the bed, wedging between his legs, kissing him for the very first time that night without vicious intent. The slave winced at the insistent sting of his back against the bedcovers but moaned at Pegasus's mouth. He could forget any pain when he was allowed to bask in the sweet taste and nimble touch; soft hair like precious silver that slid through his fingers like cool water and sun-kissed skin which contrasted so perfectly with his own. For all his steely power, Pegasus was truly a beautiful sight … so beautiful it hurt.

As the boy's grip twined roughly into his hair, Pegasus's lips moved over Dartz in a kiss that was both savage and gentle. Locked together as they were in the shifting shadows; hips grinding, hands clutching firm bodies, mouths sharing tender moans and soft gasps … The pair painted a picture that spoke of lovers far more than a Master and his slave.

However, Pegasus wasn't about to let that distinction fade from Dartz's mind. He pulled back suddenly, and ignoring whines of protest he flipped the androgyn onto his stomach and mounted him. He fisted Dartz's nape then slammed him back down with a feral growl when Dartz tried to buck upwards in his impatience.

"You know better."

"Pl...ease..." Dartz mewled into the rumpled sheets.

"Speak properly."

"Please …" the boy growled. Clearer, louder. "Use me."

He was almost shaking with need as he said the words, however this time his hips stayed put. Pegasus didn't answer, nor did he need to. With his free hand he loosened Dartz's strappings, removed the plug and pulled the boy's hips up higher. After pausing to roll on a condom he positioned himself behind the supple ass, giving it a playful swat that made the younger male jerk under him. His head nudged the dimpled pucker for a good minute just to tease, then he slowly, intently fed every inch of his thick cock into the snug embrace of Dartz's body.

"Mmm…" Pegasus halted with a grunt as oil slicked heat suctioned perfectly around him. Dartz babbled nonsense, beside himself. "Don't cry now", Pegasus chuckled, "We're barely getting started." Dartz gasped and arched his back when a hand dragged down the bumps in his spine.

Pegasus bucked against him, shallow and painful as his hands turned to claws and hooked the teen's thighs wide. Swiping his tongue over his top lip, the merchant rolled his hips in a sudden gut wrenching thrust. Under him Dartz bit down on his knuckles to stop himself from trying to rock backwards, eyes shutting tight as pleasure burned and blood spilled atop his tongue and down his back. When Pegasus flattened one palm against the hot, wounded skin, Dartz hissed in pain. His mouth pulled off his fist as sweat bloomed in a light, stinging mist. Pegasus's hips slowly retreated … only to slam deep and hard this time...with perfect aim.

"Oh god!" Dartz muffled his cry by pressing his forehead to the mattress, his fist slamming against it at the same time.

Pegasus's teeth caught his lip at the cry, sterling strands spilling over his shoulders like damp silk as he bent and found his slave's ear.

"That's it", he whispered. "This warmth and those cries … they are mine."

"… Master", Dartz groaned, mouthing the pillow helplessly.

Pegasus gripped teal hair in his fist, breath fanning hot and quick as his hips began to piston forward. Eyes fluttered shut in rapture at both the tightness of Dartz's ass and the sound of his resulting moans.

"Wait", he choked. "I'll … god … not there!" The boy tugged fiercely at the bedcovers, trying to pull himself away from his master's torturous thrusts which were pinning his prostate dead on.

"Where do you think you're going", Pegasus growled, jerking Dartz back against him as he continued to drive inside the suffocating clutch.

"I-I'm gonna...!" Dartz gasped, his entire body shaking.

"You're not to cum." Pegasus warned.

"B-but …"

The merchant yanked at wild teal strands once more then forced Dartz's ass up even higher from the bed, lips pressed flush to his ear.

"You are _not…_ to cum … do you understand me", he whispered, punctuating each word with a slamming thrust.

"Y-yes sir", Dartz whimpered.

Pegasus sat up, both hands anchoring the younger male's waist so he could move even faster as his head tipped in ecstasy. Pegasus was proving it yet again, that he craved Dartz the most. He held a great affection for all of his concubines, but none of them pleased him like this. The way the boy cried out, the heat of his body coiled around his cock. The way he smiled, spoke, even his insufferable mischief … It was all seared into the merchant like a brand. Everything about the whore-prince drove Pegasus to the edge; especially the way the boy so desperately sought to stay by his side … the way he loved him intensely, without any fear or restraint. To outsiders it probably seemed as though Pegasus had chosen the perfect pet, however the merchant knew it was very much the opposite … Dartz had in fact, chosen him.

From the day Lionheart brought Pegasus into that room, the first glimpse of the haughty wounded child that dared him with his body as he spread his thighs atop rumpled bed sheets soiled with the fluids of other men...

Pegasus groaned softly, his balls tensing as his arousal soared. He leaned down again and sucked hard over Dartz's racing pulse, shivering when the teen's moans sharply changed in pitch.

"Does that please you", the noble husked between lingering flicks of his tongue.

"Hnn!"

"Answer me."

"Yess …" Dartz growled.

"What does", Pegasus coaxed, biting his own lip as he felt familiar pressure building at the root of his sex.

"Master's mouth … 'n cock", the teen gasped. A strangled cry bubbled from him as his body strained, legs wrapping around Pegasus's hips. "Feels so … good."

A husky grunt fanned the younger male's ear while his master's eyes slipped shut. Strong fingers dug into Dartz's sweaty flesh while his dick drilled deep and hard. A twisted desire suddenly disintegrated the last of his cognizance. Without warning he pulled out.

Dartz cried out with distress and pain, reaching for his master. Pegasus rolled back in an instant and when he pressed himself back into the inviting pink again Dartz's eyes widened.

He thrashed. "M-mast...no!"

"You'll stay still while I breed this ass and you'll _like_ it", Pegasus snarled. His head dipped, pinning his slave to the mattress with his weight as he pursued an urge that'd been niggling him for weeks. "Dear god you please me like nothing else … I … _hnn_, I'm— ugh!" Pegasus's body went rigid as stone. The tendons in his neck corded while his cock tensed then emptied itself, pouring hot ribbons of lust into the vise of Dartz's body.

"Mmm!" Dartz turned his head to the side, face scrunching with rapture at the foreign sensation.

"Swallow … it", Pegasus whispered between ragged pants.

Dartz shuddered then began flexing himself around the pulsing shaft as he'd been commanded.

Pegasus moaned, grinding himself harder against the teen's ass. "That's it …Every drop."

The elder male stiffened then finally sagged low as climax receded and his seed dwindled, leaving his body lax in its wake and his mind shrouded in a fuzzy sort of satisfaction. But even dazed as he was, Pegasus didn't fail to notice the dire state of his pet …

Beneath him, Dartz was quietly gasping for stuttering breaths to keep his orgasm at bay; a feat which the impatient whore-prince failed in far more than he ever succeeded. Pegasus's lips curved with pride at his boy's growing control as he ran his thumb down the sweaty slope of the younger male's neck.

"Barely holding it, aren't you", he murmured, hooded eyes roving Dartz's handsome features which were twisted now from pained concentration now that the edge was dulling. He was half hidden in the sheets when Pegasus cupped his cheek and coaxed their gazes to meet.

"Yes Sir …" Dartz wheezed.

"You've obeyed me well. Would you like to be rewarded?"

"Y-yes!" The teen gasped.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, p-please …" Dartz corrected himself.

Pegasus shifted, then slowly pulled out. Dartz shivered as the elder male rose above him to sit back on his heels. Pegasus gently eased Dartz over and onto his back once more.

"Unfortunately you've misbehaved today", the merchant sighed, stroking one broad palm down the damp contours of Dartz's lean stomach which was still wracked with tremors from his quickly fraying control. "Were you not here for punishment's sake, I would have enjoyed allowing you to cum … inside me."

Dartz whimpered at the rare treat and rarer invitation, gripping the bedcovers in a mixture of bitter regret and frustration. Pegasus tilted his head at the noise, tongue swiping over his lips as his fingers trailed lower then traced an outline around Dartz's leaking erection. His fingers were _everywhere..._except the place Dartz needed them most.

"Seeing as you are here, yet _again_, to be disciplined, we'll have to do this another way, and you are not permitted to touch yourself. Understood?"

Dartz's eyes squeezed shut and a gruff whine rose at the cruel restriction...he nodded in affirmation.

"Good boy", Pegasus purred.

Elegant digits took their sweet time caressing a path down Dartz's smooth thigh, over his balls which were drawn up tight, then lower still. Pegasus's brows furrowed with passion as he nudged the teen's heavy sacs up so that his hand could slip underneath and into the cleft of warm ass cheeks. Dartz shuddered when his master's touch bumped against the slippery ring of his entrance, slick with oil and his master's cum. Dartz parted his thighs wide, inviting Pegasus further.

"Ngh!" His eyes snapped shut and he threw his head back when the invitation was abruptly rewarded. Pegasus shoved not one, but three fingers knuckles' deep inside him.

Splaying his touch wide, he then slowly drew his wrist back, only to drive his digits forward again just before they slipped out. Dartz's jaw ached from grinding his teeth and he drew in a sharp breath through his nose. His limbs twitched every time his master's deft touch stroked inside him, feeling around for his prostate. It wasn't at all hard to find, considering how swollen it was at that moment.

Dartz cried out and arched off the matress.

Pegasus smirked and rubbed over the sweet spot again, scraping with his nail as he withdrew.

"There we are", Pegasus hummed. He pressed in again, began milking the tiny gland.

"F-fucking hell", Dartz grimaced.

"Mm", the elder male's eyes narrowed to slits. He slowly reached up and gripped his free hand around the root of Dartz's balls before tugging them down as hard as he could.

"Ugh!" Dartz spasmed, choked, body shivering in both pain and pleasure.

Pegasus's lids fluttered. His punishing grip remained tight, but to balance the sensations, long fingers started to move just a bit faster inside the boy's ass as Pegasus hungrily watched his pet unravel. It was always fascinating to see Dartz struggle to prolong his torture.

Trying to prolong his pleasure while stubbornly fighting it at the same time, clearly wanting more … yet valiantly battling against his urge to disobey his sovereign's commands. His chest heaved with husky sobs, lips wet, hands desperately clutching the covers with white knuckles while his hips rocked down against Pegasus's fingers, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Pegasus's breath hitched as his own lust began stirring again, roused by this enticing show.

"Open your eyes", he growled.

Dartz's lids felt like lead but he obeyed as much as he could.

When their gazes met in the dim chamber light Pegasus added more force to his touch, teething his lip as Dartz's limbs thrashed. "You're not to forget …" Pegasus husked, fingers never stopping. "That this is where you belong. Those days of earning your way are over. Your sole purpose now, is to obey and serve me."

"Yes", Dartz moaned shakily, knowing Pegasus expected an answer.

"And why is that?"

"B-belong … to y-ou."

Pegasus leaned over and dragged his lips across the teen's damp chest. "_That_ is why your insides are slick and warm with my seed right now", he growled between kisses. "_That_ is why I punish you, why I praise you … the reason you're on your back with your legs spread and your body clutched around my fingers. Isn't it?"

"Y-yeah", Dartz stammered thickly. His teeth started to chatter.

"Every single part of you exists for me", Pegasus drawled. "Now and for always, you are mine."

"Master", Dartz moaned.

"Say it."

"You-rs."

"Yes", Pegasus husked. "In pain and pleasure … you, are my precious boy."

Dartz's hands shot up and tangled into sterling hair, tugging their faces together as need rose in his gut. "So much", he snarled.

"Hm?" Pegasus swirled his tongue over the younger male's mouth.

Dartz whimpered, pressing his own lips hard against Pegasus until their exchange evolved into a brutal clash of wet nips and sucks. "W-worship you", the teen rasped.

"How fortunate I am, for that", Pegasus whispered, breaking their kiss in order to sit upright as desire chipped away his patience. "Your nipples …" He breathed absently. "Are quite sensitive, aren't they?"

Dartz flushed at the question. "H-how the hell would I know something like tha—"

"Play with them", Pegasus said before the teen could finish.

"Uh?"

"Now", Pegasus snapped. "Don't make me repeat myself. As you can see my hands are occupied."

"B-but, you said …" Dartz's hands were already half way there in his desire weakened submission, though he hesitated.

"When I told you not to touch yourself, I was referring to your cock." Pegasus's tone was patient. "Go ahead …"

Dartz gave a rumble of acknowledgement as his hands rose up his own stomach. The moment roughened fingers coasted over two stiff, sensitive nubs the teen's body jerked and a husky sound ripped from his sternum. "_Ahh_ …" Dartz rasped, voice hoarse from overuse. His fingertips started to flick and tug the pebbled buds, wishing that Pegasus would fill him again, but knowing better than to beg.

In Master's bed, you were to take only as you were given. It was one of the first rules Dartz had ever been taught, in that terrible room in his father's palace. It was one of the most difficult for the feisty teen to obey, since by nature he was the type who reached for the things he wanted rather than waiting for a handout … His cloudy gaze fell longingly on the merchant and Dartz swallowed as intensity filled him. His heart whispered, told him that regardless of whether it was hard or not, for Pegasus he'd learn to do it. Anything and everything the man asked of him.

"Mmm!", Dartz moaned suddenly, colors exploded behind his lids and his thoughts smeared into a grey mess. The teen curved up into his own touch as Pegasus's fingers began to milk against his swollen prostate rougher than ever.

That hike in stimulation proved to be the last straw for his overtaxed tolerance. Dartz's cock twitched, jumping against his stomach as his muscles began to spasm violently. "I'm gonna … c-cu—mm!", he rasped. "God so good, _nghh_!"

Dartz's pelvis stabbed up and his fingers twisted both nipples as hard as he could. His teary vision splintered into a kaleidoscope of fire and shadow as his cock and his balls throbbed in Pegasus's palm, sending the heat of semen exploding up in a fountain of gluey spurts …

A second broken shout left the boy's gaping jaw when he felt wet lips encircling his sensitive head, lapping at and swallowing his seed as it left him. Dartz was helpless as he quivered, skull slamming back against the mattress in an equal mixture of shock and ecstasy.

The teen's nails dug cruelly into his own skin as he felt Pegasus's tongue and lips gliding up and down his sex, it was all he could do not to shed tears. Fellatio from his master... was a religious experience in itself, but being sucked off while he came without any warning to mentally prepare himself was too much. "D-don't", he begged, desperately clinging to consciousness by a fraying thread. "I'll … p-pass out … I'll, _ah_!" Dartz's mismatched eyes rolled back, half delirious as the precious heat of his master's mouth suctioned even tighter around him.

Pegasus didn't let up until his pet's orgasm had been fully exhausted and by the time the whore-prince's cum dwindled, Pegasus was beyond ready for more. He gave Dartz no warning as he moved between splayed legs once again, pressing both creamy thighs down against Dartz's chest. The younger male stared up at him, breathless, mind-blown as Pegasus intently fed every inch of his cock back inside the tight ass with a feral rumble of pleasure.

"P-ega-sus! Wha...wait!" Dartz still shook from the aftershocks of his climax and was painfully oversensitive in every way imaginable.

He was so far gone that he didn't even realize he'd grievously misaddressed his master. Thankfully Pegasus had bigger concerns to attend to. He was in no way concerned with protocol at that moment. The rare sound of his given name staining Dartz's lush pout only served to heat his lust. He'd make sure to punish the misstep later. For now...

"Endure it", Pegasus commanded, brows drawn close as Dartz's body jerked and twitched around his cock.

Dartz let out a hapless whine and his sweaty palms gripped at the linens while Pegasus's shaft slid inside then halted, slid inside then halted... over and over, slamming so deep he swore he felt the merchant prodding at the base of his spine. His lean body rippled with the flood of sensation.

"M-master", Dartz panted.

"What is it", he grunted softly, hips never relinquishing their speed or force.

"Pl-eas...sorry."

Pegasus curved down at the admission and pressed lips to Dartz's neck as his slender fingers gripped into the boy's wild hair.

"I'm well aware …" The elder male husked. "But you mustn't be selfish."

"Can't...help it."

"You will", Pegasus growled sternly. "If I handle all of my duties … despite the fact that you are never absent from my thoughts or my desires, then you shall do the same."

"I … y-yes sir", Dartz surrendered.

His chest burned with a bittersweetness. Despite being chided, it was the first time he'd felt hope … a sliver of chance that perhaps he wasn't just another servant in Pegasus's view.

Above him the steely irises smoldered. He tugged through unruly teal then kissed Dartz again, this time pounding into him hard and deep in a feverish race to the finish line that drew husky sobs from the younger male's parted lips. Just as tolerance neared its breaking point Pegasus's fingers hooked the slave's leather collar, chest heaving as he twisted down and cut off Dartz's air supply.

"You have no idea, do you", Pegasus rasped as his hips jerked forward even faster. "Just how much … you're worth."

Mismatched eyes swam with tears, his hands tightened on the rumpled linens above his head. He didn't fight the chokehold and through glazed, half-opened lids he peered at his master. His expression was naked save for a stark adoration even as his oxygen was stolen away.

"Cum", Dartz begged with his dwindling breath. "Let me...serve you."

Pegasus shifted forward on his knees, hand straining the collar tighter around the teen's bruising throat. "Greedy little bitch", He murmured against swollen lips which tasted like the sweetest of poisons. "You haven't earned my cum inside you, especially not _twice_. My indulgence is precisely why you're so spoiled. And yet … " Pegasus whispered in reverence, "You feel so good, I'm at a loss to deny you a goddamned thing."

Dartz locked his legs tight around the elder male's waist and began to roll his hips upward, passion flickering in his hooded gaze. "Ple-ase…"

"Mmm", Pegasus rumbled hoarsely, tremors wracking his limbs as his testes pulled up and his thrusts lost their rhythm. "God … ugh— Dartz!" He finally let go of the collar and air flooded back into Dartz's lungs just as he felt thick warmth rushing into his ass for the second time.

Pegasus groaned his slave's name again and shuddered, half in pleasure half in utter exhaustion. Beneath him hands slipped into the elder male's hair; mouth craning upwards as Dartz spent hungry bites over tan neck and the sloping planes of his broad chest while Pegasus's climax spilled.

Pegasus wrapped Dartz in his arms at the subtle affections, kissing between gasps for air as he rode out the high of release. They finally collapsed into each other, and mindful of the pressure on Dartz's back, Pegasus pulled out then rolled onto his side. He sighed through his nose, utterly exhausted.

Despite the fact that his legs and arms felt like they'd been reduced to molten jelly, Dartz dutifully staggered up to retrieve a tie from the dressing table. He returned with the black ribbon then pulled Pegasus's sterling hair back. Privately, the man preferred it down but he also tended to be incredibly displeased when he awoke in a mass of tangles, so Dartz—who was well-versed on taking care of a companion with too much hair—always made a point of securing the long strands into a loose bun when he served his master.

With that taken care of he set to work removing Pegasus's boots and breeches then called in the maid to set the room into order. Once she entered with a bow, Dartz turned on his heel. He was intending to stumble to the adjacent apartment where him and a few choice others bedded down during the annual Galas. Before he could take more than a few steps however, Pegasus's hand shot out and snaked around his wrist. Then the rest of Pegasus wrapped him into a loose hug from behind. They fell back into bed.

"Fetch the salve … on the end table", he murmured tiredly, unhooking Dartz's collar then brushing his knuckles over the boy's left cheek. "I'll finish tending your back."

Dartz's heart seized, eyes blinking stupidly like Pegasus was speaking to him in Italian again. He hadn't expected this, especially not after being punished. Even abroad, healers travelled everywhere in Pegasus's entourage. Once the merchandise returned to their sanctuary, all of them were seen to with the utmost care after a session with their master. And though each of them had experienced Pegasus's healing powers more than once, it was always a special privilege to receive such aftercare from him directly.

Pegasus patted the bed twice, smiling at the boyish excitement which Dartz was poorly concealing. "Lie down and turn on your stomach."

Dartz groped for the desired item then handed the small jar to Pegasus. His brows drew together as he settled into the desired position with a chest so full of emotion he thought it might burst.

His confusions were gone, he knew this wasn't about master/slave protocol or even laxity on Pegasus's part. This treatment was being granted to him simply because his master wished it to be so.

Dartz realized that and it heightened his soaring affections for the man beside him. Considering the teen was rarely capable of holding his tongue, it took but a few seconds before his face turned towards Pegasus, flushed cheek resting against the rumpled bedcovers.

"I like it … here", he mumbled.

"Do you?" Pegasus's smirk was small. "You certainly had me fooled."

"What's there to say I don't", Dartz grumped.

Pegasus snorted and ticked them off, "The lack of respect for rules aside, how about your blatant aversion to combat training."

Dartz instantly twitched upon mention of his other Achilles heel. "Well … t-that's ridiculously, hilariously unnecessary!"

"Mind your tongue", Pegasus warned calmly. "There are many things in life that are difficult, however that does not make them any less necessary. What would you do if I weren't here to protect you, hm? And your 'fight' earlier. You could've at least given Malik a sound left hook like I showed you, for all the trouble it's gotten you in. But you were", Pegasus cringed, "Cat-fighting. Scratching, and pulling hair." Pegasus shook his head with a sigh. "I thought I taught you better."

"There's...I don't have to think about stuff like that."

"That is not for you to decide, is it?"

Dartz winced as Pegasus's fingertips simultaneously swept over one of his welts, with way more force than was needed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just never … going to be strong, not like Master", Dartz muttered, frustration lacing the statement.

"I've told you many times, your strength is not the sort measured by weights or matches lost. Yours is rare and comes from your craft. That is how I started."

Dartz felt his cheeks grow hot at the praise.

"As exceptional as you are... in _other_ areas", Pegasus continued. "I will not allow you to neglect your training. We'll continue your regiment until I'm satisfied that you're fully capable of defending yourself."

Dartz didn't reply. Inwardly, his thoughts drifted to those troublesome extra sessions which stretched back almost as far as he'd been living at the Compound. As soon as Pegasus found out through his most trusted Dinosaur that Dartz was being periodically kicked around because of his fall in reputation, he'd fired those responsible and promptly started to baptize his charge in the fires of battle.

Nothing close to him would _ever_ feel the pain of helplessness unless it was by his hand...and so the preparation began.

A circuit of strength training in the morning, followed by hours of sparring either with the master himself or a double-team from Ryuzaki and Keith. All this took place in the courtyard, a special privilege because it was only them. If he did well enough, Pegasus fucked him right there on the grass while he was still sweaty and panting. If he didn't, he had to let Keith and Ryuzaki take him _at the same time_.

After, Dartz would accompany Pegasus to his study where they'd cool down with Tai Chi, stretching in a synchronized dance. In that austere room bursting to the seams with shelf upon shelf of scrolls and texts, Pegasus taught his boy the essentials of an elegant warrior, often reading to him from _The Art of War_ about concepts he could barely wrap his brain around.

But Pegasus was infinitely patient. He didn't coddle his charge, and was quite cool and composed outside of sexual situations. Yet, he had his own way of being warm. Dartz was well aware that Pegasus didn't need to teach him anything. Deep down he knew that the merchant only taught him because he never wanted Dartz to feel inferior to anyone or anything. Mismatched eyes slowly sheathed themselves under heavy lids and the teen let his body slacken. "…I", he whispered after a moment.

"Hm?"

"..."

"Dartz, speak up."

"...nevermind."

Pegasus smiled as he focused more energy into his hand. He dragged the cool rag down Dartz's back a final time to clean off the fresh blood then started to dab ointment in the nastiest spots. The teen hissed then groaned in pleasure as his welts throbbed. He glanced at them in the adjacent mirror, so different yet the same. In the soft warm light, it almost looked like his master's fingers were glowing. The medicine was designed to sap just enough of the ache away so that Dartz could sleep, but not enough to prevent later bruising or allow the boy to forget the severity of his punishment.

"Dartz", Pegasus hummed once he'd finished rubbing the glistening gel in.

"Yes sir?"

"I do as well."

Dartz propped himself up with a frown and looked over his shoulder. "Master?"

Pegasus smirked down at him. "Nevermind."

Dartz blushed, frown melting into an exasperated sigh. He began to stir drowsily, sat up, swung his legs over but Pegasus pulled him back once more.

"You'll sleep here tonight."

His grin hitched into something painful, head dipping in a short bow of gratitude. He nudged closer, wrapping himself fully in the beloved warmth of his master's body. They laid there, drifting in a satisfied haze. All was right with the world...

Neither one of them heard the strangled cry of a dying man a few doors down.

_**Not Perfect. Never perfect. But it's prawn. A little protein never hurt nobody ;p. K. Now that my Easter gift to you is taking care of (that whole second cumming, rebirth shtuff), back to Logic hw. Shit's hard yo. **_


End file.
